


Far Too Young To Die: Part One

by delicateloser



Series: Far Too Young To Die [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M, Multi, Suicide mention, Violence, im not joking omg, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateloser/pseuds/delicateloser
Summary: Eighteen year old seamster Eddie Kasprak is forced to put his survival skills to the test when he’s selected in the reaping for the 27th Annual Hunger Games, where twenty-four young ‘tributes’ who are gathered from each of the twelve districts must fight to the death. Eddie forms close bonds, his priorities undergoing a drastic shift, and he instead takes on a more difficult task: to try and protect his friends.(in other words, the reddie hunger games AU no one asked for, and everyone will hate me for)





	1. gone away.

**N** one of it felt real. He was so careful every reaping. He never got his name put in more than necessary; he was _so careful_. The chances were far too low, he had calculated them at least a thousand times. _How could this have happened?_ he wondered as the soft sound of beeping began to wake him.

 

 

* * *

 

**T** he reaping was an annual event in which anyone between the ages of 12 and 18 could be Chosen to compete in a televised competition called The Hunger Games, where they would fight to survive, and battle children from other districts… to the death. The _moment_ you turned 12 you were eligible. And then, you gained a single entry to the reaping ball for every year until you were eighteen. Then you were free.

The reaping ball was a large, glass ball filled with thousands of names on small strips of paper. It was customary that there were two: one for girls, one for boys. A bubbly capital representative would reach in, fish out one name from each ball, and those were the competitors from their district. Eddie only should have had his name in the ball _seven_ times. The chances of his name being plucked were outrageous, and yet…

The memory of the reaping was probably permanently etched into his brain.

His name being called. The slow motion way everyone seemed to turn and stare at him. His mother’s screams of protest somewhere behind him in the crowd, but they must have been holding onto her,  because he didn’t see her. It felt almost like he was walking in cement shoes when he brought himself to the stage, and his gaze moved to the brightly dressed woman smiling at him, before sliding past her to where Greta Keene stood chewing gum. She had been called just before him. She didn’t seem the least bit nervous, Eddie remembered thinking. She was almost bored, or annoyed. He looked back out, lights from the stage so bright in his face he couldn’t see anyone, and his legs trembled like they were made of jello. The woman beside him was saying something, he realised. “This year will be our year, District Eight!” Her voice was shrill, and he felt dizzied by it. “Two _wonderful_ nominees and potential victors, please give them a hand!” The crowd broke into applause. Greta blew a bubble with her gum. The pop was the last sound he had heard before he hit the floor.

 

* * *

 

**W** hen he awoke he was in a white room, that soft familiar beeping sound feeling almost… comforting, after the heavy anxiety he remembered feeling previously. He was no stranger to hospital rooms. And while he normally would have hated being here, he was very open now to the calm feeling that wrapped tightly around him, surely induced by medication of some kind.

_How could this have happened..?_

“It’s my fault.” He heard his mother sob suddenly, and he opened his eyes, trying to find her in his sluggish state. Had he spoken aloud? “Ma..?” He called, and she hurried to his bedside.

“Edward!” His mother was a large, heavy woman. Her size had always been an issue, but in the years following his father’s death, it had gotten worse. She’d put on so much weight it had rendered her unable to work. Most days she wouldn’t even leave the house. It took him months to convince her to do the grocery shopping. Eddie worked double shifts in the factory, to keep them supported, especially with her extravagant tastes and spending habits. Not to mention the woman had taken Eddie’s exhaustion from work to mean he was ill - he chalked that up to another bit of paranoia stemming from his father’s death - and they were racking up quite the sum in hospital bills. His name being pulled from the reaping was going to be _devastating_. Who would take care of her..? Eddie would never win in the arena. He was too small, not strong or brave, he wasn’t meant for this. His death in the arena would only bring more suffering unto his mother.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” he murmured pathetically, and a nurse stepped beside his mother to gently touch her arm.

“We’re going to need you to say whatever goodbyes you both have now that he’s awake.” She informed her, and his mother shook her head.

“No, you don’t understand- Eddie bear- Edward, darling, it’s my fault.” She told him, and Eddie shook his head quickly.

“I don’t blame you.” He let her know, but she grabbed onto him with a tight, desperate grip; startling him. She began rambling so quickly Eddie wondered if she were possessed.

“Eddie- honey, I used your name. To apply. I had to, it was only every other month and you’re eighteen now so the opportunities were so limited- but we weren’t making enough, and I never thought your name would be pulled-”

“You what..?” Eddie’s expression changed, the hurt in his voice reflected on his face.

“Ma'am we’re on a tight schedule.” The nurse spoke again, and another nurse appeared to help her begin leading Sonia Kaspbrak from the hospital room.

“Edward, I’m sorry! We had no choice, I.. it’s my fault!” She wailed, and as she disappeared around the curtain Eddie could hear her burst into tears that may or may not have been genuine.

He was going to die in the arena. And his mother had pushed the process along. He felt tears burn in his own eyes, chest heavy as his throat tightened.

So, Tesserae were tokens that could be used to receive food when you weren’t making enough money. Applicants had to be between the ages of 12 and 18. This was because every time you applied, you were adding your name into the reaping ball. Who knows how many times he had been added thanks to her. And there was never even any need. She had only applied out of her own selfishness. His mother had practically sent him to the arena to die herself.

He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as he choked out a sob, not even caring when the nurses came in to begin unplugging him from the machines. He was so hurt that none of this mattered anymore. He was only drawn to attention when someone spoke his name.

“Edward?” Her voice was stern, but had a softness to it that drew him from his thoughts. He peeked out from behind his hands, and recognized her instantly.

“Beverly Marsh,” he mumbled, sniffling as he tried to wipe at his eyes, and a nurse pushed him rather abruptly to sit up. “You were the winner years ago. You’re my mentor?” He asked. She was a victor; it meant she had survived the arena before, and she now lived in a beautiful and expensive court in the district. She was practically a celebrity as far as anyone was concerned. He brushed away the remaining wetness from his face, slipping out of the hospital bed. He hadn’t wanted her seeing him like this, but now it was too late.

“We’ve only got a few days and I’ve got a lot to teach you. Greta is already waiting on the train. You ready?” She asked.

This was pointless. Eddie wouldn’t make it in the arena. There was an awkwardness that hung between them, and he was sure it was because she knew that as well as he did. He was sorry he couldn’t be a better mentee to her. It was a waste of time.

“Yeah.” He replied, “I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

**E** ddie stared across the table at Greta, his expression like that of a deer in headlights. Her dark eyes bore back into his in a way that made him feel like prey. This was the girl he’d had a stupidly _massive_ crush on in third grade. Staring at her now, he had no idea why.

Between them on the table sat trays full of pastries, fruits, custards, none of which seemed very appetizing. Not when he considered the fact that _at this moment_ she was probably thinking of at _least_ 27 ways she could kill him when they got into the arena. He swallowed nervously, gaze finally dropping.

“So wait, you’d rather mentor separately?” Beverly asked, and Eddie nodded eagerly. Greta finally looked away from the boy, straightening in her seat.

“Yes.” She replied simply, “I’m not here to make friends. I’m going back home alive.” She concluded, and while that was great and all, Eddie knew that for that to happen he had to die. The anxiety hit him in the form of uncontrollable trembling. “Ethan is like a chihuahua. To think he has any chance is laughable.” She giggled, and popped her gum as she focused solely on their mentor now.

“It’s Eddie.” He said softly. Beverly sighed.

“I’m here to help both of you. I’m not picking sides.” The redhead replied stubbornly, and Greta laughed.

“If you were? Short-stack here would be even more fucked than he already is.” She stated in a light, mocking voice, and Beverly eyed her disapprovingly. Eddie swallowed again.

“She’s right.” He said softly, “If you’re going to focus your efforts into anyone… it should be her.” He avoided eye contact with Beverly, who was watching him with skepticism. He knew what they were both thinking. Small. Delicate. Incapable.

 

* * *

 

“ **W** e’re going to start by watching some highlights from the previous Games.” Beverly turned to face them both where they sat on opposite ends of the long, sleek white couch. “You can see different strategies. Different winners. It doesn’t matter how big you are.” She cast a meaningful glance in Eddie’s direction, “You can win these games through strength.. courage.. intelligence,” she explained.

“How did you win?” Greta asked, and Beverly turned to look at her, before hitting a command on the remote.

The three of them watched the montage of those who the girl had slain in the arena together. The arena seemed to be an island of some sort. And Beverly defended herself so effortlessly. Like she was born to do it. Even when fighting someone twice her size, the girl showed no fear.

“So you used strength.” Greta said simply.

“Bravery.” Beverly corrected her, “Instinct. I knew what I had to do, and figured out the best ways to do it. It didn’t always require brute strength. You have to follow your gut.” She explained, and Eddie’s heart sank. He wasn’t like that. He was going to die.

 

* * *

 

**A** fter his shower, Eddie was curled up on the large bed of his room on the train. His stomach was in knots, leaving him unable to eat, still. Consequently, the food cart sat untouched by the door. His cheeks were stained with tears, and while he was upset at her, he wanted nothing more than to see his mother one last time before he died.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Eddie sat up. “Come in.” He said, and Beverly peeked into the room, her eyes taking a moment to travel before they landed on him. She smiled. Somehow it was comforting.

“How do you like your room..?” She asked with a forced chuckle.

“It’s fine. I guess.” Eddie replied.

“Yeah. I know it’s fancy, and expensive, and.. overwhelming.” She said, and he decided he didn’t want to talk about this already, looking to the window. Outside, the view of thousands of stars twinkling far above them soothed him. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, her gaze fixed on him. “Edward.” She said softly. When he didn’t move, she cleared her throat. “I think it’s you. I think you’re the one who’s going to win the games.” There was a long pause between them.

“… I’m sorry, _what_?” He asked finally, sitting up and looking at her incredulously, “What did you just say?”

“I’m going to help you win the games.” Beverly said confidently. Eddie felt like he could faint again.


	2. in your blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we meet some new characters, and Eddie makes some friends.  
> (thank you to @latinxrichie on tumblr, you are so supportive and i love you)

“ **W** hen we reach the tower, training begins.” Beverly explained, pacing in front of Eddie and Greta as they sat on their opposite ends of the couch. “Each district has their own, separate floor of the tower to live on. Then there’s a gymnasium for practice. It’s separated into stations. Here you can work on the skills you have, or try to learn new ones. All the competitors will be there, in one place.”

“What’s to stop us all from just killing each other in the training room?” Greta asked, snorting, and Beverly shot her a look.

“It’s forbidden. If you so much as _raise a fist_ to someone at the center, there are consequences.” She told her. “Now, before you meet them in person, I thought it would be best to get familiar.” She grabbed he remote to hit play, dropping to sit between them on the edge of the couch as the screen displayed a girl and boy. The girl was cute, a bit chubby, with short sandy blonde hair. The boy was much taller, and Eddie noted how mean he looked. How threatening. He recognized them as District One, from the videos of the reaping they had watched.

“Myra King.” Beverly stated, “And Henry Bowers. Now, wealthy districts, like 1, 2, and 4-” she cast a glance between each of them, “these districts are what we normally would call ‘career districts’. Both of the competitors we see here volunteered.”

“Yeah, why is that? Why would you want to do this?” Eddie asked, looking nervous.

“A career district is someone who has been training for the games since birth.” She explained. “Technically, it’s against the rules. But they’re wealthy.” She stood, taking a few steps away before facing them again. “They have ways of getting away with it. They’re strong, agile, they know what they’re doing. They’re your most dangerous competition.” She warned. “Henry Bowers? His father, Butch, won the games when he was his age. Which means he’s mentoring him, now, and has been for most - if not all - of his life.” Another click of the remote brought up district two. “Carla Bordeaux, Reginald Huggins.” She announced. “Also volunteers.” She continued onward to district three, a boy in thick, nerdy looking glasses, and a girl with long wavy brown hair.

Eddie wasn’t absorbing any of the names she was calling out to them. Not necessary if they were going to die, and especially not if he ever had to be the one to kill them. He wouldn’t be able to stomach it already - let alone if he knew who they were. He was just focusing on matching each face with a district.

 

* * *

 

**T** he tower was _huge_. The biggest building Eddie had ever seen in his entire life. There were so many people on the way in, shouting at them, taking pictures, and he could feel his heart racing as he moved closer to Beverly’s side.

“It’s okay,” she said softly, “they just can’t wait to get to know you both.”

“So they can watch us die?” Eddie retorted, and Beverly cracked a smile.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a _little_ pessimistic, Eddie, my dear?” She teased him, and he smiled too now.

“Once or twice.”

The inside of the building was beautiful and pristine, and the ceiling was tall, with a large crystal chandelier hanging high above their heads. Two glass elevators sat on either side, and Eddie could see ahead of them that other contestants were already here. Knots began to twist violently in his stomach. They stepped into the elevator to the left, and Beverly delicately pressed the number '8’.

Eddie looked sideways from himself, to where he recognized the contestants from District Six. A girl with brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail, her eyes swollen and pink-rimmed from crying, and a tall boy with curly hair who looked as anxious as Eddie felt.

His eyes traveled behind them briefly, to where the glass backing of the elevator now revealed the bright lights of the Capitol; twinkling through the night unlike anything he’d seen. It was breathtaking. And a little nauseating, as well. All of these people living in a beautiful city like this, all of this wealth… he was seeing it for the first time only now, days before he would die.

He looked back to the District 6 competitors again because the heights were starting to make his heart beat faster, and the higher they went, the worse it got. He noted the boy had both hands pressed to his sides, a small book about birds clutched tightly in one of them. The other looked back at him while he was doing a once over, and they shared a look that said it all; they were both feeling equally afraid. Eddie smiled at him, but the elevator came to a halt, and quickly the other two were both ushered out onto floor 6. The doors closed again, and they continued their journey up just two more floors. When the doors opened it was their turn to step out. The room was aesthetically decorated, in a way reminiscent to the furniture on the train. Sleek couches, plush carpeting, and everything was almost startlingly white; save for the vases that were scattered about with vibrant, colourful flowers. Seated on the couches were several people he had never seen before.

“Eddie, Greta,” Beverly started as the man in the middle of the couch stood. A larger, round man with one of the friendliest faces Eddie had ever seen. “This is Ben. Your stylist.” She explained.

Ben grinned, quickly putting his hand out to Greta first. When she didn’t take it, instead simply uttering her name, his hand moved on to Eddie. The boy took it because it would be rude not to. “Eddie,” he told him with a slightly forced smile. Ben’s smile was much more genuine. His gaze moved to their mentor, and Eddie didn’t miss the way his face flushed as he glanced then to the floor, like he was unable to look at her long.

“It’s nice to see you again, Beverly.” He spoke, “And nice to meet you both as well. Have a seat.” He was a bit clumsy in his movements as he sat again, and as requested, Eddie, Greta, and Beverly all seated themselves. “So I’ll be designing both of your.. costumes. For the ceremony.” He explained.

“So what, are we going to like.. wear sewing needles and spools?” Greta asked in a sarcastic tone, and Eddie had a hard time not snapping at her. There was no reason to be this rude. Ben just gave her a polite smile.

“You’ll see when the time comes. First things first, my assistants are going to get you cleaned up and then you’ll rest for tomorrow.”

“Cleaned up?”

“Mostly it’s just to remove any blemishes, scars, anything visible on your skin that could make you less television ready.” He explained. Eddie didn’t understand what that meant. Why did their skin have to look a certain way to be on television if they were just going to die?

“Does it remove freckles?” He asked, hand moving to touch his own face, and Ben shook his head 'no’.

“God, you’re stupid.” Greta popped her gum.

 

* * *

 

**E** ddie felt cleaner than he ever had in his entire life. And yet, violated. So many people putting their hands on him. It hadn’t been the most comfortable experience, and it left him actually exhausted. Ben’s assistants were so high energy that it was like he hadn’t had even a moment to catch his breath.

And now that they were done, they were all sitting down to what may have been the most awkward dining experience possible. Beverly sat between he and Greta, and across the table Ben and his assistants. Their peppy capital representative, and her bright pink hair, sat at the head of the table. She was already talking wildly about the ceremony, and Eddie was pushing at his food and thinking about District 6 in the elevator. Someone appeared beside him to refill his glass, and he glanced up, noticing a small boy with short and messy dark brown hair, and brown eyes- he was very much like himself, actually.

“Thank you,” he said softly, and the boy didn’t answer, instead scurrying quickly to the other side of the table to refill another glass. When he had left to return to the kitchen, Eddie looked at Beverly. “Did he seem nervous?” He asked, and she fixed him with a slightly troubled look.

“That’s Adrian Mellon.” Ben interjected, before fumbling nervously over his words. “Sorry, I wasn’t intending to eavesdrop.”

“No, it’s okay Ben.” Beverly responded, offering him a smile, before looking serious again as her attention returned to Eddie. “He’s right- and Adrian is an avox.” She said, and he didn’t have a chance to open his mouth to ask, because she continued. “A person who has rebelled against the Capitol. They’re made to become servants to tributes and citizens, as punishment, and so that they can’t speak, they… have their tongues removed.” She concluded. Around the table the sound of clinking silverware could be heard, as the mere thought put most of them off of their meal. Eddie was shocked, his heart aching in his chest. Greta kept eating.

Eddie tossed and turned from nightmares about Adrian the entire night.

 

* * *

 

**T** he following morning they were woken early. Clothing was already laid out for them to wear, courtesy of Beverly, and Eddie noticed right away that it was active wear. Today was training.

The room was just as big as Beverly described. They were corralled to an area in the center that was covered in black foam mats. Around them, dozens of stations for each skill necessary to survive the games. Eddie could see that higher up and to the side was a room overlooking them, where the gamemaker, mentors, and potential sponsors all stood around chatting. His gaze moved back down to the competitors surrounding him as someone beside him started to laugh. A quick glance revealed it was indeed at him. They were all wearing identical black and red polos with their district numbers; however, Eddie felt regretful, because he was one of the few who’d opted for _shorts_ in place of pants. He’d thought it a good idea at the time. Now that it was gaining him attention and laughter? Not so much.

“Most importantly, no fighting is permitted anywhere in the center. Please use your time wisely,” a man explained to them, before releasing them, and the entire group of twenty-four dispersed. Eddie watched Greta walk away, and didn’t make a move to follow. Just because they were from the same district didn’t mean they had to stay together. He instead decided to do a quick once over of each station before he selected anything. An obstacle course, weapons practice, a station where you could learn to make snares. It was a little bit disheartening to realise that the only skill you really _had_ was sewing. He passed a station where the girl from district 6 was identifying various plants. The boy from the district was beside her as well. He kept telling her which plants to mark as poisonous, which was almost every single one, only for the machine to beep and flash red that they were indeed edible. “You’re going to make me confused in the arena, Stanley.” The girl said, and he apologised. Eddie kept walking. He started to slow down when he reached a station that explained what sort of wildlife could be expected in the arena. Deer, rabbits… what caught his eye, though, were the mutant creatures that had the potential of appearing. Tracker jackers. That was the stuff of nightmares, he had never seen anything like it in his life. A wasp-like creature, who with a single sting could cause hallucinations, while _multiple_ could result in death. He swallowed nervously, eyes darting away when he couldn’t bear the thought. He stopped on a beautiful black-feathered bird that didn’t look like a mutant at all.

“A mockingjay.” A voice said, and he quickly turned to see curly, blond-haired elevator boy beside him. He tensed at first. “She- she didn’t want me to help her anymore.” He explained, motioning back to the girl at the plant station. Eddie still looked wary.

“Maybe she worried that you were trying to purposefully trick her.” He replied, and the boy shrugged.

“At least she thinks I’m clever. Or, she will until I die of starvation in the arena.” District Sixsaid, and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m- well… District Eight.” He smiled in the other’s direction.

“Six.” Came the reply. He was relieved that he seemed to understand that Eddie didn’t want to do names. “But you knew that.”

“So do you know a lot about birds? I noticed- well, in the elevator, I mean, I had just noticed the book-”

“Yeah, I know a lot about them. I like birds.” He explained. “Have you heard of them before? Mockingjays?” He asked Eddie, who promptly shook his head. “Well, some time ago the Capitol created a mutation of birds. These birds were meant to be eavesdroppers, to report back to the Capitol when they overheard spies and rebels plotting against them. They could memorize entire conversations and repeat them back.”

“Jabberjays.” Eddie replied. He remembered when he had seen it on the news, and how wild the information was to learn about. It was the sort of thing you heard as a rumor in third grade- not something that turned out to be _true_.

“Right,” District Six grinned. “Well, once people started feeding lies to the Capitol through the birds, they abandoned the idea altogether. They released the birds - all of which were created as male birds, by the way. So they wouldn’t breed. They assumed they would just die off in the wild. Instead, they _did_ breed. With female mockingbirds. Jabberjays eventually died off, but their offspring aren’t going anywhere any time soon. Mockingjay.” He smiled, and Eddie found himself grinning as well. “They can repeat any melody, birdsong or otherwise.”

“So the Capitol just has a great big fat reminder of their mistakes flying around the city in abundance? And _singing_?”

“Basically.”

“Brilliant.” Eddie laughed, and he and the other boy shared smiles. There was an ache in his chest when he realised this may be the last time either of them could laugh like this. “I guess I should keep checking stations.” He spoke quickly, and District Six nodded.

“Okay. If you ever need any more useless facts about birds, I’m your guy,” the other replied, dimples showing when he smiled, and Eddie returned the warm gesture before moving on. He wasn’t supposed to be making friends. It was like Greta said. If you wanted to win, you couldn’t make friends.

He took some time to learn about making snares, assuming he would need the knowledge later, and knot tying was a breeze since he already knew a few. He even helped some other, smaller children learn how to do it.

“Nice shorts,” someone behind him had commented while he explained a more difficult knot, and he glanced back in time to see a vaguely familiar boy with dark curly hair and thick glasses walking by. The boy threw his hand up to his ear in a 'call me’ motion, and Eddie made a sound of disgust before he quickly looked back to his knot-tying pupils. He ignored the way his heart began to race, face flushing. It was just from embarrassment, and he wasn’t supposed to be worried about it. He was only being mocked. He could take it.

Eddie took his time as he decided to practice weapons, next, finding that he was terrible at pretty much everything. He had the energy and drive for it, but he lacked agility and skill, and fell on his ass a good four or five times over the course of three different simulations. As he was leaving, frustrated and upset with himself, he passed a station where the dangerous looking boy from District One stood laughing with another taller, dark haired boy. District Five. He may have been equally as threatening, he decided, especially when his wild eyes darted in Eddie’s direction.

He quickly moved onward to stumble upon where a boy in red flannel sat in a forest setting, and painted on his hand. He paused to watch, and the boy’s eyes fluttered up in his direction. When their gazes met, he noticed how _blue_ they were. He swallowed instantly.

“Hello.” The boy greeted, and he flashed him a nervous sort of smile, before his gaze darted back down to his hand briefly. “I- camouflage.” He explained, letting out a soft laugh, and moving his hand to hover over the rocks. The painted skin, that went up to his wrist, blended in almost perfectly against them.

“Wow,” Eddie replied, since it was about all he could manage. The boy smiled up at him, and he felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. “District Seven.” He said, and the boy nodded, “You volunteered.” Another nod. Eddie lowered his voice as he watched him carefully, “Was he your brother? The little boy who was chosen first?”

The other opened his mouth to respond, before he was interrupted.

“Someone’s a social butterfly.” Greta stepped up beside Eddie, her arms crossed. “Are you going to win the games by loving everyone? What’s the deal, Kaspbrak?”

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asked, and she scoffed.

“Beverly said you already had a request to ally.”

“What does 'ally’ mean?” He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her.

“It means someone wants to go in as a team with you.”

“… Who the fuck would want that?”


	3. how to get along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a messy, but important chapter.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains brief mentions of suicide, racism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @latinxrichie as always for being supportive and helpful with everything!!

“ **W** ho all did you talk to??” Beverly asked as she, Eddie, and Greta stood in the glass elevator on the way up to their floor.

“I-I don’t know! I talked to a boy about birds! One boy was painting his hand, and- and this guy said ‘nice shorts’!” Eddie exclaimed, and Beverly looked startled, before both girls looked at each other and started laughing. “Oh- great, thanks, I’m glad it’s a fucking joke to the both of you.”

“Eddie, no one is saying you have to ally with anyone. I’m just wondering what you could have done to stand out. And on the first day,” Beverly gave him a nervous sort of smile, “I’ll tell them no.” His shoulders relaxed at that, and he nodded.

“Jeez, Kaspbrak. You’re like an angry kitten.” Greta commented as they all filed back onto their floor. Eddie gave her a look, and she smirked, making for the hallway. “Going to shower.” She informed them, and Eddie glanced to where Ben sat on the couch, before looking at Beverly.

“… I think I want to go explore the tower a little. Is that okay?” Eddie asked.

“Wh-right now?” Bev asked, her face flushing slightly, and after another quick glance to Ben, Eddie nodded. “I… I guess so.” She replied. He didn’t give her time to change her mind, before returning to the elevator. He was sure they’d appreciate the alone time together.

And he really could have used some fresh air, but they weren’t allowed to go outside the building. He looked over the buttons for a good couple of moments thoughtfully, before selecting ‘roof’.

 

* * *

 

 **T** he very top of the tower was beautiful; the view overlooked the entire Capitol, and you were surrounded in the garden as soon as you stepped out of the elevator. Eddie didn’t forget about allergies, but he certainly pushed them to the back of his mind as his fingertips moved to gently pull a flower closer to smell. Leaf covered vines wrapped around the pillars on either side, and as Eddie was admiring it, he almost missed the familiar boy who stood on the edge of the building. When he caught sight of Six, he gasped.

“What the fuck are you doing??” He asked, his first thoughts being morbid ones. But Six looked back at him, his gaze seeming nonchalant, and he stepped toward Eddie and back onto the roof.

“Eight.”

“Don’t just- ’ _Eight_ ’, me! What were you going to do?” He asked, moving closer to him now. The other put his hands up defensively.

“Was just coming up here to think. You can’t try to kill yourself here.” He explained, turning to gently pluck a flower, and tossing it over the side- it hit something seemingly invisible before it even reached the end of the ledge, bouncing back onto the ground between them. “Force-field. To prevent jumpers.”

“Oh,” Eddie said, and he looked at him a little sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Anyway, wouldn’t that be an improvement to what’s going to happen to me in the arena..? Would be on my own terms.” He told him softly, turning back to lean against the ledge. Eddie leaned with him, to look over the Capitol briefly, before his gaze made it’s way back to the boy beside him. He eyed the way Six stared out at the buildings, a sudden large gust of wind blowing his curly hair to the side, and bringing a burst of birds fluttering from one of the garden trees. Both boys looked up to watch the winged creatures expertly avoid the force-field as they dove out over the city, until they had dispersed into nothing more than distant black dots in the sky. It occurred to him, as he brushed his own hair back out of his face, that District Six may have felt as trapped as Eddie for much longer than the games.

“Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

 **T** he next morning brought a second day of training. Eddie was a bit more wary now, not wanting to start up too many conversations, and trying his best to utilize the time for actual skill training. But a part of him couldn’t help but wonder if it was District Six who had wanted to ally with him. Would that really be so bad? He was trustworthy.

 _But I’d never be able to kill him_ , Eddie thought bitterly. He had a fondness for the other, now, that he couldn’t explain.

He was walking back toward the weapons practice from yesterday, since it was his worst station, when the sound of a boy shouting caught him off guard. He stopped instantly and tensed, eyes darting around to find the source of the noise. District One. He should have expected as much. He moved a little closer cautiously, to see what was going on.

“Yeah, and you really think someone like you could win the fucking games?” The bully sneered at another boy, with dark skin, who stood his ground with jaw clenched. Behind District one stood District Five from yesterday. As well as another, heavier boy - that Eddie thought may have been from District Two? - and a scrawny blond. “You don’t know shit about fighting, do you? In fact,” District One continued, “I’ll bet you don’t know shit about anything but _farm animals_.” He told him, laughing, and glancing behind him to get a reaction from his peers. A call came from the gamemaker in the room above, to break it up, and he and his ever-growing crew quickly pushed past the poor boy to avoid getting into trouble.

Eddie’s irritation had grown by now, and he glared after the bullies before looking to the other boy again. He wasn’t supposed to be making friends. But the intense need to protect and defend someone who was being mistreated was so strong he found his feet moving before he could stop himself.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and the taller boy looked at him in surprise.

“Me..? I’m fine. Wouldn’t be the first time,” he smiled warmly. “Appreciate the concerns, though.” He let him know, and he started to move away from Eddie, who fell into step behind him. The other took notice of his following, and gave a slight grin, spinning back around. “You lost?” He asked, and Eddie shook his head.

“Just making sure they don’t come back.” He told him, and the other boy erupted into startling laughter. The shorter, who he had at least a foot of height on, was going to protect him from the career bullies. He liked him already. “What’s their problem with you?” Eddie asked as he tried to ignore the laughter.

“Don’t like anyone who’s different. Or poor.” He commented. “District Ten.”

“Livestock,” Eddie replied with Ten’s district’s focus, “So you take care of animals. I’m District Eight.”

“Textiles,” Ten said back. Eddie nodded. They paused for a moment before reaching to take each other’s hands to shake gently. Eddie glanced around to take a look at what Ten had been working on, to find they had stopped in front of the wildlife station, and he looked back at him quickly.

“Do you know about mockingjays?” He asked.

“Funny you should ask. I didn’t.. until this other boy was kind enough to tell me,” he smiled at the thought, and Eddie grinned too. “He was awfully passionate about it. About birds.”

“District Six,” Eddie said, and they both looked to the plaque in a long, comfortable silence.

“You know, it’s rare for someone from my district to win.” The taller boy said suddenly, “I never came here expecting anything.”

“That’s a pessimistic way to think.”

“Realistic,” Ten replied, “why, what are your thoughts? Do you think you’ll win?” He asked.

“No,” Eddie scrunched up his nose, before they both started laughing. Ten reached to ruffle his hair, and while he usually hated having his hair touched, Eddie was surprisingly endeared by the gesture.

“Thanks for reminding me this shit’s not all bad.” The taller boy said. “Now come on- I saw you yesterday in weapons practice, and… you suck. I’ll teach you a few things.”

 

* * *

 

 **T** he day of the ceremony was fast approaching, and each day that went by brought new people to meet, and challenges to face. Eddie had learned a lot from Ten about fighting. In exchange, he’d let him know very _slyly_ that District Six was on the roof every single night. He didn’t miss their subtle mentions of each other when speaking to them separately. District Seven remained shy, and Eddie had also met the girl from District One. She wasn’t as stuck up as he had expected, and in a lot of ways, the way she behaved and carried herself reminded him of his mother. It made him feel a little homesick.

When he was woken up early on the fourth day, he and Greta were stopped before they could leave.

“No training today.” Beverly explained, “Today is private sessions.”

“What?” Eddie asked, looking a bit startled, “What does that mean?”

“Haven’t you ever watched the games before?” Greta was clearly fed up with her smaller competitor’s lack of knowledge in the entire situation. Eddie gave her a look. But before he could respond, Beverly interrupted the both of them.

“You’ll be called in, one at a time, depending on district. You’ll display one skill for the gamemakers, and receive a score on how likely they believe you are to win the games.” She concluded. “I’m counting on both of you to work hard.”

“Got it,” Greta replied, and Eddie wasn’t so confident. In fact, he was sure he was going to have a panic attack.

 

* * *

 

 **N** othing was worse than the nerves he got while waiting. He was practically trembling again, and around he and Greta, the other tributes sat talking to one another while they all waited to be called. They were currently up to District Three- the girl went first.

Eddie took a good look at the boy from the district when he noticed that he wasn’t talking with anyone sat around him. It occurred to him that he’d never really seen him make conversation with any other tributes at all. He furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered why. Maybe he really was _that_ dedicated to winning. When the boy’s gaze suddenly turned to meet Eddie’s they both froze, before he looked away in panic.

 _What the hell was that??_ He huffed, unsure about the warmth that had risen to his cheeks. He cautiously started to look back up, and District Three was still staring at him. Before either had the chance to say or do anything it was the other boy’s turn to go. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he watched him leave. That timing was probably for the best.

 

* * *

 

 **E** ddie’s private session was a disaster. His knife skills weren’t anything impressive. And when he concluded about five thousand times to himself, in the minutes before going in, that all he knew how to do was _sew_ , that’s what he did. He tore apart the training dummy, using a knife where his strength failed him. And then he took a needle and thread to sew it back together with expert precision. That was it. That was all he fucking knew how to do. It wasn’t impressive, it wasn’t a big show of strength or skill.

And when they sat watching the score announcements he felt like his body was numb. The boy from District One got a 9. In fact, most of the career districts were high in number. The boy with the glasses he remembered got a 7. He felt like his heart was racing the closer it got to their district. Six got a 7. Seven got a 9, and Eddie wondered for the briefest moment what sort of skill he had shown to the judges. When Greta received an 8, the room burst into celebration, congratulating her and cheering- only for Eddie’s score to be announced right afterwards. The room went so quiet you could hear a sewing needle drop.

_He got a 5._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make sure there isn't any confusion, here's what we know so far:
> 
> District One girl - cute and chubby, reminds Eddie of his mother (?)  
> District One boy - Henry Bowers  
> District Two boy - heavy, hangs out w Henry, career district (?)  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Five boy - hangs out w Henry, has wild eyes (?)  
> District Six girl - long brown hair (?)  
> District Six boy - Stan  
> District Seven boy - Bill  
> District Eight girl - Greta  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Ten boy - Mike


	4. only in our minds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ceremony. also, a little more “District Three boy” in this chapter… ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @latinxrichie for reading and supporting me and being the love of my life!!!

**T** he first noise to break the silence was the sound of Greta’s laughter.

Eddie was humiliated. It was the lowest score _anyone_ had gotten. How could he have fucked up _this badly_? Beverly was watching him, and he was sure it was pity he was reading on her face, because everyone in this room knew he was going to die first in the games.

He battled back tears as he stood slowly, on shaky legs, and walked to the elevator.

“Eddie,” Beverly called after him, but he didn’t stop. He instead got on, quickly hitting the button to close the doors, before selecting the roof.

It was quiet up top. Peaceful, just what he wanted. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the ledge, letting the wind blow his hair about wildly, and getting lost in a fantasy world in which he was back home again with his mother. Maybe it wasn’t so far fetched. The underdog could win the games, right?

He felt like he was just trying to convince himself. But that was bullshit and he knew it. He scored a five because there was nothing impressive about him. Nothing redeeming. _Weak, delicate, worthless._

“Nice view, right?” A voice said, and Eddie spun around as he gasped, finding District Three standing there. “Hey, woah, relax.” He chuckled, looking him up and down just as Eddie started to breath more heavily, his face flushing. Something about this boy was just not good for him, he decided, stepping around him to return to the elevator. “Wait!!” District Three called, reaching to take his arm, and Eddie quickly dodged out of the way.

“Do _not_ touch me,” he warned.

“.. You pissed that you got a five?”

“Fuck you!” Eddie’s hands balled into fists, and District Three put his hands up.

“At least take me to dinner first,” he laughed, and Eddie could have knocked him unconscious, he was so angry.

“Just leave me the hell alone!” He snapped at the taller boy, shoving him hard, before turning to get to the elevator. He stopped once he was through the doors, turning to look back at the other, and feeling his face heat up at the way he was just grinning at him. The tall boy lifted his hand, wiggling his fingers at Eddie, and Eddie slammed the ‘8’ button.

 

* * *

 

**E** ddie tried his best to sit still while Ben’s assistants put their hands all over him. He really hated being treated like a doll, pushed about and fussed with while they dressed him. The clothes were certainly interesting. The fabrics were colourful, some of the designs and textures being ones even _he_ had never worked with before.

The “costume”, as Eddie thought of it, reminded him of something more or less victorian. Only he felt all… _poofy_ in it, repeatedly having his hand slapped away when he would reach for the itchy ruffled collar. He was also wearing shorts that went down to just above his knee - was that teasing for his choice of shorts in training? - and stockings that came up to just _below_ the knees, that were also patterned. He had a hat placed on him, and pushed it back a bit to let it rest on the back of his head, only to have an assistant pull it forward again. He rolled his eyes.

And the moment they left him be, he pushed the hat back again.

 

* * *

 

**W** hen he saw Greta, they both started laughing.

“ _Nice shorts_ ,” she mimicked District Three’s comment to him, and Eddie snorted.

“My shorts? Have you seen your hat?” He grinned as he stared at the big, extravagant thing on her head - a needle and spool presented loud and proud on the front - as they both burst into a second round of laughter, doubling over. Now _that_ was Ben teasing.

When the teasing died down they were left looking at each other, the smiles slowly disappearing from their expressions. “You nervous?” Greta asked.

“A little.” Eddie admitted, and he looked away from her to watch as Beverly and Ben began to approach them.

“Think of it this way: you got a five, no one has made you a target.” Greta said, and Eddie tried to give her a dirty look, but a smile broke out on his lips.

“Fuck off,” he replied quietly, and they giggled again.

“You two seem awfully friendly today,” Bev commented, smirking, and Greta nodded.

“Eric isn’t so bad.” She told her, and Eddie pushed her by her arm, only to be pushed back with the same playful behavior.

“Don’t mess up your attire,” Ben reminded from behind Beverly, “you two are due out there any moment now.” They could already hear the music play over the loudspeakers in the stadium, and Eddie began wringing the hem of his vest in anxious anticipation. A quick glance around revealed many other, just as nervous tributes around them.

“Come on,” Beverly said, waving them over to where the chariots were waiting. A dozen of them, lined up, horses ready to bring them in where thousands of Capitol residents screamed and cheered. Eddie felt like his heart leapt up into his throat.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered as everything sunk in.

“There’s the chihuahua,” Greta snickered, and she was the first to step up onto the chariot.

“Don’t show them that you’re nervous, Eddie. You have to be brave.” Beverly told him softly, taking his hand between both of hers, and squeezing gently. “You _are_ brave.” She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him, and Eddie studied her for a moment, before nodding. Her face warmed into a smile. “Make me proud.” She said, pulling him into a hug.

“Is this really happening? Is the love fest necessary?” Greta was staring back at them with her hand on her hip. They pulled back from the hug, laughing, and Bev pushed him up into the chariot.

“I’ll be in the crowd,” she smiled, before disappearing with Ben.

Eddie looked forward again, and he became aware that chariots ahead of them had already taken off toward the stadium. He leaned a little closer to Greta, and she shot him a look.

“If you’re trying to hold hands, that is _not_ going to happen, short stuff.”

“No, Greta, I wasn’t trying to-” before he got the chance to finish speaking the cart lurched forward, as Eddie nearly lost his footing, horses following the others that were a little ways ahead of them. He shook his head quickly as he stood up straight. They were staring at the back of District 7, and all he could make out was that their costume involved leaves and bark. Like they were dressed as trees or something. The thought made him start laughing, and he must have looked as if he were insane.

Up on the big screen ahead of them was the famous interviewer that they would be speaking to after the ceremony, along with President Wise. He would be making a speech before the games, Eddie remembered, and he felt his stomach twist in tighter knots.

As they entered the stadium the sound of screaming audience members filled his ears instantly, and he tried not to cover them. He glanced left only once, and regretted it. He felt like he was going to be sick seeing all these people. He looked to his right again to find Greta waving to the crowd with a smirk. He wished he had her confidence. Instead he put on a forced smile as they circled behind the other districts, before coming to a stop in the center. With a perfect view of the President up at his podium. He was a tall, thin man, with dark hair and green eyes. And a stare that concerned Eddie more than anything.

“Welcome, tributes,” he announced, a grin on his face that Eddie found almost chilling. “Welcome and thank you. For your bravery, and for.. your sacrifice.” The crowd went wild at this, and the President chuckled in a gleeful manner, leaning to the mic to be heard before he uttered, “ _Happy Hunger Games_.”

The chariots once again jerked into motion, and Eddie could have sworn the President looked right at him then; he could feel fear begin to rise once again to the forefront of his mind as they came to the end of the stadium, where Ben and Beverly stood waiting.

“Come on, come on,” they’d barely stopped before Beverly was ushering them off and back onto solid ground. It was time for the interviews.

 

* * *

 

**W** atching everyone else’s interviews from backstage really didn’t help to calm the storm Eddie was currently feeling. The girl from District One seemed like a master manipulator. The boy from the same district? Terrifying. He was mean, and cold, and laughed at the idea of having to kill other teenagers.

The host was currently chatting with the girl with short, brown pixie hair from District Three. She was so charming and sweet, she had the audience laughing and 'aww'ing along with her cute giggle. Eddie wished he could be more like that when his time came. Instead he’d be a mess.

When the girl returned, passing him backstage, he looked back up at the tv as the boy with the glasses himself sat in her place. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“So how have the games been treating you? So far?”

“ _So far?_ ” District Three repeated, letting out a breath before he laughed, “I mean at least there are cute girls, am I right?” He asked, grinning as he jerked his thumb back to motion toward where he had passed the girl from his District in the doorway. The audience laughed, and Eddie rolled his eyes dramatically.

“No, no, I’m very happy to be here. I’ve always wanted to travel.” The boy continued, encouraged by the crowd’s laughter, and adjusting his glasses, “Only I had sorta hoped for something more tropical.”

Eddie couldn’t help but be mildly amused at the way he kept them wrapped around his finger. He was pretty witty - and Eddie didn’t trust him in the least.

When he passed by him after the interview, he threw a wink in Eddie’s direction, and the shorter boy found himself staring back this time - and _without_ the same disgust he’d previously displayed. District Three’s face flushed at that, and they stared at one another so hard that Three nearly ran into a pillar in the back of the studio. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Watch where you’re going, buddy,” he heard the boy tell the pillar, patting it with his hand before casting one last glance back at Eddie, and disappearing from sight. _An idiot_ , Eddie thought.

District Six was quiet and polite during his interview, and District Seven was chatty. He spoke about his brother who he had volunteered in place of. He also had a stutter, Eddie realised, but it was just as charming as everything else about him. He was quick to wave to both boys when they’d passed, and Greta was up next. She took the stage with her usual blunt, self-assured attitude, and he was sure everyone was impressed. When it finally came his time, he stepped out with his own mock confidence. And his head was held high.

… Up until he realised he was standing in front of hundreds of people. And then he became nervous yet again, and had to remember how to breath. He sat with wide eyes while the audience clapped.

“Eddie, is that what you prefer to go by?” The host asked, and he nodded.

“I- that’s me.”

“So let’s get right to it. You scored a five in your sessions, Eddie. How do you feel about that?”

Eddie felt like his heart stopped at the reminder. “Like shit,” he said honestly, bringing forth a couple of laughs from the audience. “But it doesn’t mean I can’t win.” He added quickly.

“Positivity! I like it. It’s a good attitude to have. What do you think will help you win the games?”

“I think..” Eddie said thoughtfully, “that people underestimate me.” He replied, managing to keep his voice from shaking. “And they don’t know what I’m really capable of.”

“But we’ll see it, in the games, won’t we?” The host continued.

“Sure.”

“One last thing, Eddie- you’ve gained a reputation as being.. quite the social butterfly in the training room, but we heard you turned down a request to ally with another tribute. Any reason for that?”

It was because he didn’t want to make friends, right? Like Greta said..? He thought about District Six. And how he didn’t want anything bad to ever happen to him. Or Seven, or Ten.

“I’m afraid. That maybe I can’t protect them.” He said quietly. The 'awww’ from the crowd turned his cheeks pink. It wasn’t meant to be sweet. He couldn’t protect them, or himself, and they were all going to die in the games. But before he could say another word, the host’s loud voice startled him.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, ladies and gentlemen, District Eight!”

He smiled and stood awkwardly, before turning to get away from the lights and the noise. But the next thing he knew, he was being rushed from the studio. He barely had time to say hello to District Ten behind in line. And he wouldn’t get to see his interview, either.

“The games are in the morning,” Beverly explained as she hurried him and Greta to the elevator, “Any last minute training has to happen _now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make sure there isn't any confusion, here's what we know so far:
> 
> District One girl - cute and chubby, reminds Eddie of his mother (?)  
>  District One boy - Henry Bowers  
>  District Two boy - heavy, hangs out w Henry, career district (?)  
>  District Three boy - Richie  
>  District Five boy - hangs out w Henry, has wild eyes (?)  
>  District Six girl - long brown hair (?)  
>  District Six boy - Stan  
>  District Seven boy - Bill  
>  District Eight girl - Greta  
>  District Eight boy - Eddie  
>  District Ten boy - Mike


	5. set you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, as always, to @latinxrichie, loml

**T** he entire morning had been a blur.

He and Greta had been separated instantly, and taken in aircrafts with other tributes toward the arena. He was strapped in so tightly that he couldn't see anything, besides the tiny boy from District Eleven across from him. He looked terrified. He looked like Eddie felt. Only, a boy that small shouldn't have been here. He wanted to take his hand, but couldn't reach, and his arm was suddenly grabbed by someone walking by. They held a device to his wrist, and the sudden stab of pain caused him to gasp, before his arm was released. He stared at his wrist, where a pale blue light was blinking just underneath the skin.

_What the hell?_

Beside him he could hear someone talking, and the voice was familiar, but he couldn't see him. He was pretty sure it was the District Three boy.

" _Fuck_ , that hurts like a bitch. You know, we made these, in my District. They're trackers. So they can keep tabs on us in the arena." He was explaining to someone, and Eddie looked a bit thoughtfully at his glowing wrist. Interesting.

When they landed, he was rushed to get dressed in something Ben had designed for him. He was struggling to keep his breathing even, but he felt like he was shaking so hard his body was beginning to ache.

"Hey, hey." Ben gently grabbed his hand, startling Eddie as he looked up, to find that round and friendly face looking back. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. You're brave, Eddie." He reminded him. He fastened a belt around his waist, that contained a pouch. Reminded him of his fanny pack back at the district. Homesickness hit him like a bus, and he felt tears rush to his eyes as he watched Ben.

"I can't do this. I'm going to die, please- _please_ tell my mom I love her and I don't blame her, please tell her Ben." He begged, grabbing onto him to hug him as tears poured down his cheeks. Ben's arms wrapped around him, and he was comforting and warm like a blanket.

"You're stronger than you think, Eddie. You said so yourself. Don't forget." Ben reminded him in a whisper. When they parted, Eddie rubbed quickly at his eyes, and at Ben's gentle motioning, his gaze dropped toward the belt yet again. On the front of the pouch was an embroidered bird. A mockingjay. He looked up in confusion at Ben.

"For Stan." Came the reply.

"Stan?" Eddie asked, confused, and Ben was gently leading him over to the glass capsule in the corner of the room.

"District Six." He explained, and realisation struck Eddie.

"Stan," he repeated quietly, and then they weren't alone anymore, and the capsule was being closed around him by the others in the room. "Wait- Ben! You'll tell her, right?? Will you tell her?" He shouted, voice muffled now behind the glass, before he began to descend. Soon everything was gone. He was surrounded by nothing but black. He held his breath, trying to fight the wave of claustrophobia that threatened to send him into panic attacks.

As quickly as it became dark, there was suddenly bright sunlight around him. The platform beneath his feet read '8', and he squinted against the brightness as he glanced to either side of himself. He and the other tributes were in a huge circle, each standing on their own platform. He remembered specifically that they weren't supposed to step off of the platforms. It was against the rules. He couldn't see Greta, but in the center of the circle sat a large, crumbling tunnel, with what seemed to be _hundreds_ of weapons.

" _Don't go into the center. You need to run, find shelter_ immediately, _Eddie_."

Beverly's words rang in his ears - until another sound, a high pitched screaming, suddenly forcefully pulled him from his thoughts. A girl with pale blonde hair to his left, who couldn't have been any older than twelve, was trying to get down off her platform.

"No!! Laurie, no!" He heard someone shout, and he peered past her to see Ten, staring in horror at the little girl. "Laurie you have to stay on the-" But before Ten had time to finish, or Eddie had time to fully register the entirety of the situation, little 'Laurie' had jumped down from the platform. The blast from the explosion nearly knocked Eddie off of his own platform, and he turned his head away and inhaled sharply in surprise. When the dust cleared he looked for her. Immediately, he had to tear his gaze away again, the sound of screams of panic filling the air around him as everyone laid eyes on the dismembered child. Land mines, Eddie thought, and he felt his heart start to pound in his chest at a disturbingly quick rate. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe, but he was forced to open them again when the countdown began.

When it hit zero, he bolted off of the back of his platform, and straight toward the trees behind him.

The sound of screams and shouting from behind him kept him moving quickly, and he threw only one glance behind him, causing himself to run face first into a low hanging vine. It startled him enough to knock him onto his ass, and he quickly scrambled again to his feet. The voices were distant, now, but he was so afraid he didn't want to slow down.

He heard the sound of the canon go off six times. Eddie knew already; it sounded for every fallen tribute. Six had been killed in the bloodbath.

 

* * *

 

  **I** t had been what felt like hours since the beginning of the game. Eddie had discovered the road, and shortly after, broken and decaying buildings. It was as if they were in the Capitol after an apocalypse. It had been a while since he'd seen or heard anything, but it did nothing to calm the overwhelming fear that kept his heart racing.

He was circling round the buildings when stumbled upon what sounded like running water. A smile broke out on his face, and he started to run as he made his way toward the sound. Around the backside of one of the buildings was a large bunch of rocks, moss and vines wrapped around them, with a cliff overseeing a great big expanse of trees below. Water ran through the rocks in a small stream, that poured down in a waterfall into a lake under the cliff. Eddie laughed as he ran to the rocks, dropping onto his knees. Running water. He could stay here, he decided, set up a place. He leaned over the side of the cliff to reach down and try to get a handful of the water to bring to his mouth. But a sound from the bottom made him stop.

"Hey- if it isn't that pint-sized loser who got a _five_ ," District One was laughing as he pointed up at him, and Eddie could see from here that he was _covered_ in blood. He seemed to have been trying to wash it off in the water. Behind him, the smaller blonde, and the large boy from District Two. "Hey, kid. Aren't you from the textiles district?" He was still grinning as he shouted up. Eddie got to his feet hurriedly, and turned to begin running back toward the buildings. He didn't immediately hear them afterwards, as it would take them a while to make their way up to where he was, but he knew they would come.

He hid himself inside of one of the buildings, chest aching from how fast his heart was pounding from fear. He didn't think he'd die this quickly. And when he heard the three of them whooping and hollering just a little ways away, he hugged his knees to his chest and whispered a quick ' _I'm sorry_ ', that he hoped the microphones and cameras would be able to pick up. It was for her, for his mother. He knew she was watching.

"Okay, quiet, both of you shut the fuck up," District One hissed from outside, and he paused for a few moments before his voice became alarmed, "he could have gone into the fucking trees, shit! Vic come with me. Belch, you stay here in case his ass is hiding." He was ordering the other two around, and Eddie's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered why they listened. Why they didn't just kill him, or each other?

Silence followed. A lot of silence. Eddie held his breath. When nothing continued to happen, he started to move toward the opening in the wall in which he'd used to crawl in here. He peered out. Aaaand, still nothing. Adrenaline started to pump through his body when he told himself it was now or never. He would run in the other direction, he decided.

He jumped down quickly, and began making a run for it. He could do this! He was stronger than he thought, he was- hit, very hard, with something heavy. An entire body in fact. District Two wrestled him to the ground, before looking back toward the trees and shouting. "Henry! HENRY!! I've got him!"

The large boy held him to the ground, and Eddie struggled to be let up. He was punched hard in the side of the head, the action disorienting him long enough for him to be sat on. He shook his head quickly, eyes focusing on the boy above him as a knife was pulled from Two’s belt.

This was it. This was where Eddie died. He’d known from the start he would never make it in the arena, and to have had hope for even a moment? He was foolish. He wasn’t brave, he wasn’t strong, he wasn’t anything. And now, staring into the cold eyes of the heavy boy on top of him, he wondered if he would even be missed by anyone besides his mother. The other’s arm pulled back, before bringing the knife that was now clutched tightly in his fist barreling down toward him. He closed his eyes and awaited the impact - and it never came. Instead the bigger boy let out a choked noise, causing Eddie’s eyes to snap back open again, just as the other slumped onto him. “What the fuck?” Eddie uttered, not knowing how else to react; his eyes fell onto the spear sticking out of the boy’s back.  
  
A canon sounded, but that wasn’t the noise that caught him off guard.

“So, what, you just giving up, ‘ _District Eight_ ’?” The voice was loud and startling, and Eddie bristled defensively as he shoved the older boy off of him to face his ‘savior’. A familiar tall, thin boy, with wild curly hair, was leaning almost awkwardly against the cracked wall of the building. He was wearing fucking Hawaiian print. District Three. Eddie would recognize him anywhere. Especially with those nerdy glasses, and the teeth. He hadn’t expected him to make it this far, and he definitely hadn’t expected to be saved by him. Or killed by him. He quickly grabbed the knife from the large hand of the District Two boy by his feet.

“I could have killed him,” he shot back, trying to scare him by being as threatening as he could manage, and taking a step toward him, “and I’ll kill you too.”

To his astonishment the other boy didn’t move or react at first. Instead a   familiar grin broke out on his face, and he adjusted his glasses, chuckling. “Holy shit. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter.”

Eddie was instantly offended. Was this a fucking joke to him? Was he _mocking_ him, _toying with him_? He leapt forward, swinging the knife hard and fast at the boy who stumbled away from him in surprise. It collided with the wall with a harsh sound when it missed him, sending tiny bits of crumbled concrete flying between them. He dove forward with another wide swing.

“Woah, woah, Eddie!” The boy gasped, and the call of his name stopped Eddie in his tracks. “Hey- relax. I’m not trying to fight you.” The boy told him, trying to reach out gently to coax him to put the knife down. Eddie held tight to it, narrowing his eyes to the dark ones across from him. “I’ve been looking for you since we started. I’m trying to help you.” He told him, and he couldn’t help smiling when Eddie’s expression twisted into confusion. And then realization.

“You were the one who wanted to ally..?” Eddie asked. He got a short nod in return, and straightening up a bit; but he didn’t let his guard down completely. “Why?” He asked, squinting up at him. Eddie certainly hadn’t shown off any skills in front of him in training. He hadn’t done anything to warrant any sort of attention besides wearing the fucking shorts. He’d only scored a five in his private session. Why would anyone want to team up with him?

“Because you’re fucking adorable.” Three laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> District One girl - cute and chubby, reminds Eddie of his mother (?)  
> District One boy - Henry Bowers  
> District Two boy - Reginald "Belch" Huggins (deceased)  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Five boy - hangs out w Henry, has wild eyes (?)  
> District Six girl - long brown hair (?)  
> District Six boy - Stan  
> District Seven boy - Bill  
> District Eight girl - Greta  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Ten boy - Mike


	6. bound to be afraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie and his new companion get to know each other....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING(S): strong language, sexual jokes/references. gay panic. for like the whole chapter.
> 
> ty @latinxrichie , my love!! my bts richie tbh

" **T** his isn't a fucking joke, District Three - this is our _lives_ , okay? We were brought here to kill each other. And I'm not going to lose MY life because some absolute idiot won't stop chasing me around and, and- _flirting_ with me like some h-" Eddie paused mid-speech to find that Three was looking at him, hands folded in front of his mouth, and eyes repeatedly darting to the left of him. "Why- no, okay, why? Why are you doing that?"

"Okay, Eddie, I heard what you were saying, I promise, but there's a girl here." Three explained in a calm, quiet voice.

Eddie spun around, finding Greta standing behind them. She was looking at District Two's body in silence, before she moved to pull the spear from it. "Gross." She sighed, and finally her gaze moved up toward Eddie. The way she watched him reminded him of the train; her expression was predatory, and for whatever reason, the first thing that came to Eddie's mind was a lion.

"Didn't think I'd find you this soon into the games, _kitten_." When she spoke to him he immediately recognized the mocking tone, only hearing it now made him feel sick. It wasn't fun or playful anymore. "Heard that ridiculous little scream from a mile away. Thought you'd be hiding."

"Kitten??" Three looked at him suddenly, and Eddie wasn't sure he even sensed the danger in this situation, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Greta? Ew, no, what the fuck?" Eddie looked at him in disgust, and Three's hand moved over his heart.

"Oh, thank God." He breathed. "So you're single."

"Why would that mean I'm single? Why is me not dating _Greta_ indicative of being single?" Eddie got caught up in the conversation.

"I don't know, I just thought-"

"Are you two finished?" Greta asked, raising an eyebrow. Eddie quickly brought his focus back to the threat.

"Depends. Are you going to use that spear to kill us?" Three countered, in a slightly smaller voice than usual.

"Yes." Greta replied, not batting an eyelash as she stared hard at him.

"Oh. Okay. Eddie? You wanna maybe leave?" Three touched his arm, and Eddie grabbed his hand rather aggressively before breaking into a run.

"Didn't you bring any other weapons??" Eddie asked as they ran, dodging around vine covered trees. This was more difficult while the sun was beginning to set. "You went into the middle, right? You fought to get that weapon?"

"Uh," Three started, but they both skidded to a stop when they reached the cliff's edge. It was too dark here to really see very much from where they stood.

"Fuck," Eddie stated as he tried to estimate where they were, exactly, in comparison to the water. Three looked at him with a grin, adjusting his classes.

"Damn, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Shut the fuck up. Let's jump." Eddie said, moving forward to do so, and Three grabbed him to stop him.

"Woahhhh woah woah, Eddie, hah- look, I know it _seems_ hopeless, but we can't just-"

"Jump!" Eddie commanded in a much angrier tone, pushing Three's hands off before making a running jump for it, and bracing himself.

"Oh god he's cute, but I didn't know he was fucking crazy," Richie said under his breath. But when he cast a glance backward, he caught sight of Greta running toward him, and he gasped; running forward to jump off as well.

When he landed, it was into a body of water that cushioned his fall. He resurfaced from under the lake after several seconds of figuring out which way was up, and when he did emerge, he let out a scream because of how cold it was. He was grabbed and yanked by his arm, rather roughly, out of the water.

"Shut up! Fucking told you to jump right away!" Eddie glared down at him, his voice a harsh whisper. "You're the most annoying person I've met in my entire life!"

"Did I die?" He squinted up at the other boy.

"You don't even- wait, what? No? Why do you-?" Eddie stared down at him in confusion, illuminated only by the setting sun, and water dripping from the ends of his hair onto Richie's face.

"Because all I see is an _angel_."

"Oh my god," Eddie let go of his arm instantly and turned on his heel to begin walking away, toward the trees. He was pretty fed up with him already. Three moved to get up and take his glasses off, shaking his hair out, and chasing after Eddie.

"You're a fucking joke. Look. We're gonna need more weapons. Thoughts? Ideas? I'm open to suggestion." Eddie looked up at him questioningly, as he wrung water out of his shirt. "Do you know how to get more?"

"Yeah, uh, see- Eds-"

"Do not call me that."

"Well then quit calling me 'District Three," he snapped back, giving Eddie a look, "my name is Richard. Well. Richie is preferred."

"What about Dick?" Eddie asked as he continued walking, to which Richie replied with a quiet and sarcastic ' _oh, ha - ha_ ', and he moved quickly to keep up.

"Aaaand you were saying? About the weapons?" Eddie continued.

"Oh um. The thing is... I didn't get that from the pile. I uh. I found it."

"Okay, no big deal. All we have to do is find more. Right? You probably know more about how to use them than I do."

"Eddie, um." Richie laughed a little nervously, "Just let me explain." He paused to adjust his glasses again - and Eddie was tempted to ask why he didn't just have glasses that fit his _stupid_ fucking face - before Richie continued speaking, "I.. I kinda took a shot in the dark when I threw the spear." He admitted, and Eddie stared up at him, squinting in confusion.

"What... what are you saying to me right now? You hit a kid from like five yards away with a spear."

"That could have honestly hit either one of you, it was liiiike... a fifty/fifty shot." Richie explained.

Eddie stopped walking to process this, causing Richie to have to pause and walk back to him.

"I mean to be honest, it could have just not hit at all, too." He laughed.

"Okay. What the _fuck_? What would have happened if you had hit me?!" Eddie demanded, crossing his arms.

"Then he'd kill me anyway. So we'd die together. That's romantic, right?" Richie grinned, and Eddie smacked him in the face so hard his ill-fitting glasses flew off.

"Hey!" The taller boy protested, but didn't say anything else as he rubbed the side of his face. Honestly it had only been a matter of time before he'd been hit for his behavior, anyway, and he wouldn't have hit Eddie back even if he'd wanted to.

"I fucking hate you." Eddie told him seriously, before he turned to continue walking while Richie felt around on the ground for his glasses. "I'm with an absolutely useless moron. This is perfect." Eddie whispered to himself. He pushed the heels of his palms against his eyes with a frustrated groan.

"Okay, okay. We need to find shelter, Richie. It's getting dark, and it's dangerous out here." He laid the plan out. "Plus we have to sleep."

"Ooh," Richie caught up to him, cleaning his glasses with his shirt, "we're sleeping together? So soon?"

"Do you have an off switch??" Eddie asked, turning around so fast Richie flinched, but the smaller just looked exhausted.

"Not when you keep me _so_ turned on." Richie grinned as he pushed his glasses back up high on his nose. Clearly being slapped hadn't been enough of a hint.

"Richie. I'm trying to be serious, please." He begged, voice softening, and Richie quieted at that.

"Okay. Shelter. Got it," he agreed, taking Eddie's hand again as he continued walking. Eddie pulled his hand back to himself.

"It's not that dark. I can see you," he said when Richie looked back at him, and he didn't argue the point.

 

* * *

 

**E** ventually they'd found themselves among a small circle of old buildings. These ones were wooden, and Eddie felt as if they almost didn't belong compared the tall city buildings they'd come across previously.

"Go make sure they're empty." Eddie said quietly.

"Me?" Richie asked, "Why me?"

"You've killed someone." Eddie replied, "And you're bigger than me." He pouted, for good measure, and this seemed to melt Richie's heart enough.

"Oh god. Okay. Anything for you." He said, winking at him, and turning toward the buildings to walk closer. Eddie rolled his eyes, trailing a little ways behind him. They both stood cautious and defensive, but not completely on guard. It was instead as if Eddie was having Richie check for a spider. Richie disappeared into the small wooden shack on the far left while Eddie waited, hugging himself, eyebrows furrowed.

A sudden shout sent him flying in after the other, looking around in panic, but Richie was just standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Gotcha," he grinned, biting his lip, and Eddie's face flushed.

"You almost gave me a _heart attack_ ," he accused, hand over his chest, and letting out a breath.

"You do that every time you speak to me, baby." Richie smirked, leaning against the wall beside him. It was... relatively smooth, but Eddie wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Just check the rest of the houses." The smaller boy snapped before he stomped back outside, arms crossed tightly, and an embarrassed glare on his face.

Once they had made certain they were here alone, they set up camp in the first wooden shack, deciding that they could take turns sleeping.

Eddie still didn't really trust Richie. "I'll take first watch." He told him, gaze following the other as he made his way to the small couch. When Richie dropped onto it, layers of dust flew up around him, and Eddie let out a squeal; covering his mouth.

"God that's disgusting," he muttered through his hands. Richie snickered, making himself comfortable.

Eddie moved a little closer to find somewhere to sit, cringing when the old floor creaked beneath his weight.

"Step close to the furniture," Richie said without opening his eyes, and Eddie glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It keeps the floor from creaking."

Eddie looked thoughtful, and he obediently positioned his steps closer to the old furniture, finding that the suggestion had worked. "So you _do_ have some survival skills?" He asked, sitting delicately on the edge of the arm of the couch.

"If that's what you call trying not to wake my parents in the middle of the night," Richie replied, voice already sounding distant and sleepy.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, and when there was no response he glanced down at the other. "Richie..? Rich?" He whispered, peering down close, but he was already asleep.

Eddie sighed softly. He carefully stepped toward the armchair, leaning down and trying to blow off some of the dust. He managed to keep his whimpering about how gross it was to a minimum, and soon he was seated, trembling over every little noise he heard. He was just wondering about when a good time to wake Richie up was going to be when he started to doze off himself.

 

* * *

 

**H** e awoke to the sound of a canon.

"Richie??" He called quietly. It was pitch black, now. He heard movement beside him, and remembered the couch.

"Eddie? What's wrong?" The other asked in a groggy, but panicked voice, and he felt relief wash over him.

"There was a canon, I think. Unless it was a nightmare." He explained, and he heard more movement, and a soft yawn.

"What time is it?" Richie finally asked, but before Eddie had time to respond 'night time', because he didn't have a fucking watch, Capitol music began to play.

"Oh," Eddie quickly moved out of his seat and to the window to peek out, using his sleeve to try and wipe it clean enough to see out of. "The fallen tributes." He said softly. Richie was beside him then, adjusting his glasses, their faces both illuminated by the bright lights of the images being displayed in the 'sky'.

In the arena, there was a nightly 'broadcast', in which each tribute who had died was shown for all the others to see. A good way to keep track of the competition, Eddie supposed.

They watched as each face appeared on screen.

**District Two: Reginald Huggins.  
District Two: Carla Bordeaux.  
District Four: Lisa Albrecht.  
District Six: Marcia Fadden.**

Eddie practically held his breath as he laid eyes on the crying girl from the elevator. His heart began to race, when the boy came to mind, and when it skipped directly to District Nine, he felt himself exhale. Stan was still alive.

**District Nine: Matthew Clements.  
District Nine: Brenda Arrowsmith.  
District Ten: Laurie Winterbarger.**

Eddie recognized the tiny blonde girl who'd jumped off of her platform too early. He also recognized the next tribute.

**District Eleven: Calvin Clark.**

The little boy from the aircraft who had been seated directly across from him. He felt his heart sink at the realisation, and the music ended as the sky went dark again. They were both quiet for a while, sitting on their knees, side by side, by the window.

Eddie wanted to ask what Richie was thinking about. But he was sure it would be similar to his own thoughts. He was afraid, and sad.

He thought about District One, covered in blood by the lake. How many of them were slain by his hands?

"We should sleep, Eddie." Richie said softly, and he felt him touch his arm gently. Quickly he pushed it off.

"You can keep sleeping." Eddie replied. Neither of them moved, though.

"I know you don't trust me." Richie started, and Eddie didn't want to hear the rest.

"I don't. And I don't want to discuss it, either." He let him know as he stared into the darkness of the shack.

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

**T** hey stayed that way until the sun came up, and finally Eddie stood. He adjusted his belt, where Reginald's knife was still tucked snugly beside the mockingjay pouch. Or was it Belch, that he would have preferred? That sounded disgusting.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." He told Richie, who moaned tiredly in complaint. "You chose not to sleep." He reminded him, and with caution, he began to step outside. He squinted against the light of the sunrise, trying to make heads or tails of where they might be. There was no running water. They were far from the lake. He could hear the soft sounds of birds in the surrounding trees, however. That was soothing. He turned back to look at Richie in the doorway, who flashed him a grin. Something whizzed right by him then, and both of them stared at the arrow lodged into the wooden post of the doorway, before their gazes turned in unison in the direction in which it had shot.

"Aw, shoot," a girl with long auburn hair watched them from afar, a bow gripped in her hand, and she glanced to her side. There, the short haired girl from Richie's district stood next to her. "His glasses made like a weird reflection against the sun," she explained as if Richie and Eddie weren't still standing right there.

"It's okay, Audra, I'll show you how again." The shorter haired girl responded.

"Patty?" Richie asked, and 'Patty' looked at him for a moment before taking the bow from the other girl.

"Sorry, Richie!" She called, loading up another arrow.

"Fuck," Eddie pushed Richie back inside, the sound of another arrow making contact with the wood reaching his ears just as he slammed the door shut. "What do we do?" He asked Richie desperately as he pressed his body against it. The response was accompanied by a weak shrug.

"Wait for them to run out of arrows."

"Richie! This isn't the time for jokes!" Eddie whined.

"I was only half joking." Richie admitted, and Eddie face palmed so hard that the taller boy laughed at the smacking sound it produced. "Eddie, wait, I have an idea! Let's split up."

"And that's a good idea, _why_?"

"We'll make *them* split up when they see us go in two separate directions. Then we lose them, come back here, and go in a new direction entirely. Okay?" He suggested. Eddie didn't have a better plan.

"Fine." He agreed, "We meet back here." He went to push the side window open, slipping out, and Richie followed. Without warning, the taller boy ran back out into the open, swinging his arms around.

" _Yoo-_ hoo! Ladies!" He called, before he started to run. An arrow was shot after him, followed by another curse when it missed, and both girls gave chase.

"Over here!" Eddie waved quickly, and the moment they looked at him, he turned and bolted as fast as his legs could carry him. The longer haired girl, Audra, began to follow him after a short deliberation with her partner.

Eddie felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest as he wound through the heavy jungle of trees, branches snapping under him. He was sure he'd made it a good distance away from her, and was ready to turn around and check, before he tripped over some gnarled roots. He gasped sharply as it send him flying forward. He was just unlucky enough to find himself tumbling down a hill, catching enough speed that he rolled straight into a massive pile of leaves. He landed on something, and he groaned as he reached around to wrap his fingers around it.

It appeared to be a handle. Whatever it was, it was heavy, and he sat up as he lifted it from the leaves to reveal an axe.

"Hey!" A voice startled him from staring at the weapon, and he seemed to only just notice that someone was hanging from the tree above him, in a net. He stood to get a better look, brushing himself off, and coming face to face with a familiar, _beautiful_ blue-eyed boy.

"It's y-you," District Seven breathed in relief, before he shifted in the net, fixing Eddie with a desperate look. "P-puh-please help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character key (what we know so far):
> 
> District One girl - Myra King  
> District One boy - Henry Bowers  
> District Two girl - Carla Bordeaux (deceased)  
> District Two boy - Reginald “Belch” Huggins (deceased)  
> District Three girl - Patricia “Patty” Blum  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Four girl - Lisa Albrecht (deceased)  
> District Five boy - hangs out w Henry, has wild eyes (?)  
> District Six girl - Marcia Fadden (deceased)  
> District Six boy - Stan  
> District Seven girl - Audra Phillips  
> District Seven boy - Bill  
> District Eight girl - Greta  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Nine girl - Brenda Arrowsmith (deceased)  
> District Nine boy - Matthew Clements (deceased)  
> District Ten girl - Laurie Winterbarger (deceased)  
> District Ten boy - Mike  
> District Eleven boy - Calvin Clark (deceased)


	7. a pretty mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie likes bill a lot. he knows a lot about survival. and has nice eyes.  
> and a great smile, and he’s smart... and did i mention the eyes?  
> (BRIEF kaspbrough ya’ll.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty @latinxrichie , mon amour *blows kisses*

**E** ddie had followed the trap with his eyes, to where the rope was fastened multiple times around a large tree trunk. He pulled up the knife from his belt to begin cutting.

"Use m-my axe," Seven suggested, "the one I had d-d-dropped there?"

Eddie hurried back over to the leaves, retrieving the axe again. "Just swing it?" He asked as he peered up at the other hanging in the trap.

"Aim f-for the rope," Seven instructed, and when Eddie nearly topped over on his first swing, he quickly interjected again, "b-be careful. Slide your hands down lower on th-the handle."

Eddie glanced up at him again briefly, before looking back to the axe, and sliding his hands down a little lower as instructed.

"That's it. K-keep a tight grip. Watch the rope while you sw-swing." Seven explained, and Eddie took a deep breath before swinging again. One of the ropes snapped, the other just slightly fraying. He had swung so hard he had to take a moment to dislodge it from the tree. Then he took another swing, and suddenly the remainder of the rope was twisting around the tree. The net - with Seven inside - fell back to the leaves.

"Oh, fuck," Eddie dropped the axe and hurried over, trying to pull the net off of the other boy. "Are you okay?" He asked, grunting softly as he tried to navigate the heavy trap. When he was freed, Seven straightened up and pulled him into an unexpected hug.

"Th-thank you. I don't know w-what would have... thank you." He smiled, and Eddie could feel a blush warming his cheeks. When they pulled back, his own eyes met those incredible blue ones. "I'm Bill."

"Eddie," he breathed in response, almost kicking himself at the absolute lack of hesitation. Well, fuck. Looked like the whole 'no names' thing was officially off the table. Their moment was interrupted when Bill suddenly seemed startled. "Shit! We g-guh-gotta go. They'll be back."

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Whoever set the tr-trap," Bill reminded him.

"The girls, you mean?" Eddie asked, following him as the other went to go pull his axe from the tree. "Was it those two girls?"

"You s-saw them?" Bill questioned, "One is f-f-from my district."

"The long haired one." Eddie rationalized, and Bill nodded quickly. "We saw them, Richie and I were-"

"Richie?" Bill repeated, looking concerned. "Richie T-Tozier?"

"Yeah, he's from District Three."

"So is the g-girl." Bill's eyebrows furrowed in concern, but Eddie tilted his head in confusion, because Bill and the other girl were from the same district too. What was the problem? The other seemed to catch onto his questioning look. "Th-they trained together." He pointed out. "Where is he now?"

"Well.. we split up. It was his plan, but we were supposed to lose the girls and then meet back-"

"It's a trap." Bill replied, shaking his head. "It's g-got to be."

Eddie looked troubled. But they'd been fine through the night together? The girl even apologised to him while firing arrows at them. But, he did take into account which girl had followed who. And if this was planned out, they'd all be waiting for him when he returned. He'd be helpless. He looked up at Bill worriedly, and he received a soft smile in return.

"We can st-stay together." Bill told him, hesitating before taking his hand. Eddie's first instinct was to jerk back from the gesture.

"Okay." He said a bit uncertainly, "But what if-"

"I'll p-protect you, Eddie." Bill said quietly, expression determined, as he studied the smaller boy. Just from hearing those words, Eddie suddenly felt the most safe he had since entering the games. He didn't pull his hand back. "Come on." Bill gently lead Eddie along with him, axe held tight in his other hand.

 

* * *

 

**A** fter a few hours of exploring with Bill, Eddie forgot about any worries revolving around Richie. He'd heard no canons; Bill must have been right in anticipating it was a trap. He was really, truly thankful that he stumbled upon him.

And throughout the time they spent looking for food, Bill had already been teaching him a ton of survival skills.

He taught him the best and fastest way to climb a tree, and showed him which plants and berries in the forest were poisonous, and which were edible. They also collected some thicker sticks and branches that Bill thought would be promising to sharpen into their own weapons.

When they came across a fruit tree the boys looked at each other excitedly, Eddie bursting ahead and dropping the pile of branches. The fruit was just out of his reach.

"Here," Bill said, dropping his axe, "climb up on m-my shoulders." He motioned as he turned around, and Eddie tried to carefully get onto his back.

"Is this okay?" He asked, worried about being too heavy, and Bill tried to use his arms to help.

"Yeah, perfect." Bill nodded as Eddie hoisted himself up onto his shoulders, and it took him a moment to regain his balance; but then he was walking all around, letting the smaller boy collect fruit from the tree.

"This will last us a long time," Eddie told him, looking down to find Bill grinning up at him. The sight nearly caused him to swoon. He gently tossed the fruit to the grass, not wanting any of it to bruise, as Bill helped him back down to the ground. "Think that's enough. It's getting a little darker, should we find shelter?" He asked as he collected the fruit again, using his shirt like a basket to hold it.

"P-puh-probably. Wish we could f-find some water." Bill frowned, looking around as he used his hand like a visor, even if it didn't prevent him squinting against the slowly setting sun.

" _Juice_ ," Eddie joked about the fruit, and Bill looked back down at him with a playful grin.

"At lea-least you stay p-positive, Eddie." He told him, ruffling his hair, before balancing his axe with a couple of the branches over his shoulder, and beginning to walk again. Eddie trailed behind him with the fruit, and he couldn't help but wonder how the other boys were doing.

He should have known better all along about Richie - he was District Three, and that was awfully close to the Capitol. And Stan.. he had no idea where he could have been all this time. Mike either. Since the games had begun he had yet to see either one of them. Either in the arena or in the sky.

"You okay back there?" Bill checked, glancing back, and Eddie flashed him a smile.

"I'm great." He told him, moving to walk beside him. Bill gave him a sort of confidence that made him forget he was even in the games, honestly. It was a little dangerous.. but it felt better than all that running and hiding.

However, when he and Bill happened upon a road, Eddie found himself slowing down. Caution hit him all at once. Bill stopped to look back at him in concern.

"It's like a city. The.. the place the careers followed me was like this." He told him, swallowing hard. When he looked at Bill again he didn't see fear, or worry, in his gaze. The taller boy watched him with such a warm and inviting expression that Eddie found himself stepping toward him.

"I'll k-keep you safe." Bill reminded him, reaching out for Eddie's free hand with his own again. The smaller felt butterflies in his stomach when he looked at him.

“Okay, Bill.” He'd follow Bill wherever he wanted, probably.

 

* * *

 

**T** hey set themselves up in an old building with concrete floors. The way in had been a long, echoing hallway, and he was positive they'd hear if someone else tried to enter. Bill was so smart.

Eddie perched himself on one of the tables, setting the fruit down.

"You should h-have some," Bill encouraged.

"I might." Eddie replied, smiling, and thinking that surprisingly he hadn't gotten all too hungry. When Bill sat on the floor, he dropped down to move over and sit closer to him.

"You never finished telling me. About your brother?" Eddie said softly, and Bill looked almost uncomfortable at the topic. "You don't have to." He added quickly, averting his gaze. It was quiet for some time.

"I just want to p-protect him, always." He said after the silence, and Eddie felt as though he would be prying if he tried to get more out of him. The answer in itself was so sweet, and so sincere, that he was touched.

"You're a good big brother, Bill." Eddie rested his head against the other's shoulder comfortably as they sat there against the wall, and after a moment he could feel Bill's arm wrap around his waist. They were both quiet, but this was a much more comfortable peace than before, and neither seemed to want to ruin it. But it couldn't last forever.

"You really should e-eat, Eddie." Bill said softly, and the smaller boy laughed, looking up at him. The way he watched him was almost as if he hung the stars in the sky.

"So worried about me." He teased him, and Bill's cheeks turned a bit pink. Eddie looked away, feeling giddy from that alone, and brushing a stray hair out of his own face.

"Fine, I'll eat." He said reluctantly, before he moved to get up, thinking he would have much preferred to stay in Bill's arms. "Did you want one?"

"No th-thanks." Bill replied, closing his eyes as he rested his head back against the concrete behind him. Eddie could tell he was tired. It wasn't very late, yet, but it might be smart to get an early rest. Then they could be up again before the sun was to look for water.

He leaned against the table as he worked on the fruit, pulling it apart with his fingers. And he wasn't quite sure what kind it was, but the seeds were bitter and gross tasting, so he kept having to take them out. But if Bill said this fruit was safe to eat, then it was fine. Just a taste he wasn't used to. When he'd had enough to eat he realised how sleepy he was feeling as well, and he made his way back over to Bill.

"Tired," he told him as he dropped beside him again, and Bill's arms seem to automatically open for him to climb into. The embrace caused the butterflies in Eddie's stomach to go absolutely wild.

"Let's sleep." Bill told Eddie softly, his lips pressed into Eddie's dark mess of hair. The smaller didn't even have time to respond, as he was already falling unconscious.

 

* * *

 

" **H** e's an _idiot_." Bev was beside Ben, leg bouncing anxiously as they watched the games from a monitor, where Eddie was shown eating the fruit. "He doesn't even know what it _is_!"

"I don't understand; what's the problem?" Ben asked, and Bev looked at him in concern.

"The seeds of the fruit Eddie is eating are a natural hypnotic."

"Huh?" Ben still didn't get it.

"They induce _sleep_. Eddie is going to practically be paralyzed if he ate _any_ of those seeds." She explained, not taking notice of the fact Eddie was picking the seeds out as he went.

Ben looked a bit fearful. Anything could happen to Eddie while he was sleeping. The poor boy was defenseless. And there was nothing either of them could do but stare at the screen uselessly.

"I don't think I can even watch anymore." Bev whispered, turning away as she buried her face into Ben's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

**E** ddie was having the most wonderful time. _The games were over._ They were all sent home instead, and he sat with the other tributes in what felt like an endless field. They were laughing and weaving flowers together to wear in their hair. Calvin Clark sat beside him, and Laurie Winterbarger was rolling down the hill.

"Be careful!!" Eddie's mother called from behind them, and he looked back to find her cupping her hands around her mouth, as she shouted, "Allergies!" And they all laughed.

"Eddie," He looked around when someone said his name, movements feeling slow, and head feeling light. Stan was beside him with his knees pulled to his chest. There were flowers in his curls, and he was grinning so wide that his dimples were on display.

"Stan, you made it," Eddie laughed, taking his hand, and squeezing gently.

"No, _you_ made it Eddie. We were waiting for you."

"What do you mean?" Eddie didn't really understand him, because he had been here, but Stan just smiled.

And then Bill was there, waving to them. He was smiling too, and Eddie felt like he'd never seen someone so beautiful, he felt even more dizzy. He looked back to Stan, because he had to introduce them, but the bird-loving boy was gone.

When he turned back around, he found that Bill was standing beside him now, and saying something that Eddie couldn't quite make out. "What?" He asked as he squinted up at him against the sunlight, voice slow and thick feeling.

"... S-sorry... I'm s... so sorry... Eddie."

Weird. Bill had nothing to apologise for. Eddie felt compelled to laugh, and suddenly the field around them began to disappear, replaced by the cold, concrete floor he'd fallen asleep beside Bill on. He became aware that he was starting to wake up, and he was still laughing in a soft, tired way. "Sorry for what, Bill?" The words from his own mouth startled him entirely from his sleep. When his eyes came into focus they stared up at a darkened figure, standing over him, an axe gripped in their hands.

"I'm s-sorry, Eddie." Bill whispered again, and Eddie's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way of the first downward swing. The sound of the axe clashing with the floor caused Eddie to cry out.

"Bill! Wait, Bill!" He screamed, trying to figure out if this was really happening. "Fucking hell!" His voice was shaking as he backed up, inhaling sharply when his back hit the wall. Bill only stared at him. Then he spoke, voice sounding empty, and Eddie's blood ran cold.

"Eddie.. this w-would have been easier if you h-ha-had just stayed asleep. Less pain." He told him. "... But I g-guess it can't be helped now." He was advancing, then, and Eddie's eyes darted around to adjust to the dark, hoping to find the opening to the hallway for an escape route. He bolted past the taller boy, ducking under the long arm that swung out to grab him.

"Bill, please," he cried again, voice echoing when he broke into the hall, and he touched all along the wall as he went, to be sure he wouldn't run into it. When he could see moonlight peeking in he ran faster. His body wasn't ready for it, still recovering from sleep and the unknown fruit he had eaten, and he tripped over broken bits of the decaying building just as he hit the entrance; cursing, and catching himself on hands and knees.

Bill was hot on his heels, and he went to swing at Eddie again just as the boy spun around to face him from his spot on the ground. He missed, and the smaller boy took advantage of the situation, grabbing onto the axe in time for Bill to yank it backwards toward himself - pulling Eddie up onto his feet again. He released the axe, and turned to keep running. The moon illuminated the area enough for Eddie to see the tree line, and he dashed toward it, gasping for air. If Bill didn't kill him, maybe an asthma attack would.

"Eddie!" Someone shouted.

From above him?

He looked up, slowing down slightly, and it took him a moment to make out the figure in the trees. Stan. He let out a relieved sob, moving to start climbing up the tree with his newly learned skills. A brief glance back toward the direction he'd come from revealed that Bill was closing in. Stan reached to take his hand when he was close enough, pulling him up just as the axe-wielding boy approached.

"Thank you, Stan!!" Eddie gasped, wrapping his arms around the other's neck in a tight hug. "Holy fuck, thank you, what the fuck-"

"It's okay, Eddie." He replied warmly, before moving an arm around his waist to hold him, and shushing him softly. It wasn't over yet.

Bill stared up at them a moment, trying to catch his breath, before straightening up. While holding the axe between his shoes, he began rolling his sleeves up to just above his elbows. Then he gripped the weapon's handle firmly in his palms, and began swinging. Eddie realised in horror that he was going to actually cut the tree down.

"So," Stan said suddenly, almost casually, and he looked at Eddie - who stared back with wide eyes. "I didn't think this through. District Seven. Lumber?"

"What the fuck are we supposed to do??" Eddie demanded from his eerily calm friend, and Stan released him, shifting a bit on the branch to bring his leg up, and next thing Eddie knew he'd hopped onto the branch of another tree. He turned around to look at Eddie expectantly.

Eddie felt like he was going to be sick. "I can't do that." He told Stan, starting to tremble.

"Eddie. _You can_. And you have to." He told him seriously, "Right now." He demanded, and Eddie was shaking his head. He didn't know when exactly it was that he'd started crying, but he could feel the tears spilling down his cheeks. He pulled his knees up, holding onto the trunk of the tree as he tried to map this out. It was just _too far_.

"Please, Stan," he begged, "I can't make it. Please, please... I don't want to die."

"Then you need to come to me, Eddie. Now." Stan warned him, and Eddie whimpered as the tree under him began to move and shift. "Now!" Stan shouted at him, and Eddie took a literal leap of faith. Stan grabbed onto him to help him balance on the branch, and behind him the tree he had just been in fell.

Below, Bill wiped some sweat from his brow, before moving to the new tree.

"Come on." Stan told him more gently, and he began to move from tree to tree with ease. Eddie followed him much less gracefully, but further they went, the faster he felt like he was getting.

Soon he couldn't hear the sound of the axe chopping anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character key (what we know so far):
> 
> District One girl - Myra King  
> District One boy - Henry Bowers  
> District Two girl - Carla Bordeaux (deceased)  
> District Two boy - Reginald “Belch” Huggins (deceased)  
> District Three girl - Patricia “Patty” Blum  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Four girl - Lisa Albrecht (deceased)  
> District Five boy - hangs out w Henry, has wild eyes (?)  
> District Six girl - Marcia Fadden (deceased)  
> District Six boy - Stan  
> District Seven girl - Audra Phillips  
> District Seven boy - Bill  
> District Eight girl - Greta  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Nine girl - Brenda Arrowsmith (deceased)  
> District Nine boy - Matthew Clements (deceased)  
> District Ten girl - Laurie Winterbarger (deceased)  
> District Ten boy - Mike  
> District Eleven boy - Calvin Clark (deceased)


	8. searching for meaning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so bill’s eyes weren’t that nice. eddie recovers and begins to learn things about himself and his traveling companions.
> 
> WARNING(S): language, strong violence, mention of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty @latinxrichie , as always!! my heart.

**E** ddie sat about five or six feet from where the other two boys sat, sharing food by the fire. He couldn't quit thinking about how stupid he had been. He had been _so_ damn trusting. He couldn't make a mistake like that again.

He glanced sideways, where Stan and Mike's (Ten's real name) faces were illuminated by the soft glow of the flames, as they talked to each other quietly with giddy smiles on their faces. He hugged his arms tighter around himself, eyebrows furrowed, before his eyes turned upwards toward the sky.

_Could he even really trust them?_

And what about Richie..? Had Bill been manipulating him about Richie wanting to trap him? He was still alive, somewhere, out there. Maybe he was in danger. Maybe he was still waiting there, at the wooden shack, for Eddie to return.

He closed his eyes, sighing shakily, and running his fingers through his hair. These games were fucking with him in ways he had never expected.

"Eddie?" He was pulled from his thoughts by Stan's gentle voice, and he plastered on a smile to hide the fact he was currently so troubled. "Did you want anything to eat?"

"No." Eddie said, before he realised he may have said it too quickly. He didn't want to hurt the other's feelings, but he was.. a little more than shaken up right now. "I'm really not hungry."

Soon it was dark, and the fire was only embers, and Stan was sleeping soundly on the ground beside Mike. Mike and Eddie stared at each other over the slowly rising smoke.

"Eddie. You really should sleep," Mike told him in a hesitant voice, and the smaller boy stubbornly shook his head. "Neither of us would hurt you."

"I thought that about Bill." Eddie countered, and Mike sighed softly.

He stood, coming over to sit beside Eddie, who tensed up and reached for the stick he'd only partially had time to sharpen.

"Hey," Mike said, "it's fine. I know you can't trust right now. And that's fine. I just want to make sure you understand where I'm at with all of this. Okay?" He told him, and Eddie looked at him questioningly.

"I don't care about winning, Eddie. I care about Stan." Mike explained to him, "And anything that I have to do to keep him safe, I'll do."

"And me?" Eddie asked, unsure if Mike was trying to intimidate him, but the other surprised him yet again when he shook his head.

"I'm not against you. But I also don't need to protect you, Eddie. You're probably stronger than the both of us." He said simply, and Eddie nearly wanted to laugh at such a ridiculous statement. But Mike looked serious. They looked away from each other then, both focusing on the sky.

"I've never had someone talk to me, look at me the way that he does. And I know he can't make it through this alone." Mike kept his voice soft. "No one should have to make it through this alone."

Eddie was listening, but as the other boy spoke, he wasn't picturing Stan. He was picturing Richie.

"When you care about someone this much... you stop thinking about yourself. And Stan really cares about _you_ , you know," he told Eddie, and Eddie looked back at him curiously. Mike grinned.

"District Eight this, and District Eight that- for the entire first day we were together. He was terrified."

"Why?" Eddie's voice was quiet.

"He thought every canon could be you. He kept _hoping_ that Richie would find you. He remembered-"

"Wait, Richie?" Eddie stared at him. "Why did Stan hope that..? How does he know about Richie?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"They've known each other since before the games. Because of their jobs. Stan said Richie couldn't shut up about you in the Center." Mike tried to explain what he knew.

Eddie was trying to fully process his words, but all that was coming to mind was that _Richie was friends with Stan_. The person who had been the most patient with Eddie, helped him escape Bill, taught him about the mockingjay, and laughed with him late into the evening. And he trusted Richie. It could mean that...

Richie hadn't been trying to trap him after all. The things he said could have been genuine. A part of him wanted so badly to believe they _were_ all genuine. He felt a new wave of nausea, and panic... and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He needed to find Richie.

When finally Mike moved to lie down by the dying fire, Eddie was left alone in the cold with his thoughts.

A soft beeping brought his gaze back up to the sky, where a small, silver parachute was floating down nearby to them. He glanced at the two other tributes, both asleep, before he stood to retrieve the capsule the parachute carried down.

When rich patrons in the Capitol decided they liked a tribute, they would sponsor them. This meant the opportunity to be sent things chosen by your mentor like water, medicine. Supplies for survival. But Eddie never expected to have any sponsors.

He popped it open, finding fruit inside, and a note.

' _This one is safe to eat. I guess someone took pity on you for your stupidity with Bill. Lucky you._

_\- Bev_

_P.S. Really Eddie?_ '

He broke into a smile at that, looking up a bit apologetically, even if he didn't know where a camera might be.

"Thank you, Beverly." He said softly.

 

* * *

 

**T** hey left early in the morning, wanting to get a head start on the day before anyone came looking for them. Stan was shockingly good at reading signals from the birds in the trees above them. If there was something wrong, he would promptly inform them that they couldn't go that way. Eddie trusted the instincts since Stan _did know_ a shit ton about birds. But he also walked behind them the entire time, makeshift spear held tightly, just in case.

He listened absently to Mike and Stan having a quiet conversation, but the actual _words_ of whatever was being said didn't reach his ears. His own instincts began to kick in instead.

"Something doesn't feel right," he spoke suddenly to the other two, who both stopped to look back at him.

As if right on cue, there was a sudden high pitched scream to the right of them, followed by laughter that sounded a lot to Eddie like District One. Henry Bowers. When there was another scream, for help, Eddie felt like his legs were moving on their own toward the sound.

"Eddie!" Stan hissed, moving after him. Eddie ignored him and pressed onward through the trees. He only paused and hesitated when he saw Henry and the blonde boy standing with a girl shoved up against a tree, knife to her throat. She was covered in blood and cuts, crying, and looking between them desperately as she cried for help. They were just torturing her instead of outright killing her.

He felt rage begin to build up inside of himself, and moved to step out and confront the bullies, before a hand pulled him back roughly. Stan clapped a hand over his mouth, glaring down at him, and pressed his back to a tree nearby. Eddie didn't understand.

The girl continued to scream while Stan held him tight where they stood, concealed from the danger, until finally all at once the noise stopped.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." The unknown male's voice said, and the sound of a canon caused both Stan and Eddie to jump. A long silence followed. And when he was sure they were alone, Stan _finally_ removed his hands from the smaller boy. Eddie quickly moved from their hiding place to stare at the girl slumped against the tree.

"Fuck you, Stanley! They killed her!" He clenched his fists, eyebrows furrowed as he stepped closer to her with caution, and struggled to remember who she even was.

"Better her than us, Eddie." Stan snapped back, looking a little offended by the fact Eddie was so upset right now. Mike hadn't moved from his spot by the tree. He just kept an uncomfortable gaze flickering between both boys. "Are you _seriously_ pissed at me right now? For saving your life again?" Stan demanded of his smaller friend, and Eddie looked at him quickly, scoffing in irritation.

"For being a _coward_." He spat, venom in his words, and Stan's eyes widened before he looked genuinely hurt. Eddie realised he had crossed a line, but he didn't take it back, far too worked up and looking about ready to pounce. But it was Stan who broke the tense silence between them.

"Fine, Eddie. You wanna fight careers all by yourself? Be my guest." He told him, voice cracking, "But that isn't what I want for you, I-"

"You can't protect me by controlling me!" Eddie practically shouted, and Stan paused with a shocked look on his face, because that felt almost as if.. it were coming from somewhere else. Like the words weren't exactly meant for Stan.

Both of them went quiet at the loud sound of an aircraft, as it came to retrieve the girl's body. Eddie watched, his heart feeling heavy, and it hurt to think _maybe_ they could have prevented it, or helped her.

But after a quick glance at Stan, seeing the emotion in the other boy's eyes, Eddie stopped to consider that it could have just as easily been him if Stan had just let him go. Whether or not he was strong... he couldn't be foolish.

The girl's body was raised up and out of their sight, her shoe falling to the ground where it bounced twice and lie there in front of them. Eddie felt tears burn in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Stan said, and Eddie shook his head hurriedly.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know why I thought I could have taken on two career tributes by myself." He told him, and without prompting, both boys instantly gravitated into a hug. Eddie buried his face against Stan to hide the fact he was sure the tears were running down his cheeks now, and Stan just shushed him quietly as he rubbed his back.

From where he watched by the tree, Mike visibly relaxed. They all stayed like that for a long time.

 

* * *

 

**E** ddie couldn't help but notice the way Stan and Mike's hands repeatedly brushed by one another, or the small glances, eye contact, and smiles they exchanged.

"How did you two find each other, anyway?" He wondered out loud. They looked back at him in unison yet again. They'd been walking at least another two hours by now. It was late morning.

"Stan and I agreed to ally, during training." Mike explained to him, and the statement brought a smile to Eddie's face - and a discreet blush to Stan's. "When the countdown ended, Stan ran ahead to hide, and wait for me. I managed to get some supplies from the center of the arena."

Eddie looked startled. "You were in the bloodbath? What happened? How did you get out?" That was such a brave thing to Eddie, he could hardly fathom it.

"Just got what I needed, got out. Didn't look back." Mike explained.

Eddie didn't think he ever would have run through all of that. Would he? His thoughts again began to drift to a certain boy in glasses, and he wondered if he'd have done it for Richie. The thought made him feel a little funny. Maybe it was because he was so worried.

_Don't worry, Richie.. I'm coming._ He thought to himself.

"Eddie? Waterfall. Is this the right way?" Stan asked, and Eddie looked up, his eyes darting toward the source of the sound of running water. He recognized it almost immediately as the lake Henry had been washing the blood off in, that he and Richie had jumped into while running from Greta.

"Yeah," he said, stomach doing flips in his excitement, "we're almost there.

 

* * *

 

**W** hen the shack first came into view, Eddie broke into a run. He couldn't wait anymore to reunite with Richie, to apologise for not coming back. He had to make things right.

"Richie!" He called as he entered, looking around the main area; sun peeked in from the broken shutters, and Eddie felt his shoulders slump when the room was empty. He ran up the creaky staircase, searching from top to bottom to find the other.

With no luck, he came back down to find Stan and Mike in the doorway. He felt tears burn again in his eyes.

Richie was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> key skipped for this chapter.


	9. play pretend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another messy chapter, but here we see the bond grow a little tighter between the boys. and eddie surprises his friends (not with an axe!)
> 
> WARNING(S): language, strong violence, character deaths/death mentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty @latinxrichie , shes so supportive of this fic, i love her.

" **L** ooks like he left," Stan observed, and Eddie felt an ache in his chest, because he should never have left Richie.

"Maybe he'll come back?" He said in a hopeful voice, and Mike and Stan looked at each other a little uneasily, before looking back to Eddie. He recognized the sympathetic expressions well enough.

"We can't stay here," Stan said, "those girls found you _here_ in the first place. We have to keep moving."

"Just one night," Eddie asked, voice softening, "please." He looked between their faces, equally skeptical looks on both. There was a brief pause and Stan took a breath.

"Okay. One night." Stan agreed as he exhaled, but it was reluctant. Eddie knew they'd have to be on guard. But if it meant they would find Richie, it was worth it to him.

 

 

* * *

 

**T** hey spent most of the afternoon looking for things they could eat, Eddie refusing to touch anything he wasn't already familiar with, and by the time evening rolled around they ended the trip by filling up Mike's canteen at the water fall.

They used the water to wash their hands and faces as well, which was refreshing after the past couple of days, and put Eddie in a much better mood. He couldn't resist playfully flicking some at Stan, while the other was running his wet fingers through his curls.

Stan actually grinned at the action, reaching to cast back a bit of water at Eddie, who giggled in delight. He hadn't expected the other to play with him, or even lose his facade enough to smile. Maybe they all had needed something to lessen the day's tension, though.

"Surprised Stan didn't push you in for that," Mike joked, and both other boys chuckled in response.

"The water is refreshing," Stan commented teasingly, "hard to be too upset." Eddie looked a little mischievous as he scooped some up with his hands to hurriedly dump onto the other boy.

"Edward!" Stan gasped, as Mike burst into laughter. "Shit, that's so cold!" The curly haired boy tried to shake out his hair before looking to Eddie, who was holding his sides as he laughed, and he started to collect water in his own palms.

"Stan, no!" Eddie shrieked as he ran away from him, and Mike watched the boys with a content smile as he continued laughing.

"Don't think I don't hear you laughing too, over there! You're next." Stan warned over his shoulder.

The remainder of their sunlit hours were spent having fun by the water. It was nice to forget about the games, and the fear they had all been experiencing, even if it was short lived.

When it began to get dark, the boys all made themselves comfortable together in the little wooden shack. The tension between them from last night was gone, each trusting the others more than they previously had. Eddie stayed by the window, however; waiting, watching, listening for any signs that Richie could be returning.

And when Capitol music played, his gaze travelled upward, where the girl from earlier in the day stared back at him.

**District Five: Betty Ripsom.**

He sighed silently, and a part of him was relieved. It was the the _only_ face that flashed in the sky.

The other boys settled down to sleep, Stan on the couch, and Mike on the chair, and Eddie was keeping watch tonight. He didn't mind. It was hard for him to imagine sleeping after his encounter with Bill. Not because he thought either of these boys would do that to him, but because he was sure he would have nightmares. And anyway, he was too worried about Richie to get any decent sleep as it was.

Briefly, fear overtook him as he imagined Richie running into Bill. Would he fall for the same tricks Eddie did, and think he'd found an ally in the axe-wielding boy? Or what if he even ran into Henry Bowers and his band of merry psychopaths? The thought was terrifying. They'd torture him, like they did that poor girl from district five. He hugged himself tightly, trying to stifle the newfound ache in his chest.

He almost missed the distant sound of a canon. It was followed what he could only describe as distorted howling, and then screaming. He lifted his head, eyes wide with confusion.

The sky lit up with another face.

**District Twelve: Edward Corcoran.**

The screaming continued, and Eddie was on his feet now, desperately trying to wake the other boys, and pulling on his belt to adjust his weapons.

"Stan, Mike,  you have to get up _now_!" He pleaded, and another canon had them both _immediately_ on their feet, and the three of them rushed to the window.

**District Twelve: Sally Mueller.**

"Should we leave?" Eddie asked, panicked, and breathing heavy already just from fear. Mike looked uneasy. The snarling and howling in the distance was _not_ human.

"The gamemakers are doing this." He mused, and Eddie didn't understand.

"What? What does that mean?"

"It's a gamemaker challenge. Sometimes, when tributes aren't properly fighting or are too far away from one another, they try to corral us all closer together. It means things got too quiet."

"Quiet? It's _nighttime_. People sleep then." He hissed quietly, and Mike gave a weak shrug. "Jesus Christ, is the fact we're meant to kill each other not enough fucking drama?" Eddie continued as they looked back to the window, and they all already knew the answer. The Capitol was ruthless.

"Let's head out." Stan decided, throwing Mike's bag over his shoulder, "It's possible that they'll come here next. Maybe we're too far away from the others." He glanced between them before he went to the door. The other boys followed without any hesitation, and they all trekked in the opposite direction of the noise, on Stan's command.

"If that's where the noise is, that's _not_ where they want us." He explained, glancing back at them.

"That's not where _I_ want us," Eddie replied quietly, and Stan would have honestly agreed were he not becoming increasingly quiet and afraid.

"Stay alert. Other tributes will be taking advantage of the opportunity." Mike reminded them.

Eddie nodded in reply, thankful now that he had the two weapons he did. And that they were all together.

They disappeared quickly into the forest, and each boy tried to remain as quiet as possible so as not to attract any additional unwanted attention. Another scream caused them all to pause and look at one another. Eddie turned enough to look back, squinting into the darkness.

A pair of eyes suddenly stared back. A snarl followed, and Eddie cried out, pushing at Mike's back.

"Run!!" He told him desperately, and that was all that needed to be said.

Dodging through the trees, the three boys stayed close to one another as they raced into the darkness ahead, growls increasing in volume behind them.

Eddie could practically feel hot breath on the back of his legs, and he tried to run faster. His lungs were burning, though, and by the time they broke into a clearing in the trees he was lightheaded. He stumbled right into Mike, who had stopped running when Stan did.

"What the fuck?!" Eddie demanded, but when he leaned around to see what happened, it was revealed to him that they were surrounded. Around them stood five almost dog like creatures. Their bodies were _massive_. Their ears were pointed, tails clipped, teeth and claws long and sharp.

"Mutts." Stan whispered quietly, frozen with fear.

"Mike?" Eddie's voice was shaking, and he gripped at the back of the boy's jacket, "We have to do something."

When there was no answer he tugged at him. " _Mike_ ," he pleaded, but Mike shook his head. He didn't know what to do. He simply shrugged Eddie off, moving to stand in front of Stan. Stan seemed to snap out of it at that, looking up at him.

They shared a knowing look. _This it it. This is the end_. Stan quickly took Mike's hand, burying his face against his shoulder, and a mutt crept forward with a vicious snarl.

Eddie wasn't ready to accept death. He didn't make it this far to die to a gamemaker challenge - and he wasn't going to let his friends die either. Despite his shaking hands, he readied his weapon. And when the first dog-creature leapt at them, Eddie moved with a growl and incredible reflexes, makeshift spear sinking straight into the mutt's eye with unexpected force.

The creature yelped and recoiled, and Eddie was too startled to hold onto the weapon. The mutt shook its head rapidly to try and remove it, backing up as more creatures moved forward. Eddie reached for the knife at his belt, letting out another loud shout to try and scare them back as he swung the knife. It struck somewhere, a dog letting out a high pitched whine, and blood splashing back onto Eddie's shirt.

Mike and Stan were watching him, now, caught off guard by the sudden burst of aggression from their tiny companion. And when the mutts began to back down, slowly slinking back into the shadows, Eddie stepped forward with the knife gripped tightly to make sure they didn't plan to come back. They didn't.

In the silence that followed, he seemed to snap back out of it. His legs were shaking, and the knife fell to the ground.

Stan grabbed him just before he could drop to his knees, hugging the trembling boy tightly from behind.

"Eddie," he whispered, " _where the_ fuck _did that come from_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character key (what we know so far):
> 
> District One girl - Myra King  
> District One boy - Henry Bowers  
> District Two girl - Carla Bordeaux (deceased)  
> District Two boy - Reginald “Belch” Huggins (deceased)  
> District Three girl - Patricia “Patty” Blum  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Four girl - Lisa Albrecht (deceased)  
> District Five girl - Betty Ripsom (deceased)  
> District Five boy - hangs out w Henry, has wild eyes (?)  
> District Six girl - Marcia Fadden (deceased)  
> District Six boy - Stan  
> District Seven girl - Audra Phillips  
> District Seven boy - Bill  
> District Eight girl - Greta  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Nine girl - Brenda Arrowsmith (deceased)  
> District Nine boy - Matthew Clements (deceased)  
> District Ten girl - Laurie Winterbarger (deceased)  
> District Ten boy - Mike  
> District Eleven boy - Calvin Clark (deceased)  
> District Twelve girl - Sally Mueller (deceased)  
> District Twelve boy - Edward Corcoran (deceased)


	10. i should say something funny,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sURPRISE. we get to take a peek into the eddie-filled mind of richie. hunger games? what hunger games?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @latinxrichie absolutely smothering me w support for this chapter... its taken SO LONG and the entire time she’s been there rooting for me and also? gave me ideas for some things richie is thinking/saying/doing LOL.

**R** ichie Tozier had his name entered in the reaping ball at _least_ 50 times since he was twelve years old. And not once had he been called for the games. Every year just being there gave him a rush; for him it was fun to consider the chances, and how easy it would be for his name to be called. And when it never was, Richie was just plain convinced he was _untouchable_.

That is, until he was standing in the midst of a crowd of his peers, all staring back at him, after his name was recited from the stage.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. Eighteen years old, and this would have been this last year to be entered. What kind of dumb luck.

He made his way up and stood on the stage opposite of a girl with wide, nervous eyes, and short brown hair. He recognized her as a girl from his classes. Patty Something? He wasn't listening. He was hoping to see or hear a volunteer in the audience in all honesty.

When he didn't he knew, that after five whole years evading the games, he was fucked.

His parents both came to visit while he sat in a small room waiting to board the train. His father just told him to ' _get in there and be a man!_ ', or something stupid like that, and his mother wept the entire time. Richie tried to crack jokes to make it easier, but the moment the door shut behind them, he was lifting his glasses to wipe away the tears already spilling down his cheeks.

He'd never imagined that this could really happen, not to him. And while his parents hadn't ever really shown interest in him or what he got up to when he wasn't at home, it was still more difficult than he anticipated, coming to terms with the fact he may not ever see them again. That they may not see him.

The train was no new experience for Richie. He'd been on them multiple times before, for work, so the excitement sort of died before it could really even begin.

There was, however, plenty of food for him to dig into.

He was on his third pastry when one of District Three's mentors seemed to be directing a question at him.

"What?" Richie asked, having not been listening even a little bit.

"What kind of strategy are you thinking to go for? In the arena?" He asked again.

"You know, guys, I'm sorta... more of a lover than a fighter." He replied, flashing them a frosting filled smile.

You could only imagine how well that went over.

By the second day of the trip, it had been determined that Patty was the more promising one.

 

* * *

" **R** ichard," Patty spoke softly to him the following morning, as they sat by themselves at the breakfast table, "don't you want to win the games?"

It was a hard question. And therefore, Richie chose not to answer it seriously.

"Yeah, my plan is to find some place to sleep until everyone's done fighting. Then I'll just off the last guy left." He told her casually, and she gave him a bit of a look.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Just not care. Stay so calm. Like you're not afraid of anything," Patty told him, tearing apart her biscuit absent-mindedly with her fingers.

Richie wouldn't tell the truth. That he was _terrified_. That he felt as though this was a death sentence for someone like him. No, it was much easier to continue pretending. It's what he did best, anyway.

"You know, I'd prefer it if you'd call me Richie, babe." He told her instead, and she nodded.

"Okay. Richie, then." She said quietly, and she didn't ask him any more questions.

Following breakfast, he and Patty had both been seated to watch the reaping, as was tradition.

Myra King and Henry Bowers... two volunteers right off the bat. And while the girl was cute and all, the guy looked like he was a good candidate for the winner.

"That's the guy who's gonna kick my ass," he announced to everyone. He said it about five more times, whenever a relatively tough looking opponent flashed on the screen, male or female. When they reached District Six, Richie got quiet.

What were the chances that he and Stan were picked in the same year? He was familiar with Stan already because of their jobs. Initially he'd been called by the other to help with some digital blueprint he was working on, and he'd made some stupid joke that had Stan lecturing him for a good twenty minutes on proper phone etiquette. Ever since then, his coworkers would patch every call from him in to Richie.

He knew it was a joke, initially, but they'd ended up becoming pretty good friends because of it.

Seeing him standing on that stage only reminded Richie of how cruel the world could be sometimes.

District Seven passed by without much thought, but upon seeing District Eight, Richie was sitting up a little straighter on the couch. The boy was _ridiculously_ cute. And shaking like a leaf.

"That kid's gonna pass out," he said, and Patty pushed at his arm, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

"Don't be a jerk, he's nervous." She said, flashing him a grin. "That's the guy who's gonna kick your ass." She tried to defend the other, but within seconds of her mouth closing, the boy was fainting on the stage. Richie snorted.

"Oh, nooo," Patty laughed, covering her face because Richie had been right. The camera cut while he was being lifted out on a stretcher.

Edward Kaspbrak from District Eight... Richie grinned a little, and he found himself suddenly intrigued by the games.

 

* * *

**I** t wasn't until the train reached the center that anyone really realised Richie's _true_ potential. The moment the train pulled into the station, they were surrounded by Capitol residents who wanted to get a good look at this year's tributes. And Richie was eating it up.

He was waving, blowing kisses, _basking_ in the attention as the crowd's cheering intensified with every action. He team glanced around at one another, sensing that there could be a plan somewhere in here. Everyone loved him.

"Charisma," one of his mentors stated once they were in the elevator, "you could get a lot of sponsors with an attitude like that."

".. Me?" Richie asked in confusion, looking around the elevator at all the nods in response. A grin spread on his face. "Oh hell yeah." Charming he could do. He could charm the pants off of everyone, if that's what it took. But Richie's mind wasn't exactly set on _winning_ per se.

"You have to show that same attitude every time you're on camera. Do you think you can?" He was asked.

To Richie, this was an opportunity. Go out there and play this confident, lovable role, and win the hearts of thousands. This was something he was _good_ at.

"Consider it done," he smirked in reply.

The elevator door opened with a quiet ' _ding_ ', to reveal the stylist that would be making he and Patty's clothing for the ceremony, and armor for the arena.

Richie thought that was nice and all, but he couldn't help but think about the fact that District Eight was textiles. He imagined Edward Kaspbrak making his clothes for the games instead, and for whatever silly reason that thought kept Richie energized and giddy for the remainder of dinner.

 

* * *

**F** inally the morning came for training. Patty was nervous as they descended in the elevator, and was talking Richie's ear off so rapidly he thought he might have to relinquish his big mouth title. "It's going to be fine. It's training," he reminded her, just trying to keep up that cool, calm and collected persona.

She glanced over at him a little uneasily, before her face broke into a smile. "You're right." She agreed. Richie wasn't sure if he was right, but he would take it.

When they reached the room, Richie let his eyes wander around to take in everything. The obstacle course, the stations, and the room overseeing the entirety of it. That's where the sponsors were going to be. And Richie was ready to really 'wow' them.

He followed Patty to an area with a dozen matts laid out, where a man was standing and explaining the rules to everyone. He let his eyes wander again, considering the matching polos they were all wearing, amused by the factor it was supposed to unify them for the time being. Like they weren't all supposed to kill each other. His gaze didn't make it very far.

Instead his eyes landed on the short boy only a few feet from him, sweeping up and down his body to find that- _yes_ , his dear Edward Kaspbrak was wearing _shorts_ in training. He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, clapping his hand over his mouth when the other looked over at him.

He noticed the immediate flush in Edward's cheeks as he looked away, and couldn't take his eyes off of the nervous boy while he reached down to his inner thighs, tugging the bottom of the shorts gently as if to try and lengthen them. Didn't work, and Richie only smirked.

When the group dispersed, he figured it was as good a time as any to show off his skills. What he lacked in strength he made up for, very well he might add, in intelligence. So he would find something that showcased his brain.

He pushed his glasses up, as if for added flair, as he made his way through the rows of stations. He paused at the sound of a familiar voice, and noticed Stan talking to _Edward from District Eight_ by the wildlife station. He didn't see himself having much to contribute to the conversation, no matter how desperately he wanted to greet the boy who had passed out on live television.

In fact, Richie seemed to have trouble the entire day making friends. He thought he was at the top of his game, too - these jokes were some of his best material! But for the most part, all he got was a never ending supply of dirty looks. The tall guy from District Five slammed their shoulders so hard while leaving that Richie's glasses almost flew off.

"It was a joke!" Richie insisted, "Your hair is actually very lovely." That wasn't earning him any additional favour points. He let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought. He was charismatic, but was he really 'teammate material'?

The weapons training station was his next stop. Weapons training was a large room you stepped into, with a control panel that hovered in the center. You would select the weapon of choice, as well as a number of enemies, a speed, and a difficulty level. Then, you would fight people made up of.. well, light, basically. Holograms. When he stepped inside, Richie spent some time fiddling with the control panel, because he recognized it almost immediately. In his district, they designed these. He’d barely gotten into the simulation before he realised it was a lot more difficult than he'd first anticipated. Took him a whole two minutes for the machine to shut back down, and an automated woman's voice sounded out 'failed', as if to mock him.

He tried another few times before deciding the station wasn't for him, and he backtracked to some of the ones that had been occupied earlier. With limited hours left in the session, he wanted to be sure that he left nothing unturned.

However, upon passing the knot tying station, he caught a pretty sweet glimpse of his future boyfriend bending over in those shorts, as he was showing some kids how to... tie knots or something, he guessed.

"Nice shorts!" He called to him, but the aggressive, red-faced glare he received in return wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. But it was the cutest thing Richie had ever _seen_. "Holy shit," he breathed, thinking that boy was probably going to actually, literally be the death of him.

But he'd already been forgotten about by the other, and he turned on his heel to keep walking. All day he'd noticed that Edward had been jumping from station to station, person to person. Maybe he was looking for allies, too. Richie felt like a lightbulb went off in his head, and he hurried to go and make a request. He'd get that cute boy to talk to him one way or the other.

 

* * *

" **H** e said no?" He asked one of his mentors, feeling his shoulders droop immediately. ".. Are you sure?"

"It was a pretty clear 'no'," she informed him, failing to hide her smirk.

Well, fuck. There went his plan. Why wouldn't Eddie want to ally? He'd been nothing but nice to him. He crossed his arms, a bit troubled, as everyone around him at the table ate dinner.

Patty was giving him a slightly sympathetic look. "Sorry, Richie." She told him. He didn't reply. The girl she had requested for an ally already said yes. He was sure they were the best of fucking friends, after today's training.

Richie spent the rest of that night thinking, _really thinking_ , about what sort of strategy he would possibly have that could win the games.

By morning he was exhausted, and not any closer to a solution than he was previously. But another day of training meant another day of trying to appeal to other tributes and to sponsors.

The training room was mostly quiet except for one hiccup. Henry Bowers was yelling at some other poor kid, which meant Richie was staying the hell out of the way. He had a bad habit of escalating things, and from what he'd been told, fighting was off limits in here. He was trying to _get_ sponsors - not deter them.

When he rounded the corner he was met with a familiar face, where Stan was at a station where tributes appeared to be learning how to build shelters while in the arena.

"Well, if it isn't Stan the man himself," he greeted in a terrible English accent, putting one hand on his hip while the other adjusted his glasses. Stan rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"I had feared you would track me down eventually." Stan told him as he stood, nearly flinching when Richie threw his arm around him.

"You know, Stanthony, I just couldn't stay away. So _what_ are we working on here?" He asked, watching another boy grumble in frustration every time his stick house collapsed.

"Shelters. I thought it would be good to get some practice in." He explained.

"Alright, alright, very interesting." Richie said in a faraway voice that revealed, no, it wasn't interesting. "And what have you learned?"

"That I'm probably going to freeze to death because my shelter building skills are shit."

"That's the spirit," Richie replied as Stan leaned to continue working on his mess of leaves and sticks, and an instructor approached them to offer up some advice on better ways to build it.

They spent a good while at the station, but before long Richie moved onward to find some other things to learn about. He even tried archery. He was an absolutely terrible shot. He missed most of them, and the ones that hit were barely on the target at all - _forget_ hitting a bullseye.

By the end of the day he was sore and exhausted, and he and Patty were quiet as they took the elevator to their floor. He had assumed from the beginning that there would come a time before the arena in which she would distance herself from speaking to him, he just didn't think it would be so soon. But they wouldn't have been able to train together forever. Not when there would only be one winner, he thought a bit bitterly.

When the elevator stopped, Patty stepped off. She became aware that Richie didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I'll uh.. be a while longer." He told her, flashing her a quick grin. She forced a smile back as the doors closed between them.

Richie didn't really know where to go. He looked at all of the buttons. Twelve floors. The button for the thirteenth floor was covered over with silver tape. He pressed it, or tried to, but the elevator simply jerked before making a light dinging sound at him.

So that was a no. He frowned, letting his fingers travel to the _next_ button instead. Roof. That would work.

 

* * *

**H** e didn't expect what he found after stepping through the elevator doors. It was incredible. Like a greenhouse, green and growing with beautiful blue, pink, gold, purple flowers - unlike anything he'd seen back home. Past the garden he could make out a person.

"Staniel!" He greeted, causing the other to jump. "We have _got_ to stop meeting like this."

"Hey, Richie," Stan replied, "thought you were someone else."

"You got a hot date?" Richie smirked in amusement.

"No, I just.. he came up here last night," he explained, "he's nice to talk to."

"Who is this mystery man?" Richie gave him a teasing nudge, and Stan rolled his eyes before he glanced sideways at him.

"If you must know, District Eight." He explained, and Richie's face fell.

"Wh- excuse me- b- wh- pfff-" he stopped, before collecting himself, " _Stanley_. Are you trying to steal my man?" He asked, shock on his face, and a hand over his chest. Stan looked at him as a grin suddenly spread on his face.

"What? Eight, really?" He teased, and Richie felt his face flush. Stan shook his head, looking away, and sighing. "You know this isn't 'The Bachelor', right?" He asked him. Richie pouted instantly.

"Hey, just because I'm unfortunate enough to have found true love in the hunger games doesn't mean...." he trailed off, pausing, and looking troubled. "Hm. Where was I going with that?"

"I don't know. Sounds tragic," Stan replied, though he was quieter now, clearly doing some deep thinking.

"What's on your mind?" Richie asked, and the other shook his head.

"Nothing important." Stan told him, straightening up again. "You know, if you wait around long enough, maybe he'll come up here again." He added, giving him a playful look before he turned to head back to the elevator.

That was tempting. Richie stayed for a little while longer. The view was nice. And a part of him really hoped that Edward would show up eventually.

To his disappointment, he didn't.

 

* * *

**D** ays went by more quickly than Richie would have liked. Training went about as expected, and every night Richie would wait on the roof with Stan. And every night, he would also make a trip back to the third floor when the boy from District Ten showed up to keep Stan company.

' _This isn't 'The Bachelor', Stan_ ,' he would say before leaving them to have alone time together; envious because he wanted to spend time with Eddie like that, too. (Edward sounded a little too.. proper. Eddie was much more fun sounding.)

He had almost forgotten about private sessions until the day was already upon them. He and Patty were both equally nervous, although he showed it in crude jokes, and she by talking too quickly to be understood.

They didn't really have long to be sitting in those uncomfortable chairs. Being District 3 had some perks, he supposed, watching as the first two district tributes disappeared one by one. When it was Patty's turn, she looked at him.

"Good luck, Richie," she said softly, squeezing his hand before hopping out of her seat to go.

He started to bounce his leg. He was next. He had a plan, but he wasn't sure if it was going to actually work out. He tried to keep himself distracted, tuning out the noisiness of the other contestants around him, and instead focusing on their faces. When he looked to his right, however, two large brown eyes were staring back.

He felt almost instantly mesmerized, heart beating harder in his chest. Then Eddie looked away, and Richie didn't miss the pink in his cheeks when he did.

He was so _cute_.

He didn't look away for long, and when their gazes met again, Richie sat up in his chair. What should he say? ' _Hi, you're really cute, I love you_ '? He couldn't do that, that was crazy.

But before he could even form an idea in his mind, he heard his name being called. When he looked back, Eddie was looking away again.

He stood, making his way down the hall, and muttering to himself about the gamemaker being the world's biggest cockblock all the way to the training room.

Richie stepped forward upon entering the room to stare up at the large group of people who sat waiting, watching for him to do something.

"Richie Tozier, District Three." he was startled by the loudness of his own voice, practically trailing off at the end to try and adjust it.

He spun around to set his sights on the weapons practice station. He approached the door, his attention moving quickly to the control panel from before. His selections were rapid, knowing well how to use this machine now - maybe a little _too_ well. He'd seen the blueprints for them multiple times. Now it was just a question of whether what he was _trying_ to do would work. He hadn't had the chance to test his half-assed plan any sooner.

When he finished he took a deep breath, waiting for the simulation to begin. He grabbed a bow and arrow, despite his shit aim, because he had a little surprise up his sleeve. When the simulation began, Richie fired. Most of his shots weren't perfect by any means, but every single one seemed to ‘magically’ _hit_. It worked.

"Impressive," he heard the gamemaker say when the simulation ended, and a grin made its way onto his lips.

"Thank you sir." Richie replied smoothly.

"Perfect aim." A woman - a sponsor maybe? - said to someone beside her from where she sat. Richie was sure he wasn't supposed to hear it.

' _Should be_ ,' he thought to himself, as he thanked them all again, and left the station to exit the room entirely. ' _I did hack into the system, after all._ ' While he wasn’t sure if that was even against the rules, he hoped no one had noticed his tampering with the control panel.

 

* * *

**P** atty's talent was rewarded with a 7, which the room congratulated her for. But when Richie received an 8, it was followed by silence.

"What... what did you do?" It was his female mentor, Wendy, who finally broke the silence.

"Showed off my skills," Richie said, feeling a bit proud to get a score like that. Meant he'd gotten away with what he did. Within moments, he was receiving pats on the back and congratulations, while a nervous Patty sat quiet beside him. If there wasn't a rift before, there certainly was now.

He started to zone out a little while the scores continued to be announced, having thought that went a lot worse than it did. He wasn't sure whether this was a positive.

When he heard the name Eddie Kaspbrak, he lifted his head again, only to see a _5_ appear beside his picture. _Ouch_. It obviously wasn't the lowest score possible, but it was the lowest score anyone had gotten thus far. Eddie was probably crushed.

He was desperate to get to talk to him. Even for just a moment. He may have needed it, after a score like that. Richie tapped his fingers against his knees, not paying any attention as the scores rolled through for district nine, ten...

He stood abruptly, startling he and Patty's team a bit, and turning on his heel to hurry toward the elevator.

"Richie?!" Wendy called, and he waved over his shoulder.

"I'll be back!" He got in, mashing the hell out of the 'roof' button, until the doors slipped shut. "Come on, Kaspbrak." He muttered under his breath, "Just this once, be up there."

When the doors slid back open, Richie stepped out and peered past the garden eagerly. He felt his heart leap up into his throat when another boy stood there at the ledge, staring out over the Capitol. Just like he'd hoped.

He took a deep breath, trying to fix his hair and glasses before he moved closer, and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nice view, right?" He grinned, but he almost faltered a bit when Eddie spun around and looked startled. "Hey, woah, relax," he chuckled, trying to keep his calm attitude. It was hard, however, when he studied the other boy; his face flushed, his breathing heavy. He could only assume he'd been crying, or at the very least, he was beyond upset about his low scoring. Eddie's eyes darted to the side and Richie knew he was going to leave.

"Wait," he tried quickly, and as Eddie rushed past him, he reached to gently take his arm. It was yanked out of his reach.

"Do _not_ touch me," Eddie told him, sounding like he was two seconds from kicking his ass.

Richie studied him curiously, trying to further read his expression.

"You pissed that you got a five?" He asked him - not realising how it was going to come off. He didn't mean to be condescending. He didn't think any less of Eddie getting a five, he felt compelled to be near him. Protect him, maybe.

"Fuck you!" And just like that, Richie wondered if he really needed protection. When he saw the fists at the other boy's sides, his hands flew up in defense.

"At least take me to dinner first," he joked, trying to use it to hide his nervousness. Eddie wasn't amused or calmed in the least.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" He snapped angrily, and Richie started to back up when the boy moved forward, but wasn't quick enough to avoid getting shoved hard. As the shorter boy turned on his heels, a grin spread on Richie's face.

"Shit... I might be in love," he laughed to himself, and when he saw Eddie spin back around, he didn't have enough time to get rid of his goofy grin. Instead he waved, wiggling his fingers at the other in a giddy manner.

It was met with the cutest scowl.

Richie decided to stay up there a little longer, and it was only moments after Eddie's exit that someone else came up the opposite elevator. Stan burst out, eyes darting around.

He was almost disappointed when his gaze landed on Richie.

"Hey Stanley," he greeted, "nice to see you too."

"Sorry. Was hoping-"

"-for District Eight," Richie finished for him, already knowing. He'd probably wanted to talk to him about the low score too. Stan looked genuinely stressed out.

"You just missed him. Nice job on the score," Richie continued, trying to give them both a distraction for the stressful subject. This seemed to snap the other out of his current state, and he shook his head.

"Me?" He asked, "What about you?" He motioned to him. "You must have done something really amazing to get a score like that."

"Sure," Richie said. They were quiet for a bit, until Stan suddenly looked at him.

"Richie," he started, his voice uncertain, "you like him, don't you?"

"Yeah. Of course I do." Richie replied.

"Then you need to find him, if Mike and I can't. In the games, please. He needs someone like you," Stan told him, and Richie looked at him in genuine surprise.

"What happened to-"

"Forget what I said before." Stan interrupted, and Richie raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Stan. I already planned on finding Eddie. I'm not going to let anything happen to him." He replied.

There was a brief moment of relief between them, as the conversation quieted. But it couldn't last.

 

* * *

**T** he ceremonies were a breeze, for Richie. Even if he was wearing some nerdy looking outfit covered in circuits and wires and stars... and, what may have been aluminum foil, as far as Richie was concerned. Patty had been in a similarly goofy matching dress, and they had tried hard to keep straight faces looking at one another. Richie would keep his jokes to himself even if it pained him; they weren't teammates anymore.

As usual, Richie's charm got a fair share of attention from the audience, but it didn't stop him from feeling sick to his stomach leading up to his interview.

But this was what he was _good_ at. There was no way he'd blow at something he was so good at.

When Patty returned from her own interview, having done her personal bit of charming for the Capitol, Richie passed her with a grin. He adjusted his glasses as he sat beside the host.

"Richie Tozier. So how are the games treating you so far?" The host asked with a smile of his own, and Richie didn't miss a beat.

" _So far_?" He smirked, turning his playful attitude up right away. "I mean at least there are cute girls, am I right?" He grinned, jerking his thumb back toward where Patty had walked off stage, and bringing forth laughter from the crowd. His eyes practically lit up. They liked it.

"No, no, I'm very happy to be here. I've always wanted to travel." Richie continued as he adjusted his glasses again. He paused, though, and looked a bit thoughtful. "Only I had hoped for something more tropical." He admitted, and the host even laughed.

"Not enjoying the Capitol?"

"Oh it's beautiful. But when you compare it to Hawaii.." he trailed off, gesturing like he was literally balancing the two options on his hands. He had the audience laughing and clapping in a way that brought a huge smile to his face.

What a piece of cake.

As he stepped back off the stage he happened to pass Eddie, and he winked at him, smirking in amusement as he waited for the anger and embarrassment that would surely follow. Instead Eddie stared at him. His eyes were following him the entire time Richie passed, and he felt as though his breath caught in his throat. All he could do was stare back at him with wide eyes and a flushed face.

Not a word was spoken, and yet it felt like the strongest connection they'd had between them so far. Richie was so focused on him that he nearly ran face first into a pillar.

"Watch where you're going, buddy," he patted his hand on the structure, before quickly glancing back again to catch Eddie's gaze. His beautiful, big-eyed gaze.

"Wow," he whispered to himself as he slipped out to join Patty and their designer, feeling like his heart was still racing a mile a minute. He wished he'd had time to watch the other boy's interview, but it was off to the final training session before the games themselves would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> key skipped for this chapter.


	11. but you will not laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of richie’s pov. theres a bit of an overlap/repeat scenarios from previous chapters, but from richie’s side instead of eddie’s!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @latinxrichie keeps me going w this fic honestly!! thank you baby, its all dedicated to you.

**T** he morning of the games, Richie was so nervous, _he couldn't shut up_. He tried to crack at least two dozen jokes to Patty when she stood crying beside him, and when they were separated, he was willing to talk to anyone who would listen.

When he was forced to board the aircraft that would drop them at the arena, he was delighted to see Eddie was in the seat beside him before he was even made to sit down. But the boy seemed to have twisted up his safety belt all up when he sat, to the point it was holding him back into place and he was still - the great big helmet he was wearing nearly causing Richie to laugh. As if they weren't all on the way to the arena to die. ' _Safety first_.'

He watched the other boy wince when his tracking device was inserted into his skin, and when his own turn came he cursed.

" _Fuck_ , that hurts like a bitch," he exclaimed, shaking out his arm before he pulled it close to inspect his wrist closely. The District Seven boy across from him was doing the same with his own wrist.

"You know, we made these, in my district." He said to no one in particular, thinking everyone might find it interesting, "They're trackers. So they can keep tabs on us in the arena." Maybe it wasn't all that interesting. But the previously-nervous little boy across from Eddie was focused on him with eyes wide in amazement, and Richie felt like that was enough as he flashed him a smile.

After they landed, his stylist's assistants met with him briefly to prepare him in an outfit that had been designed specifically for him inside the arena. He could only assume his stylist was with Patty at this moment in time.

He hoped she wasn't too nervous.

He was an absolute mess, but was masking it quite well under jokes and goofy smiles. But it was beginning to become even more overwhelming the closer he got to the games. And when finally he stepped into the clear glass tube in the far corner of the room, he quickly closed his eyes. He willed himself not to cry, not now. He felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute.

When sunlight replaced the darkness of the tube he blinked his eyes open, and after a brief adjustment period, he made out the other tributes on either side of him. They seemed to be in a large circle around the cornucopia. (The large, horn-shaped cone-looking thing, with a _shit ton_ of weapons inside.) Richie knew if he could grab one of those weapons, he'd be in a much better position.

He looked to his right, flashing a playful grin at District Seven. _We meet again_ , he thought. The boy just stared back at him in a funny sort of way. Didn't exactly come off as friendly. Richie instead used the time before the countdown to continue strategizing, his eyes settling on a bag of knives dead ahead.

When there was a sudden burst of shouting on the other side he, and all the tributes around him, looked around in confusion. Something was already happening. The explosion, and the screaming that followed, had everyone who couldn't see what had happened starting to panic. A canon sounded.

Someone got off the pedestal, Richie realised, grimacing as the countdown began. Someone was absolutely sobbing nearby to him. He held his breath until the count hit zero. He jumped down to make for the cornucopia, but the weapons bag he had his eye on was snatched up quickly by some younger girl. She then, in one swift motion, took an axe to the face from District Seven himself - who took the bag in light of her demise. Apparently having gotten the axe wasn't enough.

"Nope," Richie whispered to himself, turning on his heel to run toward the woods, "fuck no. _Fuck_ that shit."

When he got to the trees, he checked first to make sure he hadn't been seen or followed. Then, he did what any smart person would do. He dropped himself into the bushes to wait.

 

 

* * *

 

**I** t was a while before the screaming stopped. Even longer for the group who was lingering around the cornucopia to go away. Richie peered out when it seemed clear, not seeing any sort of movement.

His suspicions were confirmed when the aircraft appeared overhead to remove the bodies of the fallen tributes. Meaning no one was here.

But he also didn't see much left. He was slow to stand, eying each body that floated up as he held his breath. None were Eddie, that he saw. His focus redirected to the empty cornucopia, and he scoured the entirety of it to try and find a knife, even an arrow, _anything_!

When he found it was empty he exited again, sighing as he walked toward the pedestals. "District Ten. District Four. District Two..." he peered at each one to find what he hoped was Eddie's, and he froze when he saw the one soaked in blood.

The worst came to his mind.

He stepped toward it cautiously, trying to peer at the number hidden in blood on top. District Ten. He let out a shaky sigh, before he was brought to the one beside it. District Eight. Yikes, a front row seat.

"Sorry, Eds," he muttered to himself as he calculated which way the boy could have gone. He didn't imagine he went for weapons. Based on score, training and the boy's paranoia, Eddie most likely went for the trees. And the smartest thing to do, the _best_ way to avoid running into anyone else, was to make a beeline directly from his pedestal.

So Richie did the same. On the way he stopped _only_ at the sight of something in the grass. He lifted what seemed to be a spear of some kind, which he'd assumed was left behind when one of the corpses was removed, and his eyes lit up. Perfect. He and Eddie would be together in no time at all.

 

 

* * *

 

**I** t was hours before Richie came across a single other person. He was sure that he went in circles, in the same spot of the woods, four times before figuring it out. When he heard voices, he was relieved. Until he realised what was happening.

He couldn't make out what was said, but he knew it was Henry Bowers' voice. There were a lot of old, tall buildings around, and Richie used one of them to hide himself behind, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"... both of you shut the fuck up!" Bowers was saying, and Richie froze when the other paused to look around. He was sure he was caught until Henry's eyes snapped back to the blonde beside him. "He could have gone into the trees, shit!" The boy suddenly shouted, causing the other two standing next to him to visibly flinch. "Vic come with me. Belch, you stay here in case his ass is hiding."

Richie watched Henry and 'Vic' run off into the trees, and he stepped a little closer, eyes focused on Belch. He was... a pretty big guy. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to try anything crazy-

Eddie suddenly appeared from wherever he'd been hiding, running _full fucking speed_ in the opposite direction in which the two boys had gone. It didn't matter. Belch intercepted him, tackling Richie's boy to the ground.

When the large boy began to shout, and punched the other, Richie jerked forward instinctively with the intent to defend him. He stopped himself in time to remember his weapon. He couldn't just run in fists swinging. That was suicide.

He took a deep breath as he began to line up the shot. Belch was a big target, sure. But a part of him feared that he was going to hit Eddie. He should have tried harder to fix his aim in training...

When the other drew a knife, Richie's instinct kicked _right_ back in, and he used all of his strength to throw the spear.

It hit Belch right in the back, causing him to fall onto the smaller boy.

"What the fuck?" Eddie asked, and Richie's heart felt light in his chest. He was okay. He was alive. A canon sounded, Richie hardly heard it. He quickly turned up the charm.

"So, what, you just giving up, ' _District Eight_?'" He asked as he moved his arm up to lean against the wall of the building, in what he hoped was a position that looked suave, and cool. Eddie was staring at him like he was... angry?? The smaller boy was grabbing the knife by his feet.

"I could have killed him," Eddie said, and Richie was too busy studying the way his body was just barely shaking, but still he stood looking pissed off. Cute cute cute. "And I'll kill you too." Eddie added, which brought Richie's attention back from admiring him. Oh. Maybe... not cute?

No, no. He definitely still found him cute.

It was just something about the way he was, tiny and menacing, with a knife clutched in his hand- even after the low score, the boy had an absurd amount of determination. And rage. Richie was very taken with it. He adjusted his glasses, that goofy grin back on his face.

"Holy shit. Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter," he sighed dreamily. Instead of getting a blush, or maybe a sheepish sort of reply, he was met with more aggression. (There was just no calming this boy.)

When the other leapt forward and started swinging the knife around, Richie put his hands up quickly in defense.

"Woah, woah, Eddie!" He tried, running out of space to back up. "Hey- relax. I'm not trying to fight you," he assured him, and the boy seemed to be listening from the moment his name was uttered. Richie reached out to try and have him put the knife down, but Eddie wasn't having any of that. He held it tighter to himself and Richie couldn't argue. "I've been looking for you since we started." He tried to explain, "I'm trying to help you."

Finally the anger left the other's face. Richie smiled. The anger was replaced by confusion, before Eddie's eyes suddenly lit up in realisation.

"You were the one who wanted to ally?" Eddie asked as he focused on him, and Richie didn't trust his voice as he just nodded hurriedly in response.

"Why?" The way the other asked, and looked up at him with such concern in those big eyes, it had the butterflies going absolutely wild.

"Because you're fucking adorable," he laughed gleefully, the flushed face he received in response making him even happier.

But for some reason Eddie wasn't happy. Why wasn't he happy? This was great!

"This isn’t a fucking joke, District Three - this is our lives, okay?" Eddie broke into a rant, and Richie watched him with hearts in his eyes. That is.. until some girl appeared behind him.

"We were brought here to kill each other." He tried to keep listening when Eddie continued, pressing his palms together in front of his lips, while his gaze darted between the love of his life and someone who was potentially going to try and kill them both in the next couple of minutes. "And I’m not going to lose MY life because some absolute idiot won’t stop chasing me around and, and- flirting with me like some h-" Eddie must have noticed how distracted he was, but he didn't give Richie any time to speak before he continued getting irritated. "Why- no, okay, why? Why are you doing that?" The boy asked.

Was it his turn? Oh. It was his turn now, finally.

"Okay, Eddie, I heard what you were saying, I promise, but there’s a girl here.” He tried to keep his voice calm so he wouldn't panic the other. Behind him, the girl was inspecting Belch's dead body.

Eddie was watching her too now, and Richie thought maybe it was about time they got out of there. But the other didn't move.

"Gross," the girl stated as she pulled the spear from the poor large dead boy's body, and before Richie could say anything, she had fixed Eddie with this dark look.

"Didn't think I'd fine you this soon into the games, _kitten_ ," she said, and it occurred to Richie they knew one another. They were from the same district. Duh! He was just always too busy checking Eddie out to notice the girl next to him.

"Heard that ridiculous little scream from a mile away. Thought you’d be hiding." The girl continued, but Richie was still very stuck on the petname and the fact they knew one another.

"Kitten??" He asked, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Eddie was staring at him now like he was out of his mind. And while that may have been the case, Richie just wanted an answer.

"Greta?" The boy sounded as if he could gag, "Ew, no, what the fuck?"

"Oh thank God," Richie quickly clutched at his shirt, over his chest, "so you're single." He just wanted the clarification. Eddie threw his arms up in confusion.

"Why would that mean I’m single? Why is me not dating _Greta_ indicative of being single?" He asked.

“I don’t know, I just thought-” Richie tried to chime in, before Greta was rudely interrupting him.

"Are you two finished?" She asked. Richie dared to say she sounded bored. Rude. But she was the one with the weapon, and it was no time for sass.

"Depends." Richie replied, trying to sound braver than he felt. He didn't think it worked. "Are you going to use that spear to kill us?"

"Yes." Greta replied, her eyes staring hard into his own.

"Oh. Okay. Eddie? You wanna maybe leave?" He asked, placing a hand on the smaller boy's arm. Eddie already must have had a plan, because he grabbed onto his hand quickly, his movements rough as he pulled Richie into a run alongside him.

"Didn't you bring any other weapons??" Eddie asked him, and his breath was already getting heavy. He must have been scared. "You went into the middle, right? You fought to get that weapon?” The smaller continued, and Richie felt quite put on the spot.

"Uh," he replied, before Eddie suddenly stopped, causing Richie to halt as well. He peered around him to find that a _cliff_ had stopped them. Had he been paying more attention he may have heard the running water, but he was too focused on the other.

"Fuck," Eddie said, and Richie couldn't help but find it so attractive when he cursed.

“Damn, I love it when you talk dirty.” He smirked, adjusting his glasses yet again now that they stopped running.

“Shut the fuck up. Let’s jump.” Eddie suddenly took steps toward the edge. Richie grabbed him.

“Woahhhh woah woah, Eddie, hah- look, I know it seems hopeless, but we can’t just-”

“Jump!” Eddie shouted at him, before  pushing Richie's hands away, and running right for the edge. He jumped off.

“Oh god he’s cute, but I didn’t know he was fucking crazy,” Richie whispered to himself, but a quick glance at Greta closing the distance between them changed his mind. He could do crazy.

He ran and jumped off as well, bracing himself to hit the ground.

But when he landed, it was into a body of water that cushioned his fall. He resurfaced from under the lake after several seconds of figuring out which way was up, and when he did emerge, he let out a scream because of how cold it was. He was grabbed and yanked by his arm, rather roughly, out of the water.

"Shut up! Fucking told you to jump right away!" Eddie was glaring down at him as Richie peeked up to look upon his savior, shorter boy's voice barely above a harsh whisper. "You're the most annoying person I've met in my entire life!" He growled.

Richie hardly even heard his words. He instead gaped slightly at the sight above him.

"Did I die?" He asked, squinting slightly, and managing to keep himself from smiling.

"You don't even- wait, what? No? Why do you-?" Eddie was looking at him in utter confusion, almost as if he was trying to figure out- _wait. Did he die?_ His face was illuminated by the setting sun, and water was dripping from the ends of his hair onto Richie's face, and it was a sight that nearly took the taller boy's breath away.

"Because all I see is an angel." He replied smoothly, grin spreading onto his face.

"Oh my god," Eddie let go of his arm instantly and turned on his heel to begin walking away, toward the trees. Richie smirked and got up, taking off his glasses (how did they even stay on?) and shaking his head to try and get the water out of his hair. He hurried to keep up with Eddie, but he did cast one last glance back, in time to see a figure he could only assume to be Greta disappear from the cliff side.

"You're a fucking joke. Look. We're gonna need more weapons. Thoughts? Ideas? I'm open to suggestion." When he looked ahead again, Eddie was looking up at him questioningly, and wringing water out of his shirt. "Do you know how to get more?" He continued to ask, and Richie felt like maybe it was about time the smaller boy knew the truth.

"Yeah, uh, see- Eds-" he started, before he was abruptly cut short.

"Do not call me that."

"Well then quit calling me 'District Three," he said back, maybe a little too quickly, and giving Eddie a look, "my name is Richard. Well. Richie is preferred." He said. His boyfriend ought to call him by his proper name.

"What about Dick?" Eddie asked as he continued walking, and Richie felt... slightly proud. But also it was at his expense, so he rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha - ha," he muttered under his breath, still trying to fuss with his glasses since they were wet and definitely not in the best shape they could have been.

"Aaaand you were saying? About the weapons?" Eddie kept pushing.

"Oh um. The thing is... I didn't get that from the pile. I uh. I found it." He tried to explain.

"Okay, no big deal. All we have to do is find more. Right? You probably know more about how to use them than I do."

"Eddie, um." Richie laughed a little nervously, "Just let me explain." He paused to adjust his glasses again, convinced maybe he'd lost a screw for them in the lake after jumping, "I.. I kinda took a shot in the dark when I threw the spear." He admitted, and Eddie immediately looked up at him, squinting in confusion.

"What... what are you saying to me right now? You hit a kid from like five yards away with a spear."

"That could have honestly hit either one of you, it was like... a fifty/fifty shot." Richie explained. It really had been. However, Eddie stopped walking, and it made Richie have to backtrack to get to him again. It was too dark to be too far from one another. Eddie seemed.. a little angry. Richie tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

"I mean to be honest, it could have just not hit at all, too." He laughed to hide his nervousness.

"Okay. What the fuck? What would have happened if you had hit me?!" Eddie demanded, crossing his arms.

"Then he'd kill me anyway. So we'd die together. That's romantic, right?" Richie grinned, thinking that was actually not the worst response he could have come up with. For reasons he could not fathom, Eddie didn't feel the same way. He smacked him in the face so hard that his glasses flew off.

"Hey!" Richie protested, a little shocked by the fact Eddie would actually slap him, and a little impressed by his strength. He rubbed the side of his face as he tried to figure out whether he deserved it. Maybe he should have expected it, but it also felt like a little much. Not like he'd ever even dream of hitting Eddie back.

"I fucking hate you." Eddie told him with venom in his voice, before he turned to continue walking. Richie dropped down quickly to feel around on the ground for his glasses. He could hear Eddie muttering to himself, before the boy let out a frustrated sounding groan. He tried to search more quickly.

"Okay, okay. We need to find shelter, Richie. It's getting dark, and it's dangerous out here." Eddie was still talking, but Richie grinned when he came upon his glasses. He put them on, before realizing they were covered in dirt. "Plus we have to sleep."

"Ooh," Richie hurried to follow Eddie's voice, nearly tripping over his own feet, and trying to clean his glasses with his still-damp shirt, "we're sleeping together? So soon?"

"Do you have an off switch??" Eddie asked, turning around so fast Richie thought he was going to get hit again. He flinched, but the look of sheer exhaustion on Eddie's face relaxed him. Did that mean he could keep going? He was gonna find out.

"Not when you keep me _so_ turned on." Richie pressed his luck as he pushed his glasses back up high on his nose. Maybe he shouldn't have continued to push Eddie's buttons in an arena where they were all supposed to kill each other.

But Eddie met his vulgar implications and jokes with softness.

"Richie. I'm trying to be serious, please." He begged, and the voice he said it in made Richie's heart start to pound.

"Okay. Shelter. Got it," he said as he switched gears. He could be serious. He reached down, and took Eddie's hand again as they walked forward. When Eddie jerked his hand away so quickly he looked back in confusion.

"It's not that dark. I can see you," Eddie said, and Richie didn't say anything. It wasn't why he had taken his hand. But clearly the shorter boy wasn't interested in holding hands, so he kept his own to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

**W** hen they had found themselves a small circle of old looking buildings, Eddie had been pretty quick to convince Richie to check and make sure no one else was hiding around inside. He didn't find much else besides spiders and cobwebs. That, and a good opportunity to scare Eddie - find it so _cute_ how worried the other boy was when he thought Richie could be in danger.

They decided to hole up in this shitty wooden shack, which was a lot less romantic than what Richie had been picturing in his head. He'd been thinking more like, a cabin, with a warm cozy fireplace. And Eddie wasn't making it any better by being so tense.

"I'll take first watch." Eddie had said, but Richie ignored it to go and drop himself onto the couch. When he did, layers of dust flew up around him, and Eddie let out a squeal. Richie held in a cough, as well as his own comments, because Eddie's were much more entertaining.

"God that's disgusting," Eddie's voice sounded muffled through his hands. Richie just snickered, making himself comfortable, and trying to brush away some of the dust. He didn't care all that much but it was kind of gross to keep breathing in.

When he was content enough he folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. He knew Eddie was moving closer because the floor creaked under his weight.

"Step close to the furniture," He told him without opening his eyes.

"What do you mean?" The other boy sounded so cute, Richie found himself grinning.

"It keeps the floor from creaking." He explained, peeking one eye open to look at him while Eddie was busy testing the theory out. He looked genuinely surprised that Richie was right.

"So you _do_ have some survival skills?" Eddie was sitting on the arm of the couch now.

"If that's what you call trying not to wake my parents in the middle of the night," Richie replied, sounding a little more forlorn then he had intended. Maybe Eddie would mistake it for being sleepy.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, and Richie didn't want to answer. So he didn't. He pretended to sleep, instead. "Richie..? Rich?" Eddie asked, and he could feel when the other leaned in close to him. He felt his heart beating so wildly in his chest he feared it would give him away. But it didn't, and he soon heard the sound of Eddie moving away from him.

He could hear him squeaking and whimpering about the damn dust on the chair, and it took everything in him not to laugh or make a comment or at least _peek_.

Soon it was quiet again, and Richie tried to really get some sleep. He was having trouble, though, and after rolling around a few times on the couch he glanced to Eddie. He'd sort of expected some kind of comment about how he was making noise. But Eddie was sleeping.

"'First watch' my ass," Richie smirked, but he didn't mind. He'd keep an eye out for Eddie, instead.

 

 

* * *

 

**I** t eventually grew darker in the cabin, and Richie was troubled with thoughts and ideas about what he might do to ensure Eddie's safety through these games. It was the sound of a canon that dragged him from his own mind.

"Richie??" Eddie suddenly said, and Richie felt as though his heart leapt up into his throat. The sound of the canon woke Eddie and the first thing he did was check on Richie. He had butterflies.

"Eddie? What's wrong?" He asked, trying his best to sound like someone that had just woken up.

"There was a canon, I think. Unless it was a nightmare." Eddie said. Richie moved to sit up, and feigned a yawn. It was a canon. But he didn't want the other boy to know he had been sitting here awake.

"What time is it?" He asked because he had to say _something_ , and from the expression he could make out on Eddie's face, he realised he'd asked the most dumb fucking question possible. He was about to add, "what time _do you think_ it is", and potentially make things worse for himself, but Capitol music began to suddenly play.

"Oh," Eddie had gotten up, so Richie did too, to join him at the window. "The fallen tributes." The other said softly. Richie dropped to his knees alongside Eddie, and he couldn't help but stare in his direction when the glow from the sky outside lit up his face. He almost missed the announcements of who had passed away while watching Eddie. He recognized most the faces from the bloodbath in the cornucopia, but he didn't tell Eddie.

Instead he sat quiet until the music stopped and the sky went dark. For once, he didn't know what to say to break this silence.

Eddie must have been sad, and afraid. He just wanted to make him feel better. He _wanted_ to tell him he'd never let anything happen to him. He was safe with Richie. He couldn't find the words.

"We should sleep, Eddie." He blurted instead, reaching to put his hand on his arm, and having it pretty roughly pushed back off.

"You can keep sleeping." Eddie replied coldly. Richie didn't move. He knew already Eddie's feelings, but it still hurt to be treated like the enemy. He'd done nothing but try to help him throughout the entirety of these games.

"I know you don't trust me." He started, trying to place his words. But it seemed that Eddie didn't want to hear anymore.

"I don't. And I don't want to discuss it, either." He said. Richie held his breath a moment. He studied the way Eddie stared elsewhere, and he knew he wasn't changing his mind.

"Okay." Richie finally settled on, defeated.

 

 

* * *

 

**T** hey were silent, just sitting there together until the sun came up. Richie's eyes were drooping by that point, but Eddie simply stood rather abruptly, glancing down at him.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." He said, and Richie groaned. He was too exhausted to eat. "You chose not to sleep." Eddie reminded him, before he was already going out the door. Richie panicked a bit that he was leaving so quickly as he got up to hurry after him.

But he paused in the doorway when he saw his boy standing outside, birds singing, and the sun casting a halo on his soft brown hair. When Eddie looked back at him, he was _sure_ he could see the hearts in Richie's eyes. They both smiled at one another.

The moment was cut short by an arrow that lodged itself directly into the doorpost. Okay. Cool.

"Aw, shoot," he recognized the girl immediately. It was Patty's ally. Amy? Alyssa? Patty was suddenly beside her. "His glasses made like a weird reflection against the sun," the long haired girl was explaining, for some reason loud enough for the boys to hear.

"It's okay, Audra, I'll show you how again."

Audra! That was it. But wait. This was _Patty_.

"Patty?" Richie asked nervously, because maybe it was a misunderstanding? Surely Patty would give him a little leeway here-

"Sorry, Richie!" She called, loading up another arrow.

"Fuck," Eddie said before he pushed Richie back inside, the sound of another arrow making contact with the wood reaching their ears just as he slammed the door shut. Richie was thankful the smaller was quicker to think than he was.

"What do we do?" Eddie asked. Richie was still a little dazed, and well... he didn't know what to do. He had no fucking idea. He shrugged slowly.

"Wait for them to run out of arrows." He tried, knowing if they missed all their shots it would be easier to get away.

"Richie! This isn't the time for jokes!" Eddie replied, and Richie felt troubled.

"I was only half joking." He admitted, and Eddie face palmed, and the smacking noise it made brought forth a laugh from Richie. Then it hit him! "Eddie, wait, I have an idea! Let's split up."

"And that's a good idea, _why_?" Eddie asked, looking skeptical.

"We'll make _them_ split up when they see us go in two separate directions. Then we lose them, come back here, and go in a new direction entirely. Okay?" He tried.

 _Please, Eddie. Please have_ some _faith in me._

"Fine." Eddie agreed, and Richie beamed, "We meet back here." The smaller boy pushed open the side window and Richie followed him out. Then he bolted past him and began swinging his arms around wildly.

"Yoo-hoo! Ladies!" He shouted, before turning to run. An arrow whizzed past him, and he prayed he could do this without getting killed.

"Over here!" He heard Eddie call from behind him. He hoped this would work. Otherwise they were both _so_ screwed.

 

 

* * *

 

**S** omething that Richie learned that day was that Patty was quick. And he was really not. He was dodging arrows repeatedly, and one came so close to his face he was surprised it didn't take his glasses right off.

"Patty," he kept trying, breathing heavily, "stop. We gotta stop, I won't hurt you." He tried as he glanced back, but another arrow grazing his cheek told him she was not afraid of _him_ hurting _her_. Nor was she interested in playing friendly.

They broke into a clearing just as another arrow passed him, and Patty let out a frustrated noise as she threw the whole bow at him.

 _Out of arrows_ , he smirked, letting out a loud laugh, and wishing he could share that with Eddie right about now. He spun around to face her just as she slammed into him with an angry yell.

"Patty!!" He put up his hands to try and stop the attack but then he was knocked onto his back, while she repeatedly punched him. The girl was definitely stronger than she looked, and if she kept up like that he was sure she'd do damage eventually. He finally grabbed her wrists, rolling them over, and pinning them above her head.

"Fucking stop," he breathed, and she glared up at him.

"I'm not losing these games, Richie. I don't care. I'll kill you. And that boy, and Audra, too, because I'm going home!" She screamed, before tears filled her eyes.

Richie felt a little upset. But before he had the chance to say anything, there was a loud buzzing sound from behind them. He turned to see the district five boy leaning against a tree and watching them. Patrick, he was pretty sure?

"What are you kids up to?" He smirked, and the device in his hand buzzed again. A tazer..? Really? But there was something wrong with it. Wires and duct tape were wrapped all around it. He'd modified it.

"We're a little busy. But thanks for asking." Richie replied, and their new friend didn't seem to like that response. He started to approach quickly, and Richie let go of Patty to get up and try to fend him off, when the tazer was suddenly jabbed hard against his side.

"Don't taze me bro," was about all his dumbass brain could think to say before he was electrocuted. The shock knocked him unconscious.

 

 

* * *

 

**W** hen Richie drifted back, it was to the sound of Patty's screams. He couldn't seem to move his arms or get up, something holding him down.

When his eyes came into focus he first noticed the large crack in his glasses. Then he saw Patty beside him, duct tape haphazardly wrapped to hold her against a tree trunk, while Patrick sat crouched in front of her. He repeatedly moved the tazer closer with the button held, to make her scream.

"Hey, man, leave her alone," Richie slurred, and Patrick's wild-eyed gaze turned on him.

"Sorry. Ladies first," the other replied, ripping off a piece of duct tape to slap over the screaming girl's mouth.

"Please, come on," Richie begged, before receiving the same treatment. Well, no one had ever gone to these lengths to shut him up. He wished he could make that joke.

His humor left him entirely when Patrick produced a pocket knife. He shut his eyes as Patty screamed, muffled behind the tape, and blood splattered onto Richie's face. The shrieking continued for another moment while he tried desperately to figure out a way out of his own duct tape hold.

He looked down, trying to block out the blood and the squirming of the dying girl beside him, finding a broken branch within his reach. He carefully took it in his fingers, and worked quickly as he rubbed it up against the duct tape. The angle was painful for his wrist, but he had to try.

He'd gotten through at least two wraps of duct tape before Patty suddenly went silent. He couldn't look. He didn't want to. But no canon sounded, and Richie had to assume she was still breathing.

Another nifty feature of the trackers in their wrists: they could monitor their pulses.

Patrick appeared in front of him, then, soaked entirely in blood.

"You're up," he smirked, before bringing a hand up to start peeling at the duct tape covering his mouth. "You'd better keep quiet, I wanna see what this knife can do with that big mou-" Richie pushed himself forward then, the remainder of the duct tape ripping against his strength, and he knocked Patrick back onto his ass. He quickly tried to run, the tape still on him and slowing him down.

His ankle was grabbed and Patrick twisted it and pushed down until the bones cracked, causing Richie to scream out. Patrick tried to yank him back, before Richie turned and used the other foot to kick him right in the jaw. He scrambled away, springing to his feet and trying to run.

He managed to get the tape off of himself, throwing it all aside as he limped, and he flung himself into the first empty building he happened across to hide.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest, and when he heard the knife scraping along the wall outside he was sure he was going to die.

"Not very good at covering your tracks," Patrick said, rounding the corner, and leaning in the doorway of the building. A wicked smirk spread on his face, and Richie struggled onto his one good foot as the bigger boy grabbed him, the knife stabbing into his side. The only positive being that it wasn’t at a deep angle.

He started seeing black spots, the pain so bad that the wind was knocked out of him. Still, he fought. He head-butted Patrick, causing him to reel backwards, and he ran again.

The dark of the woods made this significantly harder, but maybe it could also be used to his advantage. He tried to be lighter in his messy steps, but with a broken ankle there was only so much he could do, and every crunch of leaves beneath his shoes was another announcement of his whereabouts in the trees.

He was feeling dizzy, and lightheaded, and the only thing keeping him going by now was the will to live and see Eddie again. Protect him from creeps like this having a chance at him.

With a newfound burst of energy from thinking about the other boy, Richie raced from the trees despite his hopping, until he happened upon another building. He climbed into an old, dusty cabinet, and he waited.

 

 

* * *

 

**R** ichie didn't know when he had fallen unconscious, but he did know he was alive. And bleeding. He assumed it was loss of blood that knocked him out.

He crept from the cabinet quietly, sunlight streaming into the building, and found he was alone. Nothing but birds singing.

He removed his jacket, lifting his shirt to see the severity of the wound Patrick had given him the night before. It looked bad. He winced after touching it, and decided _not_ to do that, lowering his shirt. He tied his jacket by the sleeves around himself, pulling the knot tight just over the wound. He had to force himself to be quiet even with the intense feeling of pain it brought.

"Fuck," he whimpered, "fuck fuck, that was stupid." He tried to ignore his body threatening to black out again, his fingers trembling.

He didn't know where he was, but. He felt it was about time he returned to the shack. To Eddie. Patty may have been a lost cause after last night, as much as Richie hated to think. She could have been dead for all he knew.

He was cautious when he left the building, and he had no idea where all of this had taken him, but he decided to just find the edge of the woods and start there.

He didn't realise he'd be wandering for literal hours. By the time night had rolled around, he had to stop. He'd not found food, or water. His body was growing weaker and he felt like he was no closer to his objective. What’s worse, he was sure he was going in circles again.

He blew it. He couldn't protect Eddie, or even himself. He felt tears sting in his eyes, and he closed them, leaning his head back against the tree behind him.

A canon sounded, along with a series of hair-raising howls and snarls. Richie started to think maybe this really was it for him. Another canon, and the sound of screaming, and Richie just screwed his eyes shut tighter as he ignored the faces that flashed in the sky. He didn't want to know if one of them was Eddie.

He heard other tributes rushing past through the trees, and while he couldn't see them, he knew that they were the next targets of whatever the gamemaker had cooked up. And so was he, if he didn't do something.

But what was the use?

As the barking and growling grew closer, Richie began to accept his fate. In fact he was positive he was going to die here. Then it was another, more familiar sound, that finally changed his mind and prompted him to move.

"What the fuck?" Eddie's voice reached him from somewhere close by in the woods.

_Eddie._

He forced himself into his feet, and he broke into a limping run. The tears from before were running down his cheeks now. He had to get there in time. He followed the sound of the mutts the entire way, and when he hit the edge of the trees he saw them all.

Stan, Mike, and his Eddie. Surrounded by dog-like creatures. Richie was about to run forward, to shield him from the mutts, or at least be a distraction to let his friends get away. But then Eddie let out a loud cry as he stabbed one of the creatures _in the eye_ , and swung his knife wildly to chase off the others.

He felt like his breath caught in his throat. He must have been staring with hearts in his eyes by this point, because he was so impressed with the strength his tiny boy had. He started to stumble into the clearing just as Stan caught Eddie in his arms.

"Eddie?" Richie asked, and the boys all looked over in unison. A new wave of tears filled Eddie's eyes instantly.

"Richie," he sobbed out, breaking away from Stan to get to his feet, and running toward the taller boy. Richie just stood with his arms outstretched to him as Eddie flung himself into them, and he spun the smaller boy around, trying not to wince at the pain that followed.

It was worth it. _It was so worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> key skipped for this chapter.


	12. stuck on the puzzle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gayest chapter. happy bday richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @latinxrichie wanna give that shout out to the most supportive person ever w this fic, the loml, and also give a huge thank you to you guys who leave comments. seriously, it means EVERYTHING to me to know you care about this story.

**E** ddie didn't know how to answer Stan's question. He had no idea where it had come from. That _wasn't_ like him. And while it had been terrifying beyond belief it also felt _exhilarating_.

"Eddie?"

He looked up at the sound of his name being called, the voice attached to it causing his heart to race. The moment his gaze landed on the familiar, curly haired boy with now-cracked glasses, tears rushed to his eyes.

"Richie," he sobbed out, climbing out of Stan's grasp as he ran to him. The other opened his arms for him, and without thinking too deeply about it, he jumped right into them. Richie caught him, and even spun him around in a circle.

When he stopped so they could pull back from one another, they were both just staring, tears in their eyes. It was as if neither of them really knew where to begin.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Eddie finally managed, quickly reaching up to wipe his eyes with the sides of his palms.

"Were you worried about me?" Richie asked, a playful grin spreading on his face, and Eddie was already rolling his eyes. But Richie had his answer before he even asked the question. "And to think, the last time we saw one another you were yelling at me. I knew you'd come around, spaghetti."

"What? Spaghetti?" Eddie asked in confusion.

"Eddie spaghetti." Richie replied simply.

"Oh, god, I hate it." Eddie laughed and made a face, and just like that, there was a familiar sense of comfort that settled between them. Behind them, Stan and Mike glanced at each other with knowing looks, smiling.

Eddie started to head back over to them, but when he saw Richie limping a few steps behind, he paused.

"What happened to your foot?" He asked, "And your glasses?"

"Long story. I also got stabbed, you wanna see?" Richie asked, pointing to his side where the jacket sleeves were knotted over the wound.

"Richie!" Eddie gasped, "You got stabbed?? What the fuck - why were you lifting me?!" He demanded, moving closer to start untying the sleeves.

"Ah- woah, Eds, wait-" Richie started, the pain already worsening the moment Eddie fussed with his makeshift "bandage". Eddie glanced up at him, frowning at the expression of hurt Richie wore. It was unusual for him. Then he noticed the cut on his cheek, bringing a hand up to cup his face, and run his thumb over the scratch.

He didn't miss the way Richie's eyes widened at the gesture, and he quickly retracted his hand. "We need to go somewhere so I can get a better look at these wounds." Eddie announced as he turned around to face Mike and Stan.

"Is that all you'll be doing?" Stan asked, and Mike nudged him, before they both started laughing. Eddie didn't really get it, glancing to Richie, who's face flushed. He noticed Eddie looking, though, and cleared his throat.

"Well we wanted to give you and Mike some alone time, if you know what I mean," the taller boy quickly fixed the situation with a joke, earning himself a scoff from Stan.

"Oh, shut up, Richie. You're the ones who are getting all..." Stan's voice faded out to Eddie as he felt unsettled. The sooner he could take a look at that stab wound, the better. He didn't want to lose Richie when he had just come back to them.

 

* * *

 

" **C** oast is clear," Mike announced after having checked the shack for any signs of other tributes. They were all relieved. This would be safe enough for the rest of the night, then they could move on to a new area in the morning.

Eddie removed the dusty table cloth from the table, checking to see that the space was clean before he instructed Richie to lie down on it. Then he got to work removing the jacket.

"Shit, you lost a lot of blood," he said quietly as he hesitantly raised his shirt up.

"Think that's my cue to go to bed," Stan said, grimacing at the sight. His eyes moved between the wound, then Richie, before finally landing on Eddie. "Good luck." He told him, squeezing his shoulder, before he turned to go to the living room.

"Anything I can do to help?" Mike asked, wanting to assist if he could. Eddie shook his head.

"I have everything under control," he told him, before smiling a bit slyly, "but maybe you should keep an eye on Stan in the other room. He shouldn't be alone."

Mike studied him for a moment, before grinning. "Call me if you need me," he said, getting the message.

Richie raised an eyebrow when Eddie sent Mike away, but before he had the chance to say anything, the smaller boy was removing his own jacket. When he started to tug his shirt over his head too, Richie's eyes widened.

"Oh, woah, Eds- I mean I'm into it, but on the table? With our friends in the other room?"

"What?" Eddie asked in confusion after removing his under shirt, wetting it with Mike's canteen.

"Oh." Richie gave pause, but didn't get a chance to explain himself before the damp cloth was pressed over his wound. He hissed through gritted teeth, and Eddie apologized several times as he tried to clean the blood from the area.

"God, we need something. Like for infection, or.. I don't know," Eddie sighed shakily. At least the wound wasn't deep, he decided, and he glanced back up at Richie while the other tried to catch his breath.

A soft beeping had them both glancing from one another, and Eddie recognized the sound.

"Really..?" He wondered, "That quickly?" He pushed away from the table to go to the door. Cautiously, he took the knife from his belt, and pushed it open. He got his answer with the small capsule that lay there, unclipping the parachute from it before he took it inside. He dropped it into Richie's hands.

"Whaaat? For little ol' me?" Richie grinned, "I have sponsors?" He asked, and Eddie shrugged.

"I guess so. You have to open it, Rich." Eddie told him, showing him the latch.

Richie opened it to reveal first aid supplies, and a note. He read the note before touching anything else.

> ' _You really had the Capitol in an uproar during that adorable reunion with Eddie. So here's a little something your sponsors wanted your 'nurse' to have._
> 
> _\- Wendy_ '

Richie snorted into laughter, and Eddie looked confused, not seeing what was so funny until Richie pushed the capsule into his hands.

"Wh- _nurse_?" his face flushed, and he pouted when his eyes moved back to Richie. But the other was fixing him with a smirk, his eyes half lidded in a way that made Eddie blush.

"Well helloooo, nurse," he teased, and it was enough to remind Eddie of his irritation.

"Fuck off," he muttered, while Richie continued to chuckle, and Eddie tried to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks as he set his focus on opening the first aid.

Once the wound was wiped clean he applied ointment to help prevent infection, and seal the wound more quickly. Then he urged Richie to sit up.

"Hold the bandage in place while I wrap the gauze," he explained, and Richie was obedient, but Eddie had to press very close to reach behind him while wrapping it around his waist. He made the mistake of glancing up at him, and Richie was already watching him, and he became so flustered he fumbled with the gauze for a good ten seconds trying not to drop it.

With a bright red face he tore the gauze and slid the clip over it to hold everything in place, moving away from him to clear his throat.

"There." He told him. Richie was quiet a moment.

"And my foot?" He asked, and when Eddie looked at him, he realised the other boy was getting the *biggest* kick out of this.

"You're an awful patient, you know that?" Eddie made a face as he began to remove his shoe; Richie just laughing in between quiet curses from the pain.

After some feeling around Eddie concluded that there was a fracture, and he wrapped Richie's foot as well, knowing that was going to be a _real_ problem when it came to travel and getting to safety in a pinch. But he wouldn't let anyone hurt Richie again. So it would be fine.

"Okay. All set." He announced, putting his shirt and jacket back on. "We can wash the bloody clothing tomorrow in the lake."

"Thank you, nurse," Richie told him, grinning, and Eddie sighed. "Oh! Don't I get anything for being such a good boy?"

"Goodnight, Richie." Eddie muttered, cheeks pink, and turning on his heel to leave the room.

"Wait wait," Richie frowned, propping himself up on his elbows. "Am I supposed to sleep here?"

"Well, Mike and Stan took the furniture in the living room," he said thoughtfully, "it's better than the floor."

"Alone?" Richie asked, and Eddie tilted his head in confusion. When Richie patted his hand against the table he shook his head.

"No way." He replied, bristling a bit. He remembered Bill, and also remembered the fact he was going to have to answer to his mother about these boys if he made it out of these games.

"Aw, come on, Eds. It's cold," Richie pouted, and Eddie pulled his jacket back off to throw over Richie. It hit him in the face, which was an accident, but Eddie found it amusing.

"Well now you're going to get cold," Richie replied after he'd pulled the jacket off of his face, and Eddie shrugged.

"I'll be fine."

"Eddie, come on. I'm not going to bite. And what better way to get warm then a little cuddling with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Setting myself on fire," Eddie responded simply, and they both stared at one another, before bursting into laughter. Eddie moved a little closer without thinking about it. Richie wasn't Bill. And he was smiling at Eddie, now, his gaze as warm and inviting as the arms he wanted Eddie to sleep in.

It was tempting enough for Eddie to climb onto the table beside him.

"We're going to break this furniture," he said, and Richie laughed quietly.

"Won't be the last time we break furnitu-" Richie started, before Eddie clapped a hand over his mouth.

"If I'm going to stay here, it's quiet time," he told him, "okay?" He asked, and Richie nodded while his hand was still firmly in place. He moved it away, then, trying to get comfortable on the hard surface beneath him.

Richie wrapped his arms around him without hesitation, pulling him close until Eddie's back was pressed against his chest. He felt butterflies at the closeness, glancing up to find that the other boy had closed his eyes already. He hoped he couldn't feel his heart pounding so rapidly in his chest.

Were he not now aware of his recent and sudden romantic interest in Richie, he would have sworn he was having a panic attack.

He closed his own eyes, pulling his jacket up to try and cover both of their torsos, and he remembered thinking before he fell asleep that the table really wasn't that uncomfortable in Richie's arms.

 

* * *

 

**W** hen he awoke, it was to Stan leaning over him, arms crossed.

"So, even after Bill, we haven't learned our lesson about falling asleep next to pretty boys.. have we?" He asked, smirking. Eddie felt his face flush. Richie stirred beside him, laughing tiredly.

"Stan thinks I'm pretty," he snorted. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Huh. While I can't say I'm surprised, that's not the part I expected him to focus on." He stated, but the gears were still working in Richie's mind.

"Wait," Richie said suddenly, "who's Bill?"

"There it is." Stan sighed, shaking his head. "Mike caught a rabbit this morning. Come eat, both of you." He uncrossed his arms to leave the room.

"Who the fuck is Bill?" Richie directed it at Eddie this time, who was quick to get up.

"What? I don't know," Eddie replied in a mumble, before grabbing his jacket and following Stan. Richie was persistent, however, and hopped his way after him.

"Is anyone gonna tell me?"

"Bill was the guy we saved Eddie from," Stan was smirking, watching them both with amusement as Eddie dropped his head, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Guy from District Seven. Eddie listened to him because he thought he was attractive."

"I'm sorry, what?" Richie glanced at him in shock. "That weird lumberjack guy with the axe?"

"Yeah," Stan shook his head, and Eddie was covering his face with both hands. "You know, Eddie, Mike is the reason we followed you and Bill, actually."

"What do you mean..?" Eddie asked, peeking out. "You were following us?"

"Mmhm," Stan nodded, "most of the day." Well, that was an embarrassing tidbit of information. Eddie had been pretty cozied up to Bill the entire time they were together.

"I think he had done the same thing the night before. To someone else." Mike said while he distributed the food, everyone accepting gratefully, "At least I'm _pretty_ sure, had a bit of a theory on it."

"What..? How do you know?" Eddie tried to think of the night before he met Bill; he was with Richie then. He remembered falling asleep on that dusty old chair, and waking up to the sound of a canon. Someone else had been getting a much worse wake up call, if Mike was right.

"When Stan and I nearly ran right into him in the woods, he was with the boy from District Eleven. That boy died on the same night. Unless it’s a coincidence."

The image was immediate. The little boy who had been sat across from him on the aircraft, who's face he'd seen light up in the sky during the fallen tributes broadcast. He handed the meat back to Mike, not hungry suddenly.

"What did he do to you..?" Richie asked in concern, and Eddie shrugged.

"Do we have to talk about this?" He asked, and Richie opened his mouth to respond.

"Tricked Eddie into thinking he would be safe. Tried to kill him in his sleep." Stan stepped in, making it clear that he didn't blame Eddie for what happened, even if he liked to tease him. Eddie looked almost grateful for the delicate way he explained it. He had a lot to be grateful for when it came to Stan and Mike, really. If they hadn't been following he and Bill that day, he wouldn't be here, he supposed.

"That _asshole_ ," Richie muttered, and Eddie didn't really recognize the new expression on the boy's face. Anger, but something else was present too.

"Anyway, if we're done talking about my mistakes," Eddie cleared his throat, "what's the plan today?" He glanced between Stan and Mike.

"We're going to find more food." Stan told him.

"And a new place to stay for the evening," Mike chimed in.

"What about weapons?" Eddie asked.

"This kid and his weapons," Richie sighed. "We don't need weapons, Eds. Anyone approaches us, we just unleash you on 'em." He pulled him into a headlock, messing up his hair, and laughing at Eddie's squeals of protest.

"Dick!" He growled when he finally pulled back from him, trying to fix his hair.

"Aw, I love that we have the _cutest_ nicknames for each other." Richie continued, and Stan could tell Eddie was hitting his limit.

"Beep beep, Richie." He said, and Richie shut his mouth, before pouting. Eddie glanced at Stan, before eying Richie, and then snapping right back to Stan with a gasp.

"What is that? There _is_ an off switch?"

"It's what his coworkers say to shut him up. Used to hear it a lot over the phone." Stan explained, "So I started using it myself."

"Staniel! You can't just tell him that!" Richie argued, "I'm never going to be allowed to speak again if Eddie has anything to say about it."

"Beep beep, Rich," Eddie said, causing him to pout even more, the other three boys bursting into laughter.

 

* * *

 

" **W** hat are we looking for again..?" Richie sighed, sounding _beyond_ bored as they made their way through the trees.

"Plants, berries, anything we can actually eat." Eddie replied, one hand on the knife tucked into his belt, as he peered around each trunk cautiously.

"This sucks." Richie told him, and Eddie gave him a bit of a look. "Eating plants sucks, Eds. I want a burger."

"Well, burgers don't grow on trees, Rich." Eddie sighed.

"Could you imagine if they did? Like how weird would that be," Richie kept going, but Eddie quieted as they reached the end of the trees. Ahead of them lay a huge field of flowers, with a lake on the other end of the small hill.

His immediate thoughts were about the dream that he'd had while with Bill, and it caused his heart to race a little in fear. Then Richie suddenly burst ahead of him, hopping his way into the flowers on one good leg.

"Look at this!" He exclaimed, eyes traveling all around to take the sight in, while Eddie stood frozen and staring. Richie stopped when he noticed the smaller boy's lack of enthusiasm. "Eddie." He laughed, coming over to take his arm, and pull him out into the open alongside him.

Eddie tried to shake off his unease, his gaze moving up to look at Richie. The taller boy was absolutely beaming, and Eddie's heart skipped a beat, thinking he could have compared such a bright smile to the sun itself. Maybe the field was okay.

"This is beautiful, isn't it?" Richie asked him happily, and Eddie nodded.

"Mm." He blushed, glancing down at their hands. He reached to take Richie's, but missed because the other boy suddenly moved to gently drop himself to lie back in the flowers.

"I could stay here for the rest of the games," Richie sighed. "Come on and join me, Eds."

"Allergies, Rich." Eddie reminded him, before his leg was grabbed, and he let out a yell. He laughed as he tried to keep his balance against Richie's pulling.

"Okay, okay!!" He exclaimed, his foot being released. "God, you're so persistent." He moved to lie down in the flowers, the opposite direction Richie was, but their faces still side by side.

"Okay, so... now what do we do?" He wondered, and Richie glanced at him.

" _Now_ who can't shut their mouth?" He teased, and Eddie rolled his eyes. But then he let them flutter shut as he quieted.

It was peaceful. Warm. And best of all, it was nothing like the dream he'd had. Instead Richie was here. And something about it felt like home to Eddie. Like if he could choose, this was what he would be doing ten years from now. And having Richie beside him, like this, in ten years... it sounded nice.

"Eds," Richie said softly, and Eddie opened his eyes to look at him.

"Hm?"

"Did you really find ‘Bill’ attractive?" Richie asked, before his expression broke into a grin as he met Eddie's irritated gaze.

"Oh shut up," Eddie muttered, looking back to the sky, and blushing lightly. Well, ten years was a long time to put up with Richie.

Richie just snickered, adjusting his glasses as he propped himself up on his elbow. He continued to watch Eddie, plucking a flower from the grass, and placing it in his hair.

Eddie just batted at him, cheeks turning pink. That was... really cute, he decided as he met Richie's gaze, sticking his tongue out at him, before he grabbed a flower to try and put in the other's hair too. It slipped through his curls and fell onto his glasses, causing Eddie to giggle, and Richie sighed happily hearing the sound.

"Looks nice," Richie complemented Eddie, who was still grinning, before he lied back down.

"You too." Eddie teased. They both looked back to the sky in unison, faces warm from blushing, and it was quiet for a solid few moments.

"What about me?" Richie suddenly blurted out.

"What? What about you, Rich?" Eddie wondered, looking at him in confusion.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" He asked, and Eddie quieted. He felt his heart beat a bit more quickly, because how can you just ask someone that in this situation? And did he think Richie was attractive?

He did. He thought he was very attractive. He was just also terrified to say that directly to him.

But then he grew worried when he realised just how long he was taking to answer, thinking Richie must be so offended, and looking to him quickly. Richie was staring back at him already, their faces feeling so much closer than they did before.

"Richie," he said softly, wishing that he wasn't upside down beside him. He had the strongest urge to close the space between them. He swallowed nervously.

Richie's expression changed, then, and he sat up quickly. Eddie's eyes followed him in confusion, before he sat up too, turning to face him.

"Richie?" He asked.

"It's okay if you don't, Eds." Richie answered without looking back at him.

"No, that's not what I-"

"Let's go see if there are any berries by the lake, yeah?" Richie said in an overly cheery voice, and he didn't give Eddie any time to explain his silence as he stood abruptly, shaking the flower from where it was between his hair and glasses, and limping down the hill.

Eddie was still trying to get rid of his butterflies, and didn't know how to tell Richie the truth about what he thought without making things uncomfortable between them. So he instead stood to follow him silently to the water, taking his own flower from his hair, and spinning it around in his fingers.

 

* * *

 

When they reached the bottom of the hill they split up to begin searching for plants and berries, keeping close enough that they wouldn't get separated from one another this time. When Richie returned with no results, Eddie was in the middle of picking small black berries, and storing them in the pack around his waist.

"Eddie!" The other exclaimed when he spotted him, knocking the remaining berries out of his hands.

"What the hell?"

"Those are poisonous. Just one would kill you in less than a minute." Richie explained to him, and Eddie looked down at his juice-stained hands before looking back up at him in panic.

"Oh god," he moved to begin dumping them from his pack, Richie trying to keep him calm with a softer voice. They both paused when the birds above them started to utter a familiar melody.

"The signal," Richie said, quickly pulling out the damp undershirt that they'd taken time to wash earlier, and wiping down Eddie's hands before he tossed it to the ground. "Let's go."

Normally Eddie would have complained about the careless disposal of his own undershirt, but he was still quite shaken up about the berries, and thankful for Richie having been there. He didn't say anything else as he kept close to him.

They started to follow the trail of mockingjays singing overhead, Eddie keeping his steps slow so that Richie could take his time. It was an idea Stan had come up with, to have the birds sing; so they could all find each other again once they had split up. Eddie could only assume that it meant the other boys had found food.

But when a canon sounded, he and Richie looked at one another with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character key (what we know so far):
> 
> District One girl - Myra King  
> District One boy - Henry Bowers  
> District Two girl - Carla Bordeaux (deceased)  
> District Two boy - Reginald “Belch” Huggins (deceased)  
> District Three girl - Patricia “Patty” Blum  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Four girl - Lisa Albrecht (deceased)  
> District Five girl - Betty Ripsom (deceased)  
> District Five boy - hangs out w Henry, has wild eyes (?)  
> District Six girl - Marcia Fadden (deceased)  
> District Six boy - Stan  
> District Seven girl - Audra Phillips  
> District Seven boy - Bill  
> District Eight girl - Greta  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Nine girl - Brenda Arrowsmith (deceased)  
> District Nine boy - Matthew Clements (deceased)  
> District Ten girl - Laurie Winterbarger (deceased)  
> District Ten boy - Mike  
> District Eleven boy - Calvin Clark (deceased)  
> District Twelve girl - Sally Mueller (deceased)  
> District Twelve boy - Edward Corcoran (deceased)


	13. sweet sacrifice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out who the canons fired for. we also learn of another alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @latinxrichie i can’t NOT give her a shout out, im love her and shes supporting me so hardcore even through rough chapters like this.

" **B** everly!! Bev!"

It was 5 in the morning, but that didn't seem to deter Ben from calling the redhead's name, and pounding on the door until finally it slid open. He stepped back when she appeared in a thin, short nightgown, quickly keeping his gaze on her face while his cheeks took on a deep pink colour.

"What's going on?" She asked as she grabbed her robe from the hook beside the door, pulling it on. It wasn't out of the ordinary to get very little sleep during the games. Sometimes the tributes didn't sleep. Meant they had to be alert as well. So she and Ben had a lot of late night visits when something important happened.

"Have you seen any of this..?" He flipped his tablet around to show her row upon row of articles concerning what appeared to be Richie and Eddie's relationship in the games.

"Wow." Beverly stated, taking the tablet, and selecting one. "'Only one thing more entertaining then watching a fight to the death - _romance_!'" She read aloud, before frowning and glancing to Ben.

"A little sick honestly, isn't it?" She sighed, scrolling through to find that people were enamored with the idea of two people from different districts having this forbidden sort of romance.

"But we can use this? Can't we?" Ben asked, and Beverly looked at him for a moment before her face brightened.

"Ben, you absolute genius!" She beamed, grabbing him by his round cheeks to plant a kiss on his lips. Then she spun around to find her own electronics, nearly tripping in her haste. Ben still stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Come on, come on," she ushered him in, and he stepped in cautiously. She patted the bed beside her as she pulled herself up to sit cross-legged, and he sat delicately on the edge of the bed.

When the device powered on the notifications poured in.

"You were right! Sponsors," she said, laughing in delight and grabbing Ben's shoulder with her free hand. "He can do this, Ben. He's doing this," she moved it now to cover her mouth, and Ben smiled seeing her so happy.

"There's hope for District Eight yet!" She continued to giggle, hopping up off the bed. "Come on. We're gonna get there early today - want to see what my boys are up to." She flashed him a playful sort of smile as she scrunched up her nose, and it was contagious, because Ben was grinning back at her. Well, contagious or he was just that amazed by her.

"Okay Bev. I'll be waiting in the hall." He let her know, stepping out, and trying to push back his overwhelming feelings. They had to worry about the games before anything else.

 

* * *

 

**T** he panic that followed the first canon spiraled out of control when a second canon sounded. Eddie didn't know when he'd started crying, but now he was struggling to blink away tears as they raced to find their friends. Richie was right behind him, eerily silent. Eddie couldn't pay that much attention to it.

He nearly let out a scream when he slammed right into Mike, who looked them over in a panic, before wrapping his arms around them to pull them both into a bear hug. Stan was behind him a moment later, visibly shaken.

"Jesus!" Eddie cried, "We thought it was you!"

"We thought the same." Mike told him, attempting to relax him as he was clung onto.

"Whatever it was," Stan started, trying to ease the shakiness of his voice, "it was really close. We can't stay in this area anymore."

"If we had weapons, we could fight," Eddie argued his point as he pushed back from the embrace, and Stan let out a scoff, but this time it was Mike who shut him down.

"No, Eddie. Is that what you want? To leave these games knowing you'd done harm when you could have stayed out of the way?" He asked, as he focused on him seriously.

"No. I want to protect you. All of you." Eddie replied quietly, and Mike's features softened.

"We keep each other safe. Okay?" The taller boy said, and Richie was nodding in agreement.

"Safety in numbers," he offered up, "we're better together. Weapons or no weapons."

Eddie still looked awfully stubborn about it. But they were right. No one was going to want to approach or mess with them unless they actually had confidence they could take out _four_ tributes at once. But as it came down to the wire, with the count Eddie was keeping in his head, it was just them and six others left.

That left plenty of room for another alliance to be in the making. One that could have weapons.

 

* * *

 

**T** he boys struggled to keep their laughter to a minimum as they sat gathered around the fire, telling stories and jokes. They'd even been telling each other bits and pieces of what it was like back home in their own districts.

"It's not _just_ sewing!" Eddie was trying to defend himself while the other boys laughed. "We- we- sometimes the needle-" Richie nearly fell backwards as he wheezed, and Eddie slapped at him, before bursting into his own fit of giggles. Either way he looked at it, his job was not exactly cool sounding.

"Okay, whatever. What about you then, Stan?" He tried to take the attention off of himself, while Stan wiped away a tear at the corner of his eye.

"Me? Transportation," he said between a few more soft laughs. He cleared his throat quickly. "I do blueprints, for like.. trains and stuff."

"What? That's so cool," Eddie replied a bit enviously, and Richie snorted again.

"Why the hell is that cool?"

"It just is. Shut up," Eddie muttered, and Stan shook his head.

"Nah, it's pretty lame. I would rather make my own blueprints." He explained, and Mike was looking at him curiously.

"What would you make?"

"Airplanes."

"Airplanes?" Eddie and Richie responded simultaneously, before both uttering "Jinx!" as they looked at one another.

"I said it first," Eddie said, to which Richie responded by punching him in the arm when he mentally decided that _he_ had said it first. He didn't use all of his strength by any means but Eddie still reacted dramatically, grabbing his shoulder. "Ouch- fucker-"

"Quiet down. I wanted to hear about the planes," Mike shushed the boys, and Richie and Eddie just gave each other looks - Richie sticking his tongue out - before they focused back on Stan. Stan rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. It's sort of stupid."

"No, you can say," Mike encouraged him, "it won't be stupid." Stan studied him quietly for a minute, before sighing.

"It's just.. I've wondered what it would be like. Flying. So, I wanted to build a plane." He explained, dropping his gaze to the fire as his cheeks turned pink. He would have thought it somewhat obvious with his interest in birds.

"That's not stupid," Richie told him.

"Not at all," Eddie agreed, and Richie promptly punched him in the arm again. "You motherf-"

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Stan said, giving them each a look at their childish behavior, before smiling. "But thanks, guys."

Richie just pouted, the game having been ruined, and Eddie smirked triumphantly.

"Mike next?" Stan suggested before they could continue bitching at one another, grinning instead at the other boy. Mike's face flushed at the expression he was given, before he cleared his throat.

"Well livestock is basically what you'd think. I work with animals. Mostly farm animals. Cows, pigs, chickens. Sheep are my favourite," he admitted, and Eddie found himself smiling.

"Do you like, kill 'em and stuff?" Richie asked, earning an elbow to the gut from Eddie.

"Uh, no, that isn't in my department," Mike said thankfully. "I don't like killing anything."

"You should have seen him with the rabbits, he-"

"Well that's not necessary." Mike said, grinning and hiding his face in his hands. Stan laughed a little, eying him to determine whether it was alright to continue. Mike was peeking out at him through his fingers.

"Mike, you nearly cried over it. It was sweet." He settled on, and Richie and Eddie both 'aww'd in response. Mike shook his head.

"It's only because I had to! For us to eat."

"Don't worry," Richie sighed, "Eddie can take over killing the rabbits. One, because he's desperate to kill things," he joked, smirking toward the smaller boy, "and two, because he's the same size. It's a fair fight."

"I'm going to kill something alright." Eddie replied, before practically tackling Richie, and sending them all into more laughter.

"Eds! My bandages!" The taller boy complained, but they both knew Eddie wouldn't hurt him.

 

* * *

 

**S** oon they'd all started the process of tucking in for the night. Stan would keep first watch. But Eddie couldn't get himself to sleep. Something just didn't feel right. And unfortunately, there was a reason for the feeling.

It wasn't even twenty minutes after the boys had all gone silent before distant shouting and rustling could be heard in the woods. Stan moved quickly, trying to put what remained of the fire out, but it was no use; the smoke was still in the air.

"That sounds close," Eddie said as he sat up. He had startled Stan, and gave him a quick apologetic look. He turned to begin shaking Richie awake gently, while Stan did the same with Mike, both trying to keep their voices to a minimum.

"Something's wrong," was the only explanation for the wake up call. Luckily neither other boy questioned it, or spoke.

They all began to pack their things hurriedly, and Stan was the first on his feet. He cast a cautious glance around, before his body jerked hard as he was hit with something.

He was knocked backward from the force, and Eddie clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes landing on an arrow in Stan's shoulder. Mike was up instantly while Stan cried out in pain.

"Well, look at this," Henry Bowers' voice filled the night air, and all four boys were looking at him now, "got a whole _group_ of losers."

Behind him, Vic appeared, followed by Myra, and Greta. Greta held Patty's bow, another arrow already loaded. Leaning against a tree further back was Patrick's darkened silhouette. The only reason Eddie even knew he was there was from the faint moonlight that shone down on the newcomers.

"Finish that one off," Henry said casually, pointing at Stan, before stopping to stare straight at Mike. "This one's mine."

Eddie sprung to his feet, moving between he and Mike, and pulling his knife from his belt. Greta rolled her eyes, and Henry began laughing, stepping closer.

"Is this all you _have_? Isn't that knife a little big for you?" He asked condescendingly, before his eyes flickered down, and his smile faded. "Was that Belch's knife..? You _little piece of shit_ -" he grabbed for Eddie, and Richie reacted instantly, shoving him backward.

Henry pounced on him, knocking him to the ground, and Eddie jerked forward on his own instincts. Greta raised her bow at him, shaking her head, and he paused to glare at her.

"Don't try it, kitten." She tut-tutted softly, and Myra pulled her own knife as she moved toward Stan, obediently doing as Henry said while the boy was preoccupied. Stan was still writhing on the ground as he tried to pull the arrow from his shoulder, and she had every intention of finishing him off while he was distracted.

This time it was Mike who intercepted, however, grabbing her wrist and twisting. She dropped the knife, bringing her other fist up to hit him, only for that wrist to be grabbed too.

"Get away from him." Mike warned dangerously, releasing her wrists when she jerked backwards. She glared daggers at him. Henry and Richie were still rolling around throwing punches, but it was pretty clear Richie wasn't in any shape to be fighting like this. His glasses lay a few feet away from him, further cracked.

Eddie's breathing became heavy, eyes darting between everything happening, and then it hit him. This was it. They couldn't defend themselves in this scenario. Not forever. It was five against one, and the other alliance had _weapons_. What had he been saying about the weapons!

He closed his eyes, not daring to make this into an 'I told you so'. What was the point when they were going to die? He thought about the arrow pointed at him, and the boy currently beating Richie into the dirt, feeling familiar thoughts flood into his mind. _Weak... fragile... useless._ He wanted to make it all stop.

It wasn't until Myra screamed that he was pulled back from his negative mess of thoughts. And when he turned his head to face her, the knife she'd previously been wielding was buried in her chest, her eyes wide. There had been a struggle over the fallen weapon that Eddie missed. Blood poured from her mouth before she dropped onto the ground. There was a brief silence.

"I had to," Stan said in a whisper, looking up at a wide-eyed Mike desperately, and struggling to stand up. Mike looked as though he felt the same way Eddie did; that he'd nearly failed to protect Stan before the curly haired boy took it upon himself. Everyone seemed to have frozen where they were, and a canon sounded overhead.

"What the FUCK!" Henry shouted as he shoved Richie down hard against the ground, getting off of him. He moved closer to stare at Myra's lifeless body, hand flying up to run through his messed up hair, before he looked at Stan with dark eyes. "You're fucking dead."

Stan's eyes widened and he swallowed. But when he suddenly turned to make a break for the trees in his fear, Eddie didn't waste any time whatsoever. He knocked Greta's bow from her hands to give himself time to get to Richie, and help him up. Blood soaked through the taller boy's bandages and his shirt, and he nearly stumbled until he got his footing. They had to go.

Eddie's eyes darted to where Stan had gone, his intentions being for them all to follow, but then his heart sank. Stan had stopped in his tracks when Patrick stood there in the trees. There wasn't anywhere to run to. Stan instead turned around to face them again, backing up until he was pressing his back to one of the trunks. He was breathing rapidly, Eddie could see. Briefly they met eyes, both of their expressions reflecting a heavy feeling of dread.

Henry pulled the knife from Myra's corpse before advancing toward Stan, and Eddie's instincts kicked in. He couldn't stand to see Stan so frightened. He bolted forward as fast as his legs could carry him, with every intention to stop Henry, but he was shoved out of the way. He stumbled to the side, looking up in time to see Mike practically throw himself in between Stan and Henry.

Then Eddie's blood went cold; Mike faced Stan, his body positioned to protect him against the tree, while the knife in Henry's grip sunk completely into his back. Stan was staring at him in shock, no sound making it out of his mouth when it opened.

Henry stared for only a surprised moment before he tried to pull the knife out, twisting it in the process, and causing Mike to cry out at the pain. Eddie jerked forward, but Greta had the bow trained on him again, the tip of the arrow jabbing into his back only in warning.

"Mike," Stan finally said hoarsely, his hands trembling as he brought them to the other's face.

" _I love you_ ," Mike mouthed to him, tears forming in his eyes, before he was torn away from him as Henry pulled him back and threw him roughly to the ground.

"Well, if you wanna go first that badly," Henry sneered indifferently, and when he stepped over Mike, Eddie moved quickly. He spun around as he swiped at Greta, who gasped at the cut across her arm.

"Fuck!" She stared at him in shock, before raising the bow again. Before she could shoot him, Richie was grabbing her from behind, surprising her enough to make her drop her weapon. Vic stood there in panic, as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. Eddie was certain he'd spent the entire fight not knowing what to do. He looked almost as frightened as Stan had.

When Greta dropped the bow, Eddie tossed his knife to Richie, and grabbed up the weapon she'd been holding. Richie fumbled as he nearly missed catching it, but when he had it in his grip he held it to Greta's throat. And while he had _no_ real idea how to use it, Eddie brought the bow up to aim directly at an oncoming Henry. He pulled back the string, swallowing nervously.

Henry froze, putting his hands up. His gaze moved to the trees, where Patrick seemed to have disappeared. On the opposite side, Vic stood completely still, almost nervous.

"Fucking cowards." Eddie heard him say softly, before his dark eyes focused on the boy with a bow in front of him. "Do it." Henry said, eying Eddie with amusement. His gaze was challenging. He didn't think the small boy was even capable. Eddie didn't even know if he was.

"Leave." Eddie said, voice shaking, "Leave or you die _right_ now." If he could just make them go away, then they could get to safety. He just wanted to get his friends to safety.

"You're bluffing," Henry laughed. Eddie felt himself begin to tremble even more, and next to him he heard Greta laugh too. _A chihuahua_ , he could practically hear her say even now. That was the final straw.

Eddie wasn't a chihuahua. He wasn't weak. He wasn't fragile. And he wasn't useless.

"Move, Richie." Eddie said, eyes never leaving Henry's.

"What?" Richie was confused.

"Move away from Greta." Eddie demanded, and Richie slowly released her to get out of the way. Greta looked between them before scoffing in irritation.

"Enough of these bullshit games, Edwin, just put the-"

Her voice was cut short when he turned, releasing the arrow directly into her head. His heart felt like it stopped for a beat when her body slumped to the ground. Another canon.

"It's Eddie."

Henry swallowed as Eddie turned back to him.

"Two against four." Eddie told him, his words much steadier now, " _Leave or you die right now_." He repeated himself again, and there was a confidence in his voice that shook even Richie.

Henry looked to Vic, who was pale, before he seemed to understand he wasn't winning this one. His expression was sour when he began to walk toward the trees. Vic followed, hurriedly, as if he had been waiting to go. Eddie felt a sort of... excitement, rush through him. That he'd struck fear into someone like Henry Bowers was unimaginable.

"This isn't over, Kaspbrak." Henry said suddenly, looking back over his shoulder. Eddie didn't say anything. He didn't trust his voice. And even after they had gone, he didn't move. He just waited to be sure they wouldn't return. It was Stan calling for Mike that finally prompted him to turn to his friends.

Stan was on the ground beside the other boy, pleading softly as he held his face in his hands. Mike looked back up at him, breath shallow, and tears running down his face.

"Mike, come on. We can fix this," Stan told him softly, and Mike was shaking his head.

"Can't fix it, Stan." He choked through struggled gasps.

"No. We can. Eddie can, he-"

"No." Mike answered simply, gently taking one of Stan's hands in both of his own. Stan stared at him as though he didn't understand, shaking his head as his eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, Stan." Mike told him again, bringing his hand up to his lips, to kiss it softly. Stan's tears were beginning to fall now.

"Mike.. I love you." He whispered, and Mike smiled at him, his eyes slipping shut as if they were too heavy to keep open.

Eddie didn't think he'd ever seen them show such affection for one another. His heart tugged and ached in his chest, his own eyes welling up.

"Mike." Stan murmured. There was a pause, but something must have changed that Eddie couldn't see right away, because Stan became panicked. "Mike, no, please-" He begged, squeezing his hand desperately, and shaking him. It was no use. A final canon sounded.

Eddie stepped forward, even if he didn't know what he was going to do, before the sky lit up and startled him still. Capitol music played overhead. It was drowned out almost entirely by the sound of Stan sobbing loudly as he called for Mike.

**District One: Myra King.  
District Three: Patricia Blum.**

Richie moved to Stan's side, dropping to his knees, and hesitantly wrapping an arm around him. But Stan refused to let Mike go.

**District Seven: Audra Phillips.  
District Eight: Greta Bowie.**

Eddie closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before he forced himself to look again. Like maybe it wouldn't really happen if he willed it away. But it did anyway.

**District Ten: Mike Hanlon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character key (what we know so far):
> 
> District One girl - Myra (deceased)  
> District One boy - Henry  
> District Two girl - Carla Bordeaux (deceased)  
> District Two boy - Reginald “Belch” Huggins (deceased)  
> District Three girl - Patty (deceased)  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Four girl - Lisa Albrecht (deceased)  
> District Four boy - Victor  
> District Five girl - Betty Ripsom (deceased)  
> District Five boy - Patrick  
> District Six girl - Marcia Fadden (deceased)  
> District Six boy - Stan  
> District Seven girl - Audra (deceased)  
> District Seven boy - Bill  
> District Eight girl - Greta (deceased)  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Nine girl - Brenda Arrowsmith (deceased)  
> District Nine boy - Matthew Clements (deceased)  
> District Ten girl - Laurie Winterbarger (deceased)  
> District Ten boy - Mike (deceased)  
> District Eleven boy - Calvin Clark (deceased)  
> District Twelve girl - Sally Mueller (deceased)  
> District Twelve boy - Edward Corcoran (deceased)


	14. love killer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we check into the Capitol, we check up on Stan the man, and revisit an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @latinxrichie says this is her favourite chapter. just putting that out there.

**T** he Capitol was in absolute chaos after the latest events of the games.

Every channel was covering it, whether it be breaking news, a talk show, sports - the shocking announcement of Mike and Stan's relationship, and Mike's tragic death while protecting him, was the headliner.

The deaths of the other tributes had been largely overshadowed. Even the shocking twist of events in which Henry Bowers of District One snapped the neck of his ally, Victor Criss, on the same evening, had been glossed over.

The talk show and official hunger games host, who Beverly knew as Caesar Flickerman, had been covering Mike and Stan’s story all morning. He and his co-host rambled on about it in a starstruck stupor that made Bev sick to her stomach.

What the news failed to showcase, that Bev only learned from reports online that Ben had shown her, was that District Ten was in absolute chaos over the whole thing. Mobs formed, riots throughout the entire district, multiple fatalities. No one with half a heart had taken Mike's death easily. Ben had been a mess watching it happen. Even Bev had struggled holding herself together.

She had previously thought Eddie to be an _idiot_ , when he kept befriending people. When he would protect them, and patch them up, instead of fighting them or taking advantage of the situation to off them while their guard was down. He was the only one with a weapon before. He had the upper hand.

But that wasn't Eddie. And seeing those three boys mourn the loss of Mike together the night before had shown her that, to them, the games were not all about winning. And there was something more powerful there that twisted knots into her stomach.

 

* * *

 

**T** he previous night had been a whirlwind of emotions. Eddie would never get the image of Richie _lifting and pulling_ Stan away from Mike's lifeless corpse, while an aircraft lifted their fallen friend into the air, out of his mind.

Stan had screamed like Eddie had never seen him do before. Kicking, shoving, shouting out blame on them both. Blaming Eddie for letting Henry Bowers go. Blaming Richie for being useless. All before he blamed himself for being a coward. When he'd crumpled to the dirt they were both at his side, but he didn't want them there. He only wanted Mike.

It was now hours into the following day, and the building in which they'd found to rest was cold and reminded Eddie of the concrete floor he and Bill had slept on. It didn't bother Stan. He hadn't moved at all, hadn't slept, and hadn't spoken. He simply sat there, mind seemingly moving at a pace his body couldn't currently comprehend.

Eddie and Richie were both worried, but there was also only so much they could do. Only so far they could push Stan, and neither had any intention or will to do anything that may upset him.

When he and Richie left the building to search for necessities, Eddie left him with the bow and the few arrows they had, not thinking leaving the knife with him in this state was a wise idea. They had wandered out into simulated sunlight in complete silence, spending the daytime hours checking snares, and looking for plants again. Surprisingly it was Eddie who finally had to break the quiet.

They had stopped at a small lake to fill the canteen, just as the light in the sky was fading into deep pinks, oranges and blues, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"You think he's going to be okay?" He asked softly, and Richie glanced at him, with a gaze that lacked the usual humor behind it. It did nothing to calm Eddie's nerves. If anything, it made him feel worse.

"I don't know, Eds. We came into the games knowing that there could only be one winner," he mused, adjusting his glasses as he focused on the water again, "but still it hurts to lose someone you've grown to care about so much. And Stan cared about Mike even more than he let on, and... well if I ever lost you, Eddie-"

They both paused to look at one another, and Eddie tried to silently decipher the things Richie was practically screaming with his eyes. He found himself gravitating closer to him, Richie standing up straight as his hand moved to Eddie's arm with a gentle touch, to continue to pull him in.

"If you ever lost me?" Eddie asked him quietly, his heart beating more rapidly in his chest. He leaned up on his toes very slowly, and he almost missed the way Richie swallowed in nervousness, his already large eyes widening.

"Well then who would give me your mom's number?" Richie said suddenly, stepping away from Eddie, who stared at him in complete shock.

"Excuse me?" He asked, voice raising an octave, while Richie fumbled to take a drink from the newly filled canteen. "You've been flirting with me for _days_ , Richie, you touch my hair and you call me cute, and you ask if I think you're attractive, and then you just- just-"

"What?" Richie asked, eying him uncertainly. Eddie froze, suddenly terrified that none of it meant anything. When he stared at Richie like a large-eyed deer in headlights, the taller boy softened, and stepped closer again.

"Okay.. Eddie, look, I-"

"Eddie?" A voice asked in surprise, and both boys looked over like they could kill whoever was intruding on the moment.

A flannel wearing, axe-wielding psychopath stood there, eerily calm in the trees, his eyes darting between them both.

"What the fuck?!" Eddie could only think to reply, quickly fumbling for his knife as he kept his gaze trained on Bill.

"Who the fuck is this?" Richie asked, wondering why he knew Eddie by name. But then he seemed to come upon a realisation while eying Bill and his flannel - even though it was now torn off at the sleeves, and covered in dirt and blood stains - the taller boy must have pictured Bill standing beside him on their pedestals; eying Richie like he had grown a third arm after an innocent joke. District Seven.

"This is Bill??" Richie scoffed, a dramatic gesture that was most likely his way of saying he was not impressed. But Eddie's eyes were now quite focused on the lack of sleeves on the lumberjack's toned arms. "Eddie!" He barked. The smaller boy quickly snapped to attention.

"Y-yeah. This is Bill," he told him, while Richie still gawked at the fact Eddie had been staring so blatantly.

"I didn't th-think you'd m-make it this far." Bill admitted as he interrupted, and Eddie would have been a lot more offended if he wasn't busy shooting an apologetic look to the upset boy next to him. "It's a sh-shame I still have to b-b-be the one to kill you, but," he continued to speak as Eddie's focus retrained on him, moving closer to both of them.

"Stay back," Eddie warned him, moving in front of Richie hurriedly as he held the knife out.

"Eds." Richie said hurriedly, "You brought a knife to an axe fight, babe, I don't think this is a good-"

"Beep beep, Richie," Eddie replied, the word 'babe' bringing an unexpected flush to his cheeks. Wasn't the point at this moment in time. He started to back up to try and push Richie further from Bill, who was now approaching them at a quicker pace, not fazed in the slightest by the knife. Eddie wasn't even sure if Bill was the type of person who was concerned with dying, the way he fearlessly advanced on them.

Eddie swiped the knife pathetically in his direction, but the long handle of the axe was more menacing, and when Bill swung it he narrowly avoided being sliced across the middle. This was thanks to Richie, who had grabbed him around the waist and yanked him backward, before just straight up carrying him like a football to run away from the situation.

"Richie!" Eddie cried out, and the taller boy didn't even look at him.

"You'll thank me later," he responded, weaving through trees quickly to try and lose Bill. Eddie doubted that. But maybe. Anyway, Bill was hot on their trail.

When Richie suddenly came to a full stop, Eddie realised that yet again, they had run into a cliff during a moment of great danger. However, this time, the sound of running water was not present. Jumping wasn't an option. Richie set Eddie down, before protectively standing in front of him. Eddie protested as he switched their positions, and Richie nearly let out a huff.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you," Eddie told him seriously, glancing back in his direction. Richie's face reflected an equally serious look. Eddie knew that he wanted to protect him from Bill, too. But Richie didn't move again, his eyes instead moving to where their flannel-wearing friend was emerging from the tree line.

He looked between them each, and re-positioned his hands on the handle of his axe.

"I don't w-want to hurt either of you." He told them in a calm voice, and Richie let out a noise of clear irritation.

"Then why?" Eddie asked before the other could make a comment, "Why everything?" He didn't trust any of it, even for a second. Not this time. But he still wanted to know.

"Because I have to." Bill responded, gaze zeroing in on Eddie. "Richie here is bigger, b-but you're the one I have to w-w-watch out for. Right, Eds?" He asked, his voice holding a certain chilling tone that Eddie couldn't place.

Richie bristled with hatred at such a use for the nickname he'd been calling Eddie. He didn't know when Bill had heard it. He must have been listening in the entire time, when they'd been speaking to one another by the water.

"It's okay. I'm going to g-get to you next," he promised Richie as cold blue eyes turned in his direction, as if he'd read his mind, "you won't have to m-miss him long."

He moved forward, then, toward Eddie, who began to tremble as he kept the knife tight in his fist.

"Please, Bill, we can.. there's another way. Please." Eddie tried, and Bill hesitated only a moment. Something reflected in his eyes. Something about the way Eddie looked up at him with large, brown doe eyes, pleading, struck him. And it was enough of a distraction. Eddie didn't notice Richie move around behind Bill. His eyes only filled up with tears when Bill shook his head at him.

"No, Eddie. This is the w-way it ha-has to be." He told him quietly, before bringing the axe up over his head. "I'll make it quick." He assured him. Eddie closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan. Anything.

"Eddie, move!" Richie shouted, triggering him into action, as if it were the nudge he needed. Maybe he didn't have an idea, but Richie seemed to. He dove to the side in time to miss the downward swing of the axe for what was now the second time, and Bill was suddenly pushed forward from behind himself.

He lost his balance, since he'd been mid-swing, stumbling forward to the cliff's edge, a line in which the night had made almost invisible. His shoes slid against the dirt and rocks and he desperately tried to turn before he was tumbling backward, down into darkness with a yell for help.

Eddie let out a startled shriek, and Richie quickly grabbed him up.

"Shh, Eds, it's okay. It's okay," he soothed, but Eddie was panicking, and bolted from his arms to run along the cliff side. He nearly tripped over his own feet twice on his way, and he could hear Richie crying out for him to stop behind him. At the bottom of the hill he made a sharp turn on his heel, the moonlight barely illuminating what he found below.

Bill had fallen into the rocks onto his back, his own axe deep in his chest, which was heaving with ragged breaths. Eddie let out a whimper just seeing something so gruesome, covering his mouth as he approached cautiously.

"Oh god," he whispered from behind his hand, and when Bill tried to sit up, he quickly put a hand to his shoulder. "Don't move." He told him gently.

"E... Eddie," Bill choked out, looking up at him as if in a daze. His eyes dropped to the axe embedded into his skin. "Th... this is... it.. isn't it?" He wheezed, and Eddie nodded.

"Bill, I never meant for.. it wasn't supposed to be this-"

"Georgie." Bill gasped, reaching out to try and locate Eddie's hand. Eddie found it with his own easily, clapping his other hand on the opposite side, to hold Bill's between them.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Georgie is... my b... buh.. brother," he told him, gritting his teeth in pain as his body spasmed, desperation in the icy blue eyes that stared into Eddie's softer ones, "he's.. ever.. everything to m-me."

Eddie remembered the day of the reaping, when Bill had volunteered for the tiny boy. He had thought it heroic, and from the tears on both of their faces in the moment, Eddie knew how much he and his brother loved one another.

"I wanted to w-win for him... it was all for hi-him... I'm s-so s... sorry, Eddie," he sobbed out as tears began to roll down his cheeks, and Eddie shook his head, pressing a gentle kiss to his hand.

"No, Bill, I.. I think I understand." He was quick to forgive, knowing that when you loved someone, it's what you did for them. You fought for them. You would kill to protect them, if you really had to. He briefly glanced back up toward the cliff. Richie did it for him, twice now. Because he loved him. A small burst of butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It was short-lived.

Reality snapped him back when he felt Bill try to sit up again, and he quickly turned his attention back to him.

"No, no. It's okay," he said softly, coaxing him to lie back, "close your eyes. Think about Georgie okay..? Close your eyes, Bill." He moved his free hand up to run his fingers through his hair, not thinking too much about the tangles he was gently brushing through, just wanting him to feel at ease.

"I w-wanted to see him one m-m-more time," Bill whispered. "I w-wanted to tell.... tell him... I love him.. just one more t..t.. time." He struggled, and Eddie felt tears begin to burn in his own eyes, because he never would. And Georgie would never see him, or tell him he loved him, either. The last thing Georgie would see of his big brother Bill was him dying; on live television.

Bill took another deep, shaky breath, and then his body stilled. His hand went cold much more quickly than Eddie had expected.

A hand lightly touched his shoulder, and he looked back at Richie, before releasing Bill's hand and flinging himself into the other. He buried his face against his chest to silence the sobs escaping him, but even when Richie's arms wrapped around him it did nothing to stop the trembling that wracked his entire body. A canon let them know Bill was truly gone, and Richie carefully scooped Eddie up to carry him away.

He wrapped his arms around Richie tightly, and he didn't ever want to have to let go. He understood now that everything Richie had said, it didn't mean nothing. It meant everything.

And he loved Richie, too.

 

* * *

 

**B** everly was astounded by the flood of sponsors after everything that happened with Bill. District Seven had been so touched by their gentle conversation about Georgie, and Eddie holding his hand before Bill slipped away, and that meant a _lot_ of attention was once again on her unpredictable, feisty little tribute.

He was turning out to have more and more surprises in him yet; but Beverly didn't want it to end there. She was going to make sure that Eddie was shoved down the Capitol's throats if it killed her. She wanted _the Capitol_ in riots if anything bad happened to Eddie.

"If you were a lovely and slightly sadistic Capitol resident, what would you want to see?" Bev asked as she leaned back in her chair, glancing back toward Ben.

"Death." He deadpanned, and she shook her head. He paused. Well, he knew what _he_ would want. "Romance?" He tried again. She smiled.

"Romance, Ben." She repeated, "And luckily, we've already got that going for us." She said proudly. Ben raised an eyebrow as he stared at her, and when the realisation sunk in, she ducked her head, face flushing.

"Them! They have it going for them." She corrected herself as she turned away again to begin writing on her notecard.

"What is that?" Ben leaned in, still trying to cool his face down from the little slip of the tongue she'd unintentionally had.

"Eddie's next sponsor gift. Let's give the people romance."

 

* * *

 

**W** hen Eddie awoke, light streamed in from the far window, and he screwed his eyes more tightly shut. He wanted to go back to sleep. But Stan and Richie were speaking in hushed voices behind him, and it sounded a little angry.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Stan!" Richie hissed in an irritated whisper.

"Then what's it like, Richie?"

"We can find a way around it. There has to be another way, because they can't _make_ us kill each other, I won't-! Where are you going?" Richie asked in panic, and Eddie sat up in time to see Stan storming out. "Stanley!" Richie shouted.

Eddie stood cautiously, and Richie looked to him, his shoulders dropping.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Eds, I just-" he gestured vaguely in annoyance, and Eddie shook his head, moving a little closer to touch Richie's hand gently.

"I'll talk to him." Eddie told him, "It'll be okay." He saw Richie visibly exhale, and Eddie smiled at him, before turning to step outside. He looked around briefly, before spotting Stan sitting against the building, staring ahead without paying Eddie any mind.

Eddie took a step toward him, but then Stan spoke without moving his head.

"This isn't what I asked for." He said quietly. "To feel something for someone. Here of all places." He swallowed hard, glassy eyes turning to Eddie.

"I know." Eddie told him, his heart constricting in his chest seeing that expression, and closing the distance to sit beside him. He pulled his knees to his chest, and Stan easily shifted to rest his head on Eddie's shoulder.

"You couldn't have anticipated loving Mike, Stan," Eddie continued, leaning his head against the other's, "and... something tells me you don't get to choose your feelings." He said the last part in a softer whisper.

"Yeah. I believe you." Stan replied, "Because you're unfortunate enough to have them for Richie." He scrunched up his nose, and they both started laughing, Eddie nudging him with his elbow.

"Fuck off," he grinned, and Stan just smiled up at him. He was quiet, thoughtful, before finally sighing.

"If I got out of these games," he said slowly, "by some miracle... I could live to be one hundred and twelve, and.. I would never find people in my life that I'd feel so at home with as the three of you."

Eddie felt a dull ache in his chest, and he glanced down at Stan, who was still smiling back, tears in his eyes.

"We can get out together, Stan." He told him. Stan looked as if he wanted to protest, but a soft beeping took them from their shared moment.

A small silver capsule floated down, and Eddie gently maneuvered himself from Stan to go retrieve it. He removed the parachute, casting a confused look to the boy behind him, before opening it to reveal a note, and... chapstick.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he lifted the note to unfold it. What was inside perplexed him even more.

"What is it?" Stan asked, standing to brush himself off, and peering at Eddie curiously.

Eddie looked toward him with a troubled expression, face flushing. The note only read two words.

' _Kiss Richie_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character key (what we know so far):
> 
> District One girl - Myra (deceased)  
> District One boy - Henry  
> District Two girl - Carla Bordeaux (deceased)  
> District Two boy - Reginald “Belch” Huggins (deceased)  
> District Three girl - Patty (deceased)  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Four girl - Lisa Albrecht (deceased)  
> District Four boy - Victor (deceased)  
> District Five girl - Betty Ripsom (deceased)  
> District Five boy - Patrick  
> District Six girl - Marcia Fadden (deceased)  
> District Six boy - Stan  
> District Seven girl - Audra (deceased)  
> District Seven boy - Bill (deceased)  
> District Eight girl - Greta (deceased)  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Nine girl - Brenda Arrowsmith (deceased)  
> District Nine boy - Matthew Clements (deceased)  
> District Ten girl - Laurie Winterbarger (deceased)  
> District Ten boy - Mike (deceased)  
> District Eleven boy - Calvin Clark (deceased)  
> District Twelve girl - Sally Mueller (deceased)  
> District Twelve boy - Edward Corcoran (deceased)


	15. everytime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few more new things to learn, and a continuation to beverly’s note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @latinxrichie ....... i love you  
> @ readers, thanks for sticking around so long!

**E** ddie felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, nearly sick to his stomach as he sat eating with Stan and Richie. They were bickering about something quietly, but all he could think of was the note, and the fact Beverly wanted him to kiss Richie.

For what reason, he couldn't fathom. It must have been a strategy thing. But that rubbed him the wrong way. Because while it sounded great in theory, Eddie had only just realised that feelings were present in himself the day before.

How was he supposed to know Richie would be into a kiss? What if Richie wasn't into a kiss? He didn't want to take things so quickly. And in front of television cameras, no less. How embarrassing would it be if he went for it only to be rejected on live television?

And he'd never kissed anyone at all! So what if he messed it up on live television?!

" _You should do it_ ," Stan had told him outside, upon being shown the note. " _I'll finish the water in the canteen - tell him you need him to come with you to get more._ "

He had said it like it was going to be so smooth, so easy. Stan was sure Richie would be into a kiss. But Eddie didn't know how comfortable he was even leaving Stan for a second day, with things being what they were. Henry and Patrick were the only other tributes left and they'd be out for blood after the other night.

"Hello? Earth to spaghetti," Richie was saying, and Eddie didn't realise how close the other had gotten to his face until now.

"... Huh?" He asked, cheeks slightly pink as he studied him nervously, leaning away.

"Stan finished the canteen," he told him while he sat back, and Stan put on a fake apologetic look, shaking the container gently while remnant droplets of water rattled inside.

"I didn't realise it was so low," Stan replied, and only Eddie seemed to be aware of the fib.

"Either way we're gonna need some between now and tomorrow, Eds. You think we could make it to the lake and back before dark?" Richie wondered, and Eddie glanced between them.

They both stared back, Stan's eyes darting between he and Richie insistently.

"Fine." He swallowed, "We'll have time."

"I think I'll stay here." Stan said casually, and Richie looked at him incredulously.

"You're the one who finished it! Anyway something could happen to y-"

"It'll be fine." Eddie interjected, "Stan can stay here. We'll be quick, we know right where it is." He explained. He didn't want to seem suspicious - but kissing him with Stan present would be even worse. Richie quieted, glancing uncertainly to Stan.

"I'll be okay." Stan promised him, offering him a small smile. Richie slowly let his shoulders relax. "I just want some time to myself." Stan let him know. "Sorry for arguing so much."

Richie seemed to put two and two together that Stan was still really torn up about Mike, and he didn't argue any further.

When they finished the meal, Eddie checked Richie's bandages before they stood to go, and Stan pulled Eddie aside.

"I don't know if I can do this," Eddie looked up at him nervously, his heart already racing.

"You can. You can, Eddie. You can do anything," Stan was calm, his own gaze meeting Eddie's easily. His eyes were swollen, red-rimmed from all the crying. It reminded him again of what happened to Mike, and doubt immediately took hold of him.

"I can't," he whispered, averting his gaze, and trembling slightly.

"Eddie," Stan began softly, taking his face to turn back up toward his own, and seeming to realise this wasn't just about a simple kiss anymore, "you can do this. You're the only one who can." He smiled, before continuing.

"You're the most kind-hearted and brave person I've ever met, in my entire life. You could do anything you want to - and thanks to you, I'm brave too." There were more tears in Stan's eyes now as they stared at one another, and Eddie felt his own eyes burn with emotion.

"I'm not scared, not anymore, Eddie." He promised him.

"Is everything okay?" Richie asked from the doorway, looking a bit upset watching the two boys stand there and cry like this.

"Yeah," Eddie laughed out, not sure how else to handle the emotions, and quickly wiping at his eyes. "We'll be back, okay Stan?" He said, before he hesitated, and pulled him into a hug.

"For good luck," he said, even though he was confident Stan would be able to defend himself on the off chance anything did go wrong. Eddie may have needed the luck even more, with what he was about to do. Richie joined in without hesitation, and Eddie laughed again.

"Don't want to be the only one who isn't getting lucky," Richie joked, but really Eddie felt he may have needed the affection right now.

They said quick goodbyes after that, and Richie and Eddie began the walk to the lake. It really wasn't far, and Eddie had memorized the way so he led the other boy while they traveled through the trees.

"Eds, slow down. Your legs are shorter than mine and still I can't keep up," Richie complained from behind him, and Eddie realised he was two paces away from running a marathon right now in his nervousness.

"Sorry," he said shortly, and he slowed down, letting Richie fall into step beside him.

"Are you okay?" Richie asked, and Eddie nodded.

"Just wanted to get back to Stan," he used as his excuse, and Richie couldn't argue with that.

They were quiet the rest of the way to the lake. They filled the canteen, and began the trek back in the other direction, Eddie's heart beginning to hammer in his chest. Now Richie was the one leading.

"I need to talk to you," Eddie said softly, and Richie turned around in confusion.

"Okay. What is it?" He asked, pausing. Eddie didn't know how to answer at first, unable to form a proper sentence in his mind. Richie looked even more concerned now, staring at Eddie before he cast an uncomfortable glance at the trees around them.

"I think we should kiss." Eddie blurted, and Richie looked at him so fast his glasses nearly flew off. He stared at him then as if he'd suggested something batshit insane, wide eyes magnified almost comically beneath his lenses.

"Nevermind." Eddie corrected hastily, and Richie panicked nervously.

"No, no, you- we- I-" he breathed, before getting ahold of himself. "I want to kiss you," he managed to say. Eddie felt warmth in his cheeks, and they stared at one another as they each reached the same conclusion: that they both wanted it... but neither knew how to execute it.

Eddie stepped forward sheepishly, hands coming up to rest against Richie's chest, and gather up the fabric of his shirt in his fists. He pressed up onto his toes. He held himself there uneasily.

"Is this okay?" He asked, and Richie swallowed visibly, before nodding. He didn't seem to know what to do with his own hands, which were hovering over Eddie's waist.

"You can touch me," Eddie said, his face turning a deeper shade of red when the taller boy's hands met his sides. He wondered briefly what Richie was thinking. They were both quiet like this for another minute, and Eddie grew impatient.

"Wait," Richie stopped him as Eddie started to close the distance again. "Should I take my glasses off?"

"I don't.. I don't know. Will they get in the way?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know." Richie replied, and it occurred to Eddie that Richie was more nervous than he let on when his voice faltered. He had never kissed anyone before either. All that big talk, and he was as inexperienced as Eddie was.

"We can leave them," Eddie said softly, not wanting to put Richie in a position of not being able to see anyway. Even if the lenses were so broken it was a wonder Richie could.

He leaned in again, their lips so close to brushing together just as a beeping sound filled the silence that had returned between them. Eddie sighed in irritation, wanting to ignore it - wasn't he doing what she wanted? He dropped flat onto his feet again.

"What now?" He spun around to locate the source of the noise, Richie letting out a whine behind him. They watched the parachute of the small capsule catch it on a branch on it's way down. Eddie walked over to it, and hopped up a few times until he was able to grab hold of it, pulling it free. He opened the capsule with a 'pop'.

Inside was nothing but a note.

> _'For Stan._
> 
> _\- Ben'_

Eddie didn't understand.

"For Stan?" He read aloud.

"What is it?" Richie wondered, peeking over.

"There isn't anything else even in here. It's _just_ that note," he told him, and now Richie was confused too. Eddie checked the note front and back, troubled, until his eyes landed on a piece of information he hadn't previously considered. The note was from _Ben_.

Immediately he saw Ben's face in his mind, leaning in closer to him.

" _For Stan_ ," he had remembered him saying, while Eddie's eyes settled on the mockingjay fanny pack Ben had made custom for him to wear. But why did he want him to remember that moment?

Eddie's hand dropped to his waist to touch the pack, before he found that it wasn't there.

"Richie," he said, panic beginning to set into his voice as he looked up at him, "did you take my pack off while I was sleeping?"

"No?" Richie replied, none of this helping to ease his utter confusion. Eddie grabbed Richie's hand, beginning to run back toward the building they'd been staying in for shelter.

" _For Stan_ -" he told Richie, "he took my pack, Rich!" He told him, and Richie's eyebrows furrowed briefly before he seemed to understand, his face going instantly pale.

Stan's words about not being scared flooded into his mind, and the tears were falling as he practically flew to get to their friend. It was all so obvious now.

When the canon sounded, they were only just arriving back, both boys screaming desperately for Stan.

 

* * *

 

" **W** hat the hell is he doing?" Beverly asked quietly as she watched Stan. Richie and Eddie had just left a few moments prior, and he'd paced the floor for some time before going to pull open his neatly folded jacket.

Eddie's mockingjay fanny pack lay there inside. He took it out gently, before moving to sit against the wall of the building, setting it in his lap.

"Why would he take it?" Beverly glanced at Ben briefly in confusion.

"Or hide it." Ben added, finding it just as strange. It wasn't until Stan unzipped the pack, letting a few crushed berries fall onto his palm, that their memories were jogged.

"Oh my god," Beverly breathed, her hand clapping over her mouth. "How did he even know..?" She paused, trying to remember, and vaguely considering that one of them may have mentioned Eddie happening upon the berries some time before. She couldn't remember.

Beverly frowned, and waited to see if she could interpret Stan's intentions in a different light. But they were very clear.

"Should we do something? We have to do something. Ben?!" She looked back at the other boy, and he stared at her with a slight shake of his head.

"I-I don't think we can." He told her honestly, and she let out a frustrated noise.

"A note? We can tell Eddie." She wondered, but then as she brought the pen to the card, she realised the problem. "It can't specifically say that. We're not supposed to do something like this." She said, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Here." Ben took the card, quickly scribbling something down, before handing it to Beverly. She read it quickly, and cast him a questioning look. "He'll know." Ben replied.

She nodded before she bolted out of the chair to go and deliver it immediately. Ben watched the screen with a nervously bouncing leg as Stan spoke to the empty room.

"And my mom and dad- I love you both. I'm sorry." He was struggling to hold it together, his voice cracking the more he spoke, "And Eddie.. I don't know if you'll even see this, but I just want you to know this is what I wanted. That I love you, but this is what I want. My own terms, remember?" He said the last part with complete confidence, even when it was posed as a question. He paused, looking at the berries, before a smile broke over his tear stained face.

"And Richie.." he continued, "it's even less likely you'll see this - sorry, it's the truth - but I just want to make sure you know... how much talking to you always meant to me. Having you as a friend, it... I really looked forward to our phone calls at work. Made the day bearable."

He went quiet, then. He was still focusing on the berries on his palm, and Bev returned, flying into her seat.

"Did he do it?" She asked frantically, and Ben shook his head.

"Not yet. But they won't make it, Beverly. Stan made his choice," he told her, and she looked at him with the intention to protest. But the tears running down his cheeks stopped her, and they both looked back in time to see Stan throw away the last of his doubt. He tossed the berries back, swallowing before he could change his own mind.

"I just miss Mike," he whispered to the empty room. "But I'm not scared."

And it was quick, just as Richie had said previously that the berries would be. He sat still for thirty seconds or so, before he jerked slightly in pain as his body tried to reject the poison. But it was too late, and then he was still.

It was approximately two minutes later that the canon sounded, and Eddie and Richie's voices shouting for Stan filled the silence, as they came barreling in.

 

* * *

 

" **N** o!" Eddie cried when he saw Stan lying there partially against the wall, motionless. Richie went to his limp body immediately, dropping in front of him, and covering his hand over his mouth.

"Stan," Eddie heard the other boy say softly, but he felt ready to explode with emotion, turning away to dig the heels of his palms against his eyes as the rest of Richie's words never reached his ears. Sadness and anger took over, and he let out another scream in frustration as he kicked the table over, sending what remained of their food clattering to the floor.

"Eds," Richie said, sounding like he was scolding, but his voice was still soft. Still sad. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Just seeing him, Eddie knew he couldn't just keep crying himself. He was tired of crying.

But still he fell to the floor in a dramatic mess of tears, and it was wrong and disgusting and unfair that he should have to lose Mike, Bill, and now of all people Stan. He wanted to scream, and throw things, and break out of this arena. Speak to President Wise directly about how sick these games were. And he couldn't do _any of it_.

Instead, he had to be _useless_. And at that thought, he just began laughing through his tears. Richie stared at him, confused and a bit uneasy, while he laughed and laughed on the concrete floor like he'd heard the funniest joke of his life.

That was the only sound in the room, and it bounced off of the walls for a solid minute or so, until finally he stopped and looked at Richie; trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"His own terms. His own terms, Rich." He remembered, and Richie seemed to realise in that moment that Eddie was actually having some kind of weird crisis right now. He let Stan go to quickly move to the smaller boy's side, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, hey," his voice was so gentle, so soft, so inviting, "it's okay. It's going to be okay." But it wasn't. It wouldn't be.

"It won't." Eddie voiced it, "Don't you get it? Don't you see, Richie?" He looked up at him, beginning to feel lightheaded. "Twenty-three kids die every year. Twenty-three kids just like us. And after we die they'll continue to die. Every year."

Even to his own ears it felt like the ranting of a mad person, now, but he couldn't stop. Not when it was what was right.

"Our sacrifice doesn't mean anything. It means nothing at all," he let out another laugh. "Mike, Bill, Stan? Greta? Patty? Died for no reason."

"Eds." Richie said, becoming nervous as he glanced up and around for cameras.

"It doesn't save the next twenty-three kids who are going to come here to _die_." Eddie said, trying to hold onto Richie. "And... and... for what, then..?" He slurred.

"Eddie." Richie's voice was much more warning, but it wasn't necessary. Before he could say anything else, Eddie fell unconscious in Richie's arms.

 

* * *

 

**B** everly stormed into the gamemaker's room, her eyes scanning the busy crowd of people, and the monitors overhead.

"You can't be in here," someone told her, and she ignored it. She needed to speak with the gamemaker. Even if she still didn't know what she was going to say. What _could_ she say? This isn't fair? Stop the games?

She was just outraged. And felt completely to blame for Stan's end. If she hadn't sent that note about the kiss... she felt it was her duty to say something, _anything_ , for his sake.

The gamemaker, a relatively tall and serious man, finally laid eyes on her, his stern gaze softening as he began to approach. However, behind her, someone much more intimidating caught everyone's eye.

Beverly moved out of the way quickly when President Wise cleared his throat, and the gamemaker's expression changed entirely.

"S-sir, what are you- is everything okay?" He questioned, and despite his dark beard Beverly saw his lip quiver in uncertainty, "To your liking?"

"Hardly." Wise responded, walking past him to look up at the monitors with a thoughtful gaze. His steps were slow, purposeful. Beverly backed herself into the corner beside the door, in case she needed to leave, but it didn't stop her from listening in.

"We've had the same rules for years. No change. Never been a problem in the eyes of the people of the Capitol, because it keeps them happy." He paused to look at the gamemaker.

"So please tell me why my games have turned into a joke." Wise requested.

"W-what? Sir?" The gamemaker sputtered. "A joke?"

"A joke. A circus." Wise said relatively calmly, before he suddenly became enraged, tearing a monitor from the wall. It crashed to the floor in a mess of circuits and wires. "Tell me why this drama, this friendship, this _romance_ has been allowed to continue!" He spat, pointing viciously at the monitor.

"Why the last several tributes have been dying in disgustingly sentimental ways, why the Capitol is in complete chaos to _mourn them_ , why _there is no fear in these children_." His wild eyes were trained on the gamemaker. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Sir," the gamemaker tried, "they're... the children are still dying, and the show has been beyond entertaining. And we've done everything in our power to-" Beverly felt fear begin to build up in her own chest while he spoke rapidly to make excuses, and suddenly the President's eyes were on her.

She quickly made for the door, hearing when it slammed shut behind her, but not looking back. She didn't stop running until she reached Ben. No one else had moved in the room.

Wise reached up to run fingers through his hair, that was sticking up now, brushing it back into place on his head neatly.

"The children will feel fear." He stated coldly, "Or someone else is going to."

The gamemaker swallowed, and they all watched Wise leave the room.

"Bring up the District Five kid's location." The gamemaker spoke instantly, and when no one moved, he raised his voice. "Bring it up!"

"He's- he's nearly two and a half kilometers from District Three and Eight. Four from District One." A woman responded, and a hologram of a map appeared over the table to show exactly those distances.

"Hmmm.." the man mused, "let's go ahead and put a stop to the drama right now. Let's intervene a little and bring he, Three, and Eight closer together." He ordered.

This time, no one hesitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character key (what we know so far):
> 
> District One girl - Myra (deceased)  
> District One boy - Henry  
> District Two girl - Carla Bordeaux (deceased)  
> District Two boy - Reginald “Belch” Huggins (deceased)  
> District Three girl - Patty (deceased)  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Four girl - Lisa Albrecht (deceased)  
> District Four boy - Victor (deceased)  
> District Five girl - Betty Ripsom (deceased)  
> District Five boy - Patrick  
> District Six girl - Marcia Fadden (deceased)  
> District Six boy - Stan (deceased)  
> District Seven girl - Audra (deceased)  
> District Seven boy - Bill (deceased)  
> District Eight girl - Greta (deceased)  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Nine girl - Brenda Arrowsmith (deceased)  
> District Nine boy - Matthew Clements (deceased)  
> District Ten girl - Laurie Winterbarger (deceased)  
> District Ten boy - Mike (deceased)  
> District Eleven boy - Calvin Clark (deceased)  
> District Twelve girl - Sally Mueller (deceased)  
> District Twelve boy - Edward Corcoran (deceased)


	16. wherever you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only four remain, and the gamemakers try to bring them a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @latinxrichie thanks for putting up with me always talking about this fic, lmao  
> @ readers, thanks for sticking around so long!

**W** hen Eddie awoke, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. Richie was beside him, his face in his hands, and his body trembling.

Behind him, the spot where Stan's body had been lay empty; a large chunk of the wall and roof were missing where crumbled rubble lay around it, moonlight peeking in from outside. He could only assume the aircraft had taken his body this way.

How he'd been unconscious throughout, he had no idea.

"Richie?" He asked, voice sounding rougher than usual, and it startled the other from where he hid in his palms. Tears poured down his cheeks, and when his eyes met Eddie's, a sob escaped him.

"Eds!" He wrapped his arms around him, practically pulling Eddie up into a sitting position with how tightly he held him, and his voice never rose above a whisper, "I was so worried." He buried his face against Eddie's shirt, and Eddie knew that wasn't the only reason he was so upset. They'd lost another friend.

His fingers immediately found their way into the dark curls, and he shushed him softly as the other hand rubbed his back. Richie had been trying so hard to comfort him, before, but now he was the one in need.

"I'm here now Richie." He let him know in a soft voice. Guilt weighed on him heavily, while watching the most carefree person he'd ever met, completely falling apart. It was like watching a star collapse.

Eddie felt tears burn again in his own eyes again, and he closed them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the boy buried against him, "it's my fault. I should never have... if not for everything with the kiss.." he trailed off.

Richie glanced up at him, cheeks stained with tears and brows furrowed as he wondered for only a moment what Eddie was trying to say.

"I don't blame you." He didn't allow him to finish, and Eddie didn't really know how to respond, his mouth shutting. "Why did you feel the need to kiss me?" Richie continued suddenly, and Eddie swallowed.

"Bev told me to." He started slowly, "My sponsors told me to." He was sure he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. But he also felt his heart constrict at the way Richie dropped his gaze, hurt and realization filling his expression.

"And well.. I wanted to." Eddie admitted.

Richie looked back up again, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the ground began to shake beneath them. When it settled, they looked at one another in concern.

A bit more of the ceiling on the opposite end of the room started to fall to the concrete floor, and Eddie rushed Richie to stand up.

"We have to get outside," he said uneasily. Richie didn't argue. But just as they made it through the doorway the ground shook violently again, and they were knocked back off of their feet, the building crashing down behind them.

On the floor ahead of them a large crack traveled through the dirt, and the ground began to unlevel. The patch of 'Earth' opposite the crack shifted upward alarmingly quickly in front of them, and they took hands to run the opposite way.

Natural disasters were also always gamemaker created. And at this moment in time, with the hurried calculations he was doing in his head-

"It's just four," Richie beat him to it, sounding breathless, "four tributes, and they need us closer together. Get ready, Eds."

Eddie only had the knife, now. And his pack, that he would sooner throw into a lake than have to keep looking at. But it was more practical to hold his knife in its strap then in his pocket.

He could only assume the bow and remaining arrows were buried deep in the pile of debris behind them.

It seemed like every direction they ran the Earth would shake and shudder and direct them elsewhere, until both boys were panting and gasping and clinging to each other in anticipation of the other two tributes soon appearing.

But it was just one.

When the ground had finally settled, and the boys had whispered softly to one another to be sure they were both alright, a voice cut through the quiet like a knife.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Patrick said, watching them with a wide grin. He had a small box in his fingers, that he was just turning over and over in his grasp, and Eddie recognized it quickly to be matches. He wasn't sure Patrick was intending to light a campfire, however.

He also had a great big bag strapped to his side, and a makeshift holster on the opposite hip where some kind of weapon Eddie didn't recognize sat covered in duct tape. He heard Richie swallow audibly.

"If it ain't the one that got away." Patrick continued when neither of them spoke, pulling out one of the matches, and dragging it against the box to light; he dropped it carelessly to the ground.

Eddie seemed to realise.

"He stabbed you," he breathed quietly, and Richie nodded, already beginning to maneuver himself in front of Eddie. "You don't have a weapon." Eddie said flatly, and Richie just nodded again.

Eddie wasn't ready to let Richie do more stupid shit - instead he grabbed him and ran again. Patrick didn't move, which actually made Eddie even more nervous. But he looked forward again, to put all of his focus into getting them as far away from the danger as he could. Until Richie nearly stumbled behind him.

"Eddie," he said, his voice a bit pleading, "all this running, it's-"

When he cut off to breath, Eddie finally glanced back at him, and Richie was holding his side where blood soaked through his shirt. He seemed to be limping more, too, as if he had twisted his already hurt ankle.

"Fuck," Eddie replied in exasperation, and he looked around to find a hiding place. He ended up pulling him to drop down on the opposite end of a large, fallen tree, and then he lifted his shirt to check the wounds.

"Eds," Richie whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm going to be the reason we get killed, after all this, and all you've done, I-" Eddie's hand clapped over his mouth, silencing him.

Leaves crunched under footsteps behind them, and Eddie's heart beat quickly in his chest.

"I've got all the time in the world, but y'all can't keep runnin' forever." Patrick drawled, and Eddie could hear the scratch of another match up against the box in Patrick's fingers. Even when it hit the leaves behind them, he didn't move.

He and Richie just stared at one another, and he held his breath.

When the footsteps got further and further from where they lay, he exhaled, and Richie nearly collapsed in relief. But then his big mouth opened right back up.

"Christ, Eds, that was so fucking close! Do you even know what that guy is capable of? What he did to-" he was already going a mile a minute, and Eddie tried again to quiet him.

But this time it was by pressing a kiss to Richie's lips. The impulse was too strong now for him to stop himself. It was clumsy, and their noses bumped together.

And when Eddie pulled back to apologise, Richie grabbed him by the back of the neck to pull him back in. This time he guided Eddie into the kiss, and their lips fit together more easily. Eddie's eyes slid shut, his fingers moving to find the front of Richie's shirt to grasp onto.

This kiss was longer, and it had the butterflies in Eddie's stomach fluttering wildly.

"Holy fuck," Richie whispered when they had to break their lips apart to breathe, and he was staring at Eddie with wide eyes and a flushed face. "Thank you Bev." He murmured.

Eddie let out a laugh, his voice slightly shaky from how nervous he was. After all, it was his first kiss, and it had happened at a time like this. At least he had gotten to have it before he died. But Richie eyes lit up at the soft, happy sound, and he pressed his luck.

"Is that it..? I mean I wanted my first kiss before dying. But as long as we're crossing shit off of the bucket list," his voice was quiet and playful as he let his hand slide down to Eddie's waist, pulling his hips closer, "something else I wanna _do_ before I die, if you know what I mean," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie's smile was wiped clear off of his face, and he made a noise of disgust, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Stop," he complained in a harsh whisper, "you're hurt. And my mother is watching."

"Do you think she would be jealous?" Richie asked, leaning in for another kiss, but Eddie moved his face out of the way. The kiss was pressed to his jaw instead, and brought a flush to Eddie's cheeks, and a soft noise from his lips. That didn't make things any better.

"You're fucking disgusting." Eddie said, trying to sit up and look around for any signs of Patrick. If Richie kept on like this, they would be heard. And Richie didn't seem to care, or notice.

"Come on, Eds," Richie laughed quietly, sitting up as well, and leaning back on his palms. His voice was more or less at a regular volume now. "Bev, babe, you think we could get some lube or someth-"

"Beep beep, Richie!!" Eddie finally snapped in exasperation, not realizing how loud he was himself until he was staring at a wide-eyed Richie. He heard the flutter of bird's wings above. He quickly covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"Just couldn't get on without me, could ya?" Patrick's voice turned his blood cold, and Eddie grabbed Richie again to get them both up off of the ground. The third boy must not have gotten far, to have come so quickly.

He grabbed for his knife, because it was time to end this.

Patrick was watching him with a dangerous smirk, and his hand moved lazily to get his own weapon. With a click of the button, electricity shot from the end of the device, and Eddie seemed to realise what exactly it was.

He swallowed with some nervousness, and Patrick was the first to move closer.

"You wanna watch me kill this little one like you did the girl?" He suddenly asked, but his eyes weren't on Eddie. Eddie's gaze moved briefly to Richie, who went pale beside him, before the smaller boy immediately sprung forward in an attempt to cut Patrick.

It worked, but only because Patrick didn't move. And he was entirely unfazed by the slice to his arm, as he pressed the taser hard against Eddie's chest.

One push of the button caused him to jolt violently, flung backwards to the ground. Richie screamed out for him, before appearing overhead while Eddie stared dizzily at the sky.

"Eddie," Richie gasped, trying to help him up, "there's fire, we have to g-"

Patrick shoved the taller boy to the ground, before reaching to try and take the knife. Eddie held tight onto it, so tight that Patrick chose a new plan, grabbing Eddie up off the dirt by his collar.

"Drop the knife," he ordered, "or I'll go ahead and kill your boyfriend first."

Eddie vaguely picked up the scent of smoke in his disoriented state. He saw flashes of red and orange behind Patrick, and he did the only thing he could think to do in his haze. He spit on him.

Patrick let out a noise of irritation, throwing him back to the ground roughly as he reeled back to rub the spit from his face. He then fumbled for his own knife.

"Guess we're done playin' games," he decided, but Eddie wasn't listening. He had a look of determination and hatred on his face as he moved toward Patrick fearlessly.

He was the first to swing, and he was fast, cutting Patrick's knuckles on the first swing. Then he went again, getting his fingers and forcing him to drop the knife.

"What the hell?" Patrick backed away from Eddie, who advanced without hesitation. The other stumbled trying to get away, until the crackle of fire behind him prompted him to look back. His eyes widened as the flames licked at the back of his ankles.

"This is for what you did to Richie," Eddie cried as he used all of his strength to push Patrick into the spreading inferno. Patrick lost balance, but he grabbed onto Eddie as he started to fall back.

Eddie would have gone right in with him if not for Richie wrapping his arms around his waist, and pulling him right back from the danger. He'd felt the heat of the fire engulf him for a few terrifying seconds, and when his feet were back on solid ground, he was frozen in place. The sound of Patrick's screams filled the air as he burned, and Eddie couldn't look away from his writhing body.

He didn't even hear anything else until his face was suddenly grabbed, and forced to look in Richie's direction.

"Eddie!" Richie was yelling at him, " _We have to go._ " He enunciated, and when Eddie looked back he realised that the fire was catching everything, and Richie was right.

He nearly tripped over his feet as he turned to follow a limping Richie.

 

* * *

 

**A** fter what felt like hours of wandering, the boys had come across the remains of a much larger looking city than before. An actual street appeared to be decaying beneath their feet, and broken down cars littered the area. Vines hung from a crumbling overpass.

Neither of them had said a word to each other, not even when the sky lit up with Capitol music to remind them of Stan and Patrick's deaths hours ago.

The sun was coming up now, and Eddie's mind was racing with fear and sleep deprivation. There were three people left. And he and Richie couldn't both make it out, right? Had Richie been thinking about that too?

Eddie couldn't tell if it was coincidence or paranoia that had him convinced every time he looked at Richie, Richie was already staring back at him. And their silence gave him far too long to be alone with his thoughts.

He didn't intend to hurt Richie, of course, but that same paranoia kept his mind wandering to how the other had purposefully pushed his buttons until Patrick found them. And how useless he'd been during the altercation in general. In almost any altercation they'd had. Was that on purpose..? Did Richie have plans he wasn't aware about?

Richie was smart. He'd escaped death in this arena plenty of times. He'd also killed Belch and Bill without a second thought about either. Was he using Eddie to his advantage to do the same now?

It felt wrong to assume that of him. Wrong because Eddie really, really liked Richie. But was he letting feelings cloud his judgement for the other, like he'd nearly done with Bill? Sure he didn't have _anything_ like this in his feelings for Bill. But he had put a trust in him, just as he was doing with Richie now, that nearly ended in his own downfall. And it was almost more terrifying when it was someone you could potentially be in love with.

In love with?

He felt his face flush, quickly trying to reject those thoughts because it was only going to make it worse. Make it harder if he was right. He was just thinking crazy because they'd been through so much together.

But then in that moment Richie tried to take Eddie's hand, and he panicked at the contact, pulling his own away hurriedly. He instantly put space between he and the other boy. Richie stared at him in confusion.

"What the hell was that back there?" Eddie blurted out accusingly, and Richie appeared to be caught off guard.

"Back where?" He asked, adjusting his glasses with a bewildered expression.

"With Patrick. When we were hiding. Why would you keep going with the stupid joke until I yelled at you?" Eddie continued. His heart was racing, now, and he knew there was no turning back.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to yell? I was trying to keep making you laugh." Richie looked concerned at Eddie's implications. Eddie wasn't backing down because it was now or never.

In fact, in the next moment he'd pulled his knife, grabbing Richie's arm and twisting it behind his back as he pushed him up against the nearest building.

"Ouch- Eds, what the fuck?" Richie complained.

"Or you _wanted_ to be found. Admit it, Rich. You hoped that Patrick would kill me so you wouldn't have to. Just like Patty. Right?" He tried to keep his voice even, studying Richie for some kind of answer or reaction when he used Patrick's words against him.

"Eddie, _what_?! I fucking saved y-"

He pushed Richie's arm up, causing him to cry out in pain. But the sound caused an immediate tightness in Eddie's chest, and he realised to his horror, that he couldn't do it. He really couldn't kill Richie.

"Well, you've been waiting for your moment. This is it." Eddie released him, throwing his knife to the ground. "Go ahead, Richie."

But when Richie turned around, his expression displayed only sadness and hurt. He rubbed his wrist where Eddie had held him, shaking his head quickly.

"I'm not going to fight with you." He said simply. Eddie scoffed.

"Just fucking do it, Richie. You want to win, don't you?" He asked, and Richie just shrugged in what appeared to be indifference. Eddie moved forward to push him roughly, and felt his eyes burn with tears that wouldn't fall. "Just get it over with."

"No, Eddie!" Richie argued, hands dropping to his sides, "You'll have to just kill me instead if this is how it's going to go."

"Fucking fight me, Richie!" Eddie cried out in frustration. Richie just shook his head 'no' again, and Eddie growled as he pushed him again, and then slapped him. And then again.

Richie's eyes widened from the shock of pain, but he didn't make any moves to hurt Eddie. And when it didn't prompt him to fight back, Eddie felt the tears spill over and down his cheeks.

"Why?" He demanded, his voice suddenly quieting in exhaustion, "Why won't you fight me? This is about winning, and you could-"

"Eddie, I don't want to win. It hasn't ever been about me winning." Richie started, trying to straighten his glasses as he kept his gaze on Eddie. "It's been for you. To help you win. That's what I care about Eddie."

"No!" Eddie protested, hands balling into fists in his frustration.

"Yes, Eddie." Richie stepped forward this time, causing Eddie to take one backward.

"But winning- you can go home-"

"Winning isn't good enough for me anymore, Eddie. What would winning do for me? I can't go home." Richie kept moving forward while Eddie backed up.

"Yes you c-"

"You won't be there, Eds." Richie continued, his own eyes filling with tears now. "I'll go back and I'll be miserable, because you won't be there. You won't be anywhere." He choked out, and Eddie stared at him, not understanding. He hadn't expected this sort of reaction to any of his aggression.

"But Richie, I never-"

"I love you." Richie said finally, staring at him nervously. Eddie felt like his heart leapt up to his throat hearing the words spoken aloud. His jaw dropped open, but no words could make it out. He did think he loved Richie - but it wasn't something he would ever have expected to say, and especially not hear.

"And it won't be home if you're not there." Richie whispered after what felt like a long pause between them, and that broke the dam.

Eddie burst forward to throw his arms around Richie. The taller boy initially flinched, before he recognized the affectionate gesture, and hugged him back. Eddie began to shake with sobs, unable to stop them from coming, because he didn't know what they were going to do.

"Hey," Richie said softly, prompting Eddie to look up at him, and gently taking his face in his hands. He brushed away his tears with his thumbs, and Eddie's heart felt lighter in his chest. "I want to go wherever you go, Eddie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character key (what we know so far):
> 
> District One girl - Myra (deceased)  
> District One boy - Henry  
> District Two girl - Carla Bordeaux (deceased)  
> District Two boy - Reginald “Belch” Huggins (deceased)  
> District Three girl - Patty (deceased)  
> District Three boy - Richie  
> District Four girl - Lisa Albrecht (deceased)  
> District Four boy - Victor (deceased)  
> District Five girl - Betty Ripsom (deceased)  
> District Five boy - Patrick (deceased)  
> District Six girl - Marcia Fadden (deceased)  
> District Six boy - Stan (deceased)  
> District Seven girl - Audra (deceased)  
> District Seven boy - Bill (deceased)  
> District Eight girl - Greta (deceased)  
> District Eight boy - Eddie  
> District Nine girl - Brenda Arrowsmith (deceased)  
> District Nine boy - Matthew Clements (deceased)  
> District Ten girl - Laurie Winterbarger (deceased)  
> District Ten boy - Mike (deceased)  
> District Eleven boy - Calvin Clark (deceased)  
> District Twelve girl - Sally Mueller (deceased)  
> District Twelve boy - Edward Corcoran (deceased)


	17. one last kiss while we're far too young to die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter.
> 
> WARNING(S): CHARACTER DEATHS (!!!), violence, strong language, sexual jokes/references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @latinxrichie has been an absolute angel (my angel) while reading this fic for me. her reactions are always amazing, and so funny, and i cant help but use some of her jokes and ideas (like in this chapter). thank you sweetheart, for being so fucking supportive. without you i’d have quit so long ago. love you with all my heart!!
> 
> @ readers, this has been my first ever fic like this, and it really really makes me so happy that people like it this much. ya’ll have left the sweetest and funniest comments, made my cry with compliments, and i couldnt appreciate you more. love you all! now get reading if you havent already!

**B** y the time mid-morning arrived, several hours had been spent with Eddie setting up snares, alongside Richie's instruction and supervision.

He'd never caught or killed any animal before in his life, but they needed something to eat besides plants. They were both starving. Also exhausted, but something told Eddie that that problem wasn't going to be fixed while they were in the arena.

They had selected one of the larger buildings for shelter, holing themselves up in a cozy and safe seeming spot with an easy enough way in and out, if you were looking for it. While they rested their legs, Eddie checked and changed out Richie's bandages with the few remaining supplies.

"It's never going to heal if it just keeps getting torn back open," he muttered, mostly to himself, but Richie snorted. Eddie glanced up at the sound.

"I'll tell all of the shit trying to kill us to cool it so I can heal properly." Richie teased gently, and Eddie tried his best to give him a look, but he couldn't hide his smile. Richie could be amusing, even when he was making stupid jokes. The other seemed pleased enough to get a smile. When Eddie finished he sat back with a silent sigh.

"Where do you think he is? Henry?" He asked. Richie looked thoughtful, but his answer came quickly, as if he'd given this thought before the question was even posed.

"Who knows. He could be at the cornucopia, hoping we'll gravitate toward the center." He suggested as he leaned back on his palms. Eddie nodded, supposing it was the most likely scenario. But before he could proceed the conversation, he found himself unable to help giving Richie a once over with his eyes while he was still without a shirt.

"Hm," he replied instead as he watched him, trying to make it convincing he was paying attention. Which... really wasn't convincing at all. Richie slowly began to grin, before he ducked his head sheepishly under Eddie's stare.

"What?" He finally asked, though his tone implied he knew, and Eddie quickly looked away when he realised he hadn't been sneaky in the least.

"Nothing," he told him, but Richie leaned forward to tug him closer. Eddie allowed him to.

"You know, they'll probably do something. To bring us all closer together, to end the games." Richie spoke quietly, his hands resting on Eddie's waist. Eddie was.. sort of listening, but he was also paying a lot of attention to the way Richie's eyes repeatedly dropped to his lips.

"Maybe so," he replied after a silence, maybe to actually _consider_ what he'd said, before his hands moved to gently cup Richie's face. "And I'm going to be ready when it happens." He assured him.

Finally, he leaned to press a gentle kiss to his lips, since he was just too weak. And he could tell Richie was unsure whether it was okay to do it himself.

"Wow, I'm never going to get tired of that," Richie whispered suddenly, and Eddie smiled, and kissed him again more slowly. He felt Richie's arms wrap completely around his waist, and he was pulled forward into his lap. He easily slid his thighs to either side of him to make himself comfortable.

He was still tense, however, his mind on other things, and not wanting Richie to think this was a free pass to make out on television. When it got to be too much he broke the kiss, only for the other to chase his lips.

"Richie-" he murmured, turning his head, and trying not to laugh.

"Hm?" Richie shifted to kiss at his jaw and neck instead, and Eddie sighed softly, closing his eyes. He worked hard not to lean into the feeling, heart already pounding hard in his chest. Instead he tried for a distraction. That resulted in him just blurting the other thoughts that were on his mind, without thinking.

"Do you think it's right? What's happened?" He asked quietly. "What happens to kids every year?"

Richie paused, looking unsettled at the question, and quitting his kisses. They were being watched, there wasn't much they could say. He instead gave a very slow shrug of his shoulders. Eddie understood why, and it was fine if the other didn't want to cause a fuss, but he wasn't afraid to speak his own mind.

"I'm not ever going to forget them." He insisted, furrowing his eyebrows. "Mike Hanlon. Stan Uris. Bill Denbrough." He stated, sounding each out, as if saying their names now would immortalize them.

He repeated the names to himself in his mind, too, and he'd repeat them as many times as he had to. He only wished he'd remembered the names of _all_ the kids who had passed away. If only he hadn't been too stubborn and foolish to learn them before.

Richie was watching him now with a fond smile, brushing Eddie's hair from his face with his fingers gently. But then he finally opened his big mouth.

"More like Bill _Dead_ brough, am I right?" He laughed, and Eddie gasped, pushing at his shoulder. Richie's grip only tightened. "Jeez, sorry. But not really, because he tried to kill you multiple times, Eds." Eddie opened his mouth to respond angrily, but Richie was right, so he instead scowled as he shook his head in disappointment.

He didn't think he'd get Richie to be serious about this topic on live television, so he dropped it for now.

"Let's go check the traps. I'm really hungry," he said for a new distraction, hopping up out of his lap, and brushing himself off. Richie pouted, but he still forced himself to his feet, and put his shirt back on.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**I** t was an uncomfortably quiet walk, the only sound being that of their shoes against the asphalt. Eddie felt even more anxious than usual, for reasons he couldn't for certain place. He unintentionally stepped a bit closer to Richie, eyes scanning their surroundings multiple times for any possible signs of danger. Richie must have noticed, or felt that something was off too, because he took Eddie's hand.

When they reached the first snare it was empty, and Eddie sighed in disappointment. Maybe it was too soon to be checking them. He turned to face Richie, opening his mouth to speak, before the sudden sound of fluttering wings startled him into silence.

A single mockingjay flew over them, singing an eerily familiar melody, that seemed to echo throughout the surrounding area. Eddie and Richie looked at each other again quickly. It was the same song Stan had hummed to the birds days ago, so the boys could all find each other again. But there was no reason for the birds to sing it, now, and there was an immediate feeling of unease.

"Eds, we should really-" Richie began, but that's when they heard Stan's voice, his screams terrifyingly loud as they reverberated from somewhere deep in the trees.

"Eddie!" The voice shrieked, sobbing, "Help me- oh, shit, please help me!"

"Stan?!" Eddie called. His heart stopped. Richie looked around in confusion, before his gaze suddenly snapped back to Eddie.

"No, Eds-"

Eddie immediately broke into a run toward the sound, while Richie panicked, voice raising to scream at him, "Wait! Eds! _Stop_!"

Whatever Richie was trying to say was left behind him as Eddie raced to find his friend. His lungs were burning, his heart beating a mile a minute, and he nearly tripped over roots as he shouted out in desperation.

"I'm coming, Stan!"

Then suddenly it was instead Mike's scream that ripped through the silence of the forest. Eddie slowed down to a stop, to consider what may have been happening right now, and why he was hearing his supposedly deceased friends voices.

When he looked around, he was surrounded by nothing but heavy jungle. He heard Stan's melody again, and he followed the mockingjay curiously with his eyes when it passed overhead.

Startlingly, another bird swooped down right beside him, Mike's scream ripping at a deafening volume from it's beak. Eddie screamed in turn, as he stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. The cry followed the bird all the way back up into the trees.

A chorus of his friends' voices began to sound then, louder than ever, screaming and chanting for Eddie's help as the birds rounded in wild circles overhead. His heart fell down deep in his chest.

“ _Well, some time ago the Capitol created a mutation of birds_." This time, Stan's voice was only in his mind.

" _They could memorize entire conversations and repeat them back._ "

"Jabberjays." He whispered to himself, just as he had said to Stan back then. He remembered the smile that flashed back.

" _Right_."

He closed his eyes as they filled with tears at the realisation he had been tricked; that no, his friends were not here, crying out for him. They weren't even alive. The Capitol simply used the birds, which were once thought to be extinct, to lure him. But why?

He started to stand on shaking legs, opening his eyes again to look upward again at the creatures weaving through the treetops. It wasn't until he let his gaze drop back to the tangled mess of roots below that he noticed the fog.

It was light, at first. Eddie felt puzzled seeing it. He'd not experienced any other more simple weather phenomenon thus far in the games, not even rain, and on sheer instinct he reached out to bat it away with his fingers.

The reaction was immediate.

He felt as though he'd been burned by something scalding, and the skin of his fingers broke out in red and splotchy bumps. He gasped as he pulled his hand back to himself, backing up.

The air became heavy, clouds rolling in from the trees and sending him turning and running in the opposite direction. Behind him, his friends' voices could be heard loud and clear, screaming in agony in the mist, as if they were dying all over again.

Eddie ran for what he was certain was his life. When he stumbled upon one of their snares, where a rabbit was caught, he stopped only to try and free it. He didn't want it to face the wrath of the oncoming poison.

His fingers were too shaky, however, and he sobbed out a quiet apology to the creature as he stood to begin backing away. When the fog reached the rabbit, it's body seized as it's exposed skin broke out in a similar reaction to Eddie's. All the while the rabbit squealed and struggled desperately for it's life.

Eddie looked away after that, not wanting to watch anymore, or fall to the same fate himself. He needed to find his way out of the forest.

"Eds!" He heard distantly, and he was filled with fear. He slowed down, looking all around to try and see through the deep haze surrounding him. Was it really Richie? Or another bird?

If it _was_ him, he needed to get to him, and warn him about the danger.

"Eddie!" He heard again, and he moved toward the sound. As he burst clear of the trees, Eddie ran right into the other, crying out. When he saw that it was him, it was really Richie, he slammed back into him to wrap his arms around him tightly.

"Why did you go?!" Richie asked, his voice breaking slightly. When Eddie looked up at him, there were tears in the other's eyes, a panicked expression on his face. It made Eddie's heart ache.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rich-" he hugged him tightly, feeling awful for not listening to him before. He didn't have long until he was pulling back to grab his hand. "We have to go."

He led him along as he started to run again, his eyes darting around to locate the clouds of fog, and let the arena guide them exactly where it wanted them. It was the only real choice they had.

"What is it..?" Richie was glancing back repeatedly, confused. "What's chasing us?"

"I-I don't know." Eddie admitted, "But it's something in the fog!"

"The fog?" Richie repeated.

"If it touches you, it kills you." Eddie told him, not really knowing why it was poisonous, but knowing Richie was at least right in what he had said earlier. "They're bringing us to him. To Henry."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**B** en and Beverly could do nothing but watch while Eddie and Richie navigated the thick woods to find safety from the fog. Bev sat with her hands clasped together, pressed against her lips, eyes glued to the monitors.

It was only a matter of time before the boys would run into Henry. And she didn't know what would happen, but it terrified her to think of either one of them getting hurt.

Unfortunately it was too late now for sponsor gifts, and even if it wasn't, she had no idea what to send. She and Ben were helpless in this situation.

She let her hands fall to the table, the nervous energy radiating around her only further concerning Ben, who placed his own hand over hers without hesitation. She glanced at him, and they exchanged small, sad smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**W** hen finally the fog began to dissipate, both boys were breathless, and stumbling over their own feet. Eddie collapsed, unable to stop himself from letting out a sob. Richie stopped in alarm, instantly dropping to his level, and taking his face in his hands to make him look at him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked in a soft, soothing voice.

"I can't- I cant do this, we can't-" Eddie cried out, everything beginning to crash down around him all at once. The jabberjays had been a cruel reminder of his failures in this arena, and the anxiety was hitting him like a brick wall. Richie was staring at him with worry and confusion in his eyes.

"I couldn't protect them," Eddie told him, his voice breaking, "it should have been me instead of Mike, i-if it had been me, Stan wouldn't have-"

"No, no.. Eds. Hey." Richie tried to pull him closer, and Eddie forced him back.

"I couldn't protect them, and I can't protect you either, Rich. We can't do this because I can't-" he felt like his breaths were becoming quicker, his words stuttering out in a fast pace between each gasp, which only served to cause him further panic.

Richie seemed to notice this, and he shushed him, moving closer again. Eddie was apprehensive, but the other didn't pay it any mind as he held Eddie close, pulling his head down against his chest.

"Eddie.. it's going to be okay." He let him know, in that quiet voice reserved only for him. "I trust you. I know we can do this together."

"But we-"

"We can." Richie told him, running his fingers through his hair. "I love you no matter what happens." Eddie could feel the trembling of his body begin to cease in Richie's embrace, and even though they were both covered in dirt and blood it was the most comfortable he'd felt in a long time.

His panic attack began to subside, especially when Richie began to hum quietly and unevenly in his ear. He didn't know the song, maybe it wasn't even a real one, but he liked it because it was coming from Richie.

He finally pulled back to look up at him, affection in his gaze, but when he opened his mouth to speak Richie was suddenly pulled off of him.

"Richie-!" He watched as Henry threw him to the ground, before Eddie climbed to his own feet to tackle the other before he could hurt Richie.

Henry reacted immediately, rolling them over so that Eddie's back was pinned to the ground. Before he could do anything else, Eddie was being hit in the face repeatedly. He struggled to regain some sort of control, trying to grab onto Henry's wrist, but the bigger boy had the upper hand. One good swing had Eddie's head spinning, black spots blurring his vision.

Richie reappeared almost immediately after the last punch, his arm going around Henry's throat to try and yank him off backwards. But it wasn't soon enough before Eddie fell unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**W** hen Eddie slipped unconscious on the road, Richie fought hard to keep Henry away from him, managing to get on top of him as he moved his hands to wrap around the other's throat.

"This is- your chance, you kn- know-" Henry struggled between breaths, and Richie stayed focused.

To kill Henry? To protect the love of his life? Yes, yes it was.

But then Henry managed to rip Richie's hands off, flipping them right back over.

"Don't you fucking get it?" He snapped, and Richie had no fucking idea what he was screaming about.

"They won't let you both win. And you really think you stand a fucking chance against that kid?" Henry asked, his eyes narrowing as he held Richie from making any moves. Richie was unfazed by his words, but Henry seemed to want to continue anyway.

"This is your chance. We kill him now, then it's just a fair fight between me and you."

"Oh yeah and that's supposed to benefit me?" Richie's tone was dripping in sarcasm. "So I'd be up against just you?" Even if he cared about winning these fucking games, he would _never_ allow Henry Bowers lay another finger on Eddie.

Henry's plan was an obvious ploy to win himself, and Richie wasn't falling for it. He'd sooner be killed and let Eddie win then give Henry the chance. He headbutted the other, which actually worked to knock him off, and he shook his head as pain pulsated through his entire skull. He staggered to unbalanced feet, just as Henry produced a knife from his pocket.

"Then how's about a fair fight right now?" He said instead, and Richie felt his breath catch in his throat. _He didn't even have a weapon_. Eddie was the one who had the knife. He would have grabbed it, but he didn't want to bring further attention to the unconscious boy. He couldn't even protect himself, let alone Eddie in this state.

Eddie's best chance was for Richie to keep Henry distracted for as long as possible. So he would.

"Fair fight? You call this a fair fight? I don't have a weapon." Richie complained, and Henry suddenly tossed down the knife in front of him.

"Okay," Richie replied, picking it up and adjusting his glasses. "How is this anymore fa..." he trailed off when the other instead pulled a sword from the bag strapped to his back. He looked between the sword, the knife in his own hand, and back to the sword, before his focus returned to Henry.

"Well now you're just compensating for someth-aaah!" He yelped, as he fell back on his ass while trying to get out of the way of a swing of the blade. He quickly got back to his feet to put distance between them, but Henry was _really fucking fast._

He turned in time to bring the knife up to hold off another lash of the sword, his heart racing. Henry only pushed forward, and Richie lost his balance on his one good leg, falling back to the ground with a frustrated grunt. The knife was dropped in the movement.

Henry took advantage as he fell onto his knees, and brought the sword to his throat, only for Richie to grab it with his bare hands to hold it back.

He cried out in pain when it sliced his palms, just reminding himself he was trying to make it for Eddie. Henry began to push down harder, and Richie did the only thing he could think of, which was to bring his knee up between Henry's legs hard. The other released the sword, rolling off with a string of angry curses, and Richie used all of his remaining strength to throw the weapon away from both himself and Henry. He heard it clatter onto the asphalt somewhere else, but as he went to sit up again, Henry slammed him back into the ground hard enough that he was seeing double.

Hands wrapped around his own throat this time, and Richie's oxygen was cut off in seconds. He struggled under the pressure, his eyes screwing shut tightly, as he became even more lightheaded. He knew that this was really the end. He wished he'd had the chance to see Eddie again. He wished he could have seen him win.

And as he began to lose consciousness himself, Henry's hands went slack.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**T** he field was just as Eddie remembered it. Blinding sunlight shone down on him as he lay among the flowers, and his dizzied gaze darted to the side at the sound of children laughing.

When his eyes came into focus Bill was there, smiling, while Laurie placed a crown of flowers on his head. He didn't have his stutter here. " _Thank you_ ," Bill had told her, before grabbing and tickling her, a warm smile on his face that Eddie imagined Georgie would have seen often.

When Bill noticed him there, he raised his hand in a sheepish greeting, and Eddie couldn't contain the giggle that bubbled to the surface.

" _I like your flowers_ ," he teased him.

" _She can make you one, too_ ," Bill replied, and Eddie moved slowly to sit up.

" _Eddie_ ," a familiar voice called, and he turned his head to locate the source of the sound. Stan sat not too far from him, beside Mike, and Eddie felt overwhelmed with joy just to have his friends in front of him again.

" _What are you all doing here?_ " Eddie asked.

" _Was going to ask you the same thing about you_ ," Stan replied simply, " _didn't think you would be here so soon_."

" _My bets were on Richie before Eddie_ ," Mike said, and Stan smirked, before shrugging.

" _A bet I never would have even thought to argue on_." He agreed, and Mike laughed softly. Eddie was tilting his head in confusion.

Stan looked back at him, then, and his smile faded. A more serious expression took it's place, as if he had seen or realised something important. " _Eddie... wait. You aren't supposed to be here. Richie still needs you_."

" _What do you mean..?_ " Eddie questioned, expression troubled, " _Where is he?_ "

But there was no answer. Eddie's heart began to race, and the ground beneath him began to sink. The soft grass gave way to cold, hard dirt, and Eddie's body jerked into a sitting position.

They were still fighting. His eyes darted around desperately before they landed on Henry, and where he had Richie pinned on the ground, his hands tight around his throat.

The panic that had gone through him made the decision to kill Henry an easy one. He retrieved the sword from beside himself, letting instinct take over.

Richie had looked up just in time to find Eddie stabbing the sword clear through Henry's torso from behind, before pulling it back out again as, in a familiar scene, the boy slumped off of Richie's body with a choked noise. And the sound of a canon. Their eyes met just as Eddie, sword in hand, was trying to wipe the blood from his cheek only to smudge more on.

"You saved me," Richie breathed, his voice sounding so much smaller after that.

"Just like you did for me." Eddie replied, tossing the weapon aside, and dropping onto his knees in front of Richie. Only to burst into laughter and tears, because _they did it._

"It's finally over, Rich. It's over." He cried, and Richie wrapped his arms around him tightly. Eddie held him, too, and around them the arena dissolved into silence. And they clung desperately to it, but it was short lived.

"Attention, tributes," the gamemaker's voice cut through the quiet, "there still can only be one winner." He reminded, before they were surrounded, again, by just the sound of the wind through the trees.

They looked at one another, and Richie smiled sadly.

"Henry was right, Eds. They won't let both of us win. But you _have_ to. You're the only one who should, and you deserve it." The other tried, but Eddie was shaking his head.

Why did Richie think, after all they had been through, that it would end like this?

"Eddie, stop. You're the one. The strongest person in this whole arena. You can win. You can get a great place to live, and your mom-"

"Forget winning! And forget my mom!" Eddie said angrily, before sheepishly glancing around, knowing she would be watching this. He nearly apologised, before thinking better of it. "Because," he started again, as he focused back on Richie, gentle hands lifting to cup his face.

"Someone... multiple someones, showed me that there are more important things than winning. And if I go home, it’s true, they'll give me so many things. I'll have almost everything I could ever ask for. But then... I won't have the one thing I want the most." He tilted his head as he smiled at Richie, who was already grinning back, tears in his eyes.

"It won't be home if you're not there," Eddie said, letting out a giggle when Richie blushed at his own words being used against him.

"I love you, Eds." He whispered, and Eddie returned the sentiments in the form of a gentle kiss.

"What do we do, then?" Richie asked him. Eddie reached then for his fanny pack.

"Well... we only have one choice. The berries..?" He murmured, and Richie's hand shot out to stop him. They shared a meaningful look. "They'll kill one of us if we don't, Richie." Eddie's voice was still soft, but he was serious. Richie swallowed visibly.

When he dumped the pack over in his palm, only three fell out. The last three.

"Only takes one?" He asked Richie, who nodded at him, and Eddie placed one delicately in his injured palm, keeping another for himself.

"Wait, Eds. One last kiss?" Richie asked, and Eddie's gaze moved back up to meet his.

"One last kiss." He agreed, and they leaned in to meet each other in a slower, more passionate kiss. It was messy, maybe, but only because it was still so new. Richie rested his forehead against Eddie's when it ended.

Eddie smiled sadly at him before he brought the berry to his lips, head spinning, and when Richie mirrored the action he closed his eyes.

"Stop," a voice boomed over the arena.

They froze, and stared at one another in startled silence. Eddie felt instant panic. Should they just do it anyway? But next words caught him entirely off guard.

"Ladies and gentleman," the voice wavered, as if uneasy, "may I present the new _winners_ of the Hunger Games!"

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

## EPILOGUE.

Eddie woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window, and his boyfriend planting about a dozen kisses all over his face. His eyes opened slowly, a lazy grin spreading on his lips, as Richie came into view. He was wearing a wildly coloured suit, his untamable curls actually pulled back and tied up. His new glasses were slipping down his nose, until Eddie reached out to push them back up on his face. He looked gorgeous.

"Thanks beautiful," Richie told him softly, before continuing in a hurried voice, "I made breakfast, but I'm running late." Eddie nodded and moved to sit up as the tray was placed abruptly in his lap. "There's also coffee. Can't have my Eds grumpy on his second day at the new job," he started out teasing, but after Eddie gave him a bit of a look, he knew this particular line of work wasn't something to joke about. He supposed that for Richie, jokes in inappropriate places was a tough habit to break.

He kissed Eddie's forehead in apology, before standing up and exiting the room. Well that just wasn't going to work. Eddie set aside the tray to hurry after him, finding him at the front door, and practically pouncing on him.

"Ack! Okay, okay!" Richie laughed, having known that was coming, and letting Eddie press several more kisses to his mouth. "Love you, baby." He murmured between them, arms wrapped tight around his waist. Eddie smiled, biting at Richie's lower lip with a playful look.

He could tell that in that moment Richie suddenly didn't feel like going to work. He nearly let out a giggle before he began to push himself back from the embrace.

Richie flashed him a quick smirk, before grabbing his ass and squeezing. Eddie jolted at the touch - but before he could even scold him for it, Richie was cackling and flying down the steps of their Capitol apartment, the sound of singing birds and laughing children filling the air around them. Eddie let out a sigh.

He moved forward, as if he were going to call him back, but Richie glanced back just in time. Eddie paused, and he blew him a kiss, cheeks turning pink when his boyfriend pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. They each said ' _I love you_ ', from afar.

He smiled again, before turning on his heel to go back inside and get ready. It was another hour or so until he'd be expected, and the moment he was dressed, he was out the door to begin his day.

The walk to work was usually a long, and eventful one. Neighbors always said hi. Some people would recognize him, as a 'celebrity' of sorts, and strangers occasionally called out to him by name. He always tried (heavy emphasis on the _tried_ ) to be polite, even when he was stressed, or nervous, or having a bad day.

He passed the electronics store, a grin brought to his face when he saw Richie on the television in the window there, laughing loudly at his own jokes while his co-host simply rolled his eyes. His boyfriend (well, fiancé now) had been given his absolute _dream_ job by the Capitol. After last year, Caesar Flickerman (the host that covered the games he and Richie had been in) had gone into retirement. And Richie had been selected - well, no, _begged_ \- to take his place.

Eddie had been skeptical at first. He felt they just wanted to use his charm as some sort of Capitol mouth piece. But he'd eventually grown used to it. And Richie was happy, so what could he really be upset about?

He arrived at the tall, familiar building, and headed up the elevator and into the room to get started on the food. He prepared a large helping of pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, basically anything in he could get his hands on available in the kitchen. He only had to use the recipe book a few times, thanks to all the practice.

It wasn't long before the children had woken up, trailing in alongside Beverly to get to their breakfast, which Eddie was now nearly through preparing. Bev flashed Eddie a tired sort of smile. He returned it. She assisted him in helping set the table until Ben joined them to take over.

Eddie really liked Ben. He and Beverly had decided to get together after the last games, and it was cute. He'd heard the story many times now, about how the day they won the games, Bev had planted a huge kiss on the other in her excitement. (The second kiss, he's told.) They were smitten ever since. And really, they were perfect for one another. That had been made plenty obvious after so many double dates with he and Richie.

Eddie looked around the table as everyone sat, before grabbing the bottle from the counter to begin pouring the beverages.

The young girl at the table, a tiny little tribute with curly dark hair pulled back into a bun, was watching him curiously. He stared back at her briefly, before flashing a small smile. She returned it.

"What's your name?" She asked, and Eddie felt himself freeze up. He shook his head, before turning to go back to the kitchen, not exactly welcome to bringing any additional attention to himself. But he didn't make it all the way to the door before a question was uttered. The scenario felt bizarrely familiar.

"What's wrong with that boy? Did I say something wrong?" The young girl’s voice was soft, and Beverly followed the her pointing to Eddie. She grimaced. Eddie hated the sympathy. He took a deep breath, leaning against the wall inside the kitchen to listen, bottle gripped tightly in his hands.

"His name is Eddie," she told the little girl in a quiet voice. Maybe it was in hopes Eddie wouldn't hear her, "he's what's called an avox. An avox is.." he could hear hesitation in her voice. "It's a person who has rebelled against the Capitol... they become a servant to tributes, and sometimes to residents. And they aren't allowed to speak, so they cut out their tongue." She told her, and the little girl appeared to be shocked into silence.

Eddie felt a slight pain in his chest, fingers moving up to trace several times over his own lips. His eyes filled with tears, before slipping shut.

He'd been undeniably defiant during the games to end up where he was now. It was only natural they silence him; and Richie was better at playing the game than he'd ever been.

"Who even cares about that?" The boy tribute, who was a few years older than his competitor, suddenly asked from across the table, "Did you really say you were going to ally with someone?"

"I want to!" The girl replied.

"Oh really?" Beverly wondered, and Eddie knew that he should have let their conversation fade into the background of his thoughts, lest he become more upset, but his interest was peaked.

"Yeah! The boy from District Seven. He's really nice to me, and helpful."

"Don't you even remember his name?" The boy scoffed.

And Eddie didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't the name that left her lips then.

" _Georgie Denbrough._ "

He dropped the bottle, which shattered entirely, sending water and glass across the tile floor beneath his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!  
> thanks to my lovely @latinxrichie on tumblr for being so supportive!


End file.
